Chris' Diary
by Idreamofivan
Summary: In the altered timeline, Chris' 14th birthday is coming Chris and Wyatt summon original timeline Chris to help them with "THE EVENT". Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Chappie I

**SUMMARY:** Being a teenager is complicated enough, but when you are born with a complete set of 23 years of memories, of a different you, and the most dreaded day of your life is two weeks ahead. Complicated is an understatement.

**DISCLAIMER:** Once again, we all know I don't own Charmed, why even bother with this? That is why.. again. Just first chapter gets this. Brad.. if you are reading this (cuz he probably is!), this goes for all the chapters, and I want Drew Fuller back!

A/N: YEAH!!! I have a Beta reader now! THANKS AK8! You are THE BEST!

**April 11, 2018.**

Mom and Dad read somewhere that writing a dairy could be therapeutic and they kind of instigated me to do it. It's not that I am a trouble kid or anything. The thing is being a teenager is complicated enough but when you are born with a complete set of 23 years of memories, of a different you, and the most dreaded day of your life is two weeks ahead, complicated is an understatement. And by the most dreaded day of my life I mean, my fourteen's birthday. That day, in my memories, my mom dies and my brother turns evil.

I mean, it's not like Mom, Dad or anyone knows what happened on my fourteenth birthday last time. It's that just now I took the advice and I'm writing my thoughts down, mainly because they are killing me. I don't want to worry Mom and Dad more than I already do. I mean, they are always so overprotective of me. First, I died in dad's arm and second, I get to remember all of this horrible life. That makes me almost incapable to relate with people sometimes. It's so hard to relate to a peer when you have already lived thirty six years (Twenty three Thirteen) instead of thirteen. But on the other hand, I am still a thirteen year old boy.

Not only that but now I am learning to hide it better, mainly for Mom and Dad, or Wy and ... everybody that is around me. But sometimes I have panic attacks when I remember what my other me had to live through. It's not that I am weak but he really had a hard life and when I was five, it was hard not to get scared with the slaughter imagines my mind would sometimes evoke. The nightmares on the other hand, I can't control them. I guess that is why the other me never slept in the manor. It's virtually impossible for me, or for him in his time, to control not waking up every night screaming, sweating and pleading.

The one thing I will always thank, is that he did all that for me and hopefully this time, it won't happen again. And if it does, I will be prepared.

I mean, my life is already better. My dad demoted himself to whitelighter and now he only takes care of us. Dad was never around before and whenever he was, he would just practice with Wyatt. I guess the elders didn't consider me important enough, since my powers are not as impressive as my brother's. But now, dad is always around, a little too much if you ask me. But well... if I have to choose one or the other. I would definitely choose my dad now.

-"Chris, hurry up. We are going to be late for school!" Wy is calling me.

It's ok, its not like they are not going to forgive me if I am late for school once. Though they probably won't forgive Wyatt, since he is always late or cutting school.

Did I mention? Wy is my brother. He is a great brother I must say. I mean, aside from the whole being my older brother thingy, and the fact that he is the all mighty super powerful double blessed, and that he is perfect at everything he does, AND he is super popular, all things that I am not. It's just so unfair that he gets all the power, all the athletic abilities, and all the social skills! I am so low in the power chain that it's despicable, my dad was even an elder when I was conceived... so unfair! Wyatt is well built and strong, I am skinny and frail. Wyatt is confident and always dominates any conversation. Me, I have no confidence. Mainly because what confidence can you have when you live under the shadow of a super hero/ex-super villain (hopefully not a future one) ? To make matters worse, its not like the older me was a super sociable chatty guy but... come on... When I was five I talked like a twenty three year old guy but still was five. The whole having a complete set of different memories, pretty scary ones too, does not help me when it comes to relate with people.

Well, over all Wy is a great brother. He is always there for me and loves me, I know it. Even if he never says it, cuz he is fifteen, I still know he loves me. I mean, I would never tell Wy I love him either! But I bet he still knows it.

I know at one point he feels guilty for the whole being evil in the other life time thing. He's always telling me that he admires and respects me more than anyone because of what I did.

Imagine... the all mighty, super powerful, double blessed admires a larva like me! When we were on third grade the teacher made us do an essay of the magical being you admire the most. Guest what? Wyatt did it of me! I mean, all these people did it of the Charmed Ones or another magical being and Wyatt did it of ME!! A nothing in the middle of nowhere! I still have it hidden somewhere in my drawers, though I will never confess it. When I had to do it two years later I did it of Wy, of course. But my brother is the freaking double blessed! Who wouldn't admire all his powers? And I told you, Wy is a hell of a bro.

-"Chris.. do you want me to freeze the whole school, so we can wait for you?" That was again, my bro. He is cool but he does get mad sometimes.

It would be cool if he could freeze the whole school but like mom, he can't freeze witches. And if he could Aunt Paige would have found a way to make sure he couldn't freeze magic school. I told you...Wy is always late.

I don't understand why he is so obsessed with going with me today. It's not like I ever wait for him when he is late but, I do it on purpose! My family is a little overprotective of me. If they could avoid it they wouldn't let me go to the bathroom by myself! I understand the whole dying in dad's arms is kind of spooky for him but come on! I am thirteen.

Yet, Wy feels like all my nightmares and my 'problems' are all his fault. So, he is always making sure I am fine. Poor guy, I feel sorry for him sometimes, it must be horrible to feel that way. I tried to make him feel better a lot of times but it never works.

On the other hand, it is true that the other Wyatt put me through hell and back, just to send me back to hell.

Sometimes it's so hard to relate with these people you have this complete opposite set of memories of, like dad or Wyatt. Where one part of you loves them deeply because they are awesome, a little too much, but great. On the other hand, you remember the pain that their other selves caused you.

Sometimes I wake up from my nightmares and Dad and Wyatt are there, trying to sooth me. Then in my nightmares there is another Wyatt that tortures me and kills the people I love. All while I call out desperately in pain for dad, but dad never comes. It's so hard to separate one Dad from the other, one Wyatt from the other.

--

**April 12,2018**

I can see the sky is getting purple and soon it will be morning. I can't sleep and my nightmares are getting worse and worse. Why wouldn't they when mom is suppose to die in two weeks? I don't know what to do! I mean, usually it's easy to decide if it is better to shut up and not alter the future or if it is ok to alter it. But in this particular case, the decision is just killing me.

I mean, MY MOM WILL DIE AND WYATT MIGHT TURN EVIL! How can I not say anything? On the other hand, how do I know that if I do say something things won't change in even worse ways or not change at all.

I remember, when I was five my little puppy was suppose to choke on his food so I stopped him. I told mom to be careful that day and not to let him eat. Then, I went to take him and Wyatt's puppy for a walk. That's when my puppy ran loose and crossed the street but the other dog followed and they both got hit by a car. They died after a few days of agonizing pain. Mom said that sometimes things are meant to be and if we change things the outcome might be worst.

What if this is meant to be? I am so scared. I am thirteen, I don't want to loose my mom! I am thirteen and I have to make a decision that not even the wisest men on earth are forced to make. I didn't ask for these memories, I don't want them! Everything in my life is so unfair. I can't even share it with anyone cuz I am tired of the worried faces. I am tired of the over protectiveness. I can see their pain when they feel they can't help me and I can't do that to them.

I have a terrible headache. This whole thinking and not being able to sleep at all and sweating of panic is making me sick. And I don't want to be forced to ask dad to heal me, they are already suspecting something is wrong with me. Somehow mom and dad can always read me like a book.

Phoebe is an empath! I mean, everybody else in the family gets to drink the empathy blocking potion when they are eleven, everybody but ME! SO UNFAIR. They said it's due to my special condition. Or actually, according to Mom and Dad due to the fact that I might be dying and wouldn't let anyone know ( Whatever, they are always so worried about me, that is kind of a pain. I mean, I know my family would be horrified if they knew of the memories I have, but then what would be the point of telling them? They can't help and it would just make them feel bad!) Well, I got super good at naturally blocking Phoebe's empathy. The problem is that when I get weak and sick it gets harder and harder to block her. And lately, I can't sleep and every time I eat I get sick. My mind is always racing and feel like I am in this constant feverish state. I am petrified that Aunt Phoebe might see through me.

I am.....

---

I feel asleep on top of my diary and that would have been good. Except, I got the same nightmare again. Mom is dying, I am all alone, and I can't do anything. I wonder to myself, 'How come I didn't tell them?' Then I go back in time and I tell them what is going to happen. So, everybody stays with us and now it's not just mom that gets killed but also Wyatt and Aunt Paige.

I thought sleep would make me feel a little bit better but actually my whole body is aching. I have to go to school. I'll write more when I come back.

--

Hell broke loose today, I fainted at school! Now, I am in bed.

It was sitting on my chair and listening to an incredible boring history lecture. Of course, my mind started wondering and it wondered to the same place. So, I started thinking what to do. Since, I was feeling sick before I even started thinking about mom's death, let's say that didn't help.

I don't really know what happened but I woke up at Paige's office. Dad was already there and was healing me. They were worried sick! Apparently, I just fell of my chair unconscious. How can I ever tell them when I am not feeling ok, when they always overreact and act like I am about to die? Then, they even ask me all this questions that I don't want to answer.

They kept on asking me what was wrong and I told them I didn't know. They didn't believe me but I didn't care.

Dad said that I was burning up with a fever and that is mainly why I fainted. But that the fact that I had been obviously not sleeping nor eating at all, wasn't really helping. He orbed me home (so unfair! I had this cool spell class this afternoon and I didn't want to miss it. I mean, what is the point of getting healed by a whitelighter if you can't stand up and continue with your life right away?)

No, my overreacting, overprotecting father told me I was going home. I was going to eat something, then sleep, and someone would stay beside me all the time to make sure I did those things. That got on my nerves. I mean, I know if no one stays besides me I could just orb my food somewhere else and stay awake. Food is making me sick (and I don't want my parents to realize that I actually puke everything that I eat. Cuz then they would get even more worried and it's not like they are not worried enough) and I don't want to fall asleep. The nightmares are much worst than the exhaustion.

So here I am, my dad was kind of happy when I told him that I was writing a diary. So, right now I am in my bed waiting for the food to arrive. Weird thing. I felt better for a few minutes after my dad healed me but now, I am feeling as feverish and awful as I did before.

Ok, here comes mom with the food. She made my favorite food and still I just can't eat it. She won't let me write, I'll keep on going later.

--

So again, big drama!! As I said, mom brought me my food and when she caressed my hair and kissed my forehead she realized I had my high fever was back.

I guess she hasn't had a high fever for a long time, since dad is a whitelighter and all, because she would have known better than to scream the way she did. I thought my head was going to explode and never welcomed the golden tingle my dad's hand emitted more then at that moment.

Anyways, dad didn't know why my fever had came back and, not surprisingly, the fever went down but came back a few minutes later. That kind of sucked, cuz I was feeling drained. No one is use to being sick in this family anymore and that is a major disadvantage. Everybody was more than insanely worried and weren't listening while I kept on repeating 'People it's just a fever!' I mean, every kid in the world has a fever. But when I have it it's a matter of national security!

Dad even ran to Elderland to see what was wrong and Mom, as predicted, forced me to eat. She got even more freaked out, when I couldn't keep the food in my stomach for more than twenty minutes. Then she forced me to sleep. She put some cold wet towels on my forehead, I must say those felt good. Since, my head was burning and my body was freezing Mom covered me with as many blankets as she could. I wasn't really feeling that good. So a part of me was kind of relieved I didn't have to be at school, pretending to feel fine.

While, I was eating Wy orbed in, another one of the freaked out manor members. Somehow someone told him something during the break and he ran to Paige to see what happened. Then, orbed like lighting home. I told you, any excuse is good enough for Wy to cut school. Though, he did seem to be really worried. Especially, when they told him I couldn't be cured. He wasn't very happy when Mom forced him to go back to school.

He was like:

"Promise me you'll be good and you won't do anything stupid! You will take care of yourself"

I was like:

"I already have a couple of overprotective fathers Wy!"

Wy looked super sad but he just said, 'And you have an overprotective brother, deal with it!' He then pinched my cheeks and he imitated my Aunt Phoebe 'It's because you are so cute, yes you are, yes you are so cute. We couldn't live if something happened to the baby of the family.' He was teasing but he was also worried.

Of course he was worried, everybody was worried. I just felt like orbing to Katmandu to avoid the whole circus but I didn't have the strength to even get up of my bed. Besides I knew they would sense me in like half a second.

Then Mom helped me fall asleep and sooth me while I was having my nightmares. I guess so anyway cuz I managed to sleep for a heavenly couple of hours. She was even there when I woke up. Looking at me and smiling with glassy eyes, I could see she was so worried about me being sick. Ironically, I was so worried about her it was making me sick.

Ok, mom doesn't let me write anymore. She says I should rest, I will keep on writing tomorrow.


	2. Chappie II

A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO MY BETA READER AK

Thank you to all of you that reviewed, there is nothing more inspirational than a great review (Personal answers to my reviews at the end of the chapter)

CHAPTER II:

**April 13, 2018**

And I thought yesterday was bad, today was almost worse!

I woke up in time to go to school to find Wyatt sleeping beside me. I guess they were taking turns to watch me or something. Which, makes me feel like a prisoner in my own house! Anyways, I stood up and was going to tell him.

-"Wy, wake up we are going to be late for school!"

But I guess I never even got to the Wy before I fainted. This is getting really annoying, like I don't have enough problems as it is! I don't have time to be sick!

I woke up in my bed, only to deal with a fifteen minutes lecture from Wyatt. I hate when he pulls the big brother routine on me. Come on dude, you are only a year and nine month older than me! You can stop playing the responsible adult role around me. I am even a year ahead of him at school, not that I am gifted or anything. But since I do have the other Me's memories I kind of remember the basics.

-"Chris, I can't believe you are doing this to us. We are already scared to death!" Cool, not only lecturing me but, knowing me so well, he was using one of the few things that he knew would work on me…GUILT! "Can't you just stay in bed and relax for just a day, god knows I would love any excuse not to go to school"

-"Well, that is probably cuz you are not trapped in your own room!"

-"You are not trapped in your own room, Chris. You make it sound like I am your jailer or something, stop being so overdramatic!"

Overdramatic? Me? Gee, my mom might die in two weeks, you might become the source of all evil and I am being overdramatic!

-"Chris, you can't even get up, you tried and you fainted! So, excuse me if I am a little worried! Not to mention, I would be fearing for my life when our parents find out"

-"Who is being overdramatic now?" I answered sarcastically. Sarcasm is my trademark, I love it! My family is not that fond of it, though, I wonder why! Still, there are a lot of sarcastic members in the Halliwell family.

-"Well, I wouldn't need to be if my brother wasn't such a kamikaze"

Of course, Dad chose that moment to orb in.

-"What did you do? Why are you a kamikaze?" He asked worried. God, like they weren't checking on me enough already! Now, they would probably send the whole freaking National Guard to watch over me! If I hadn't had weeks way worst than this one in my past life, I would be thinking 'can this week get any worst?'

-"Nothing, he is being exaggerated, as usual." I was attempting to change the subject but nobody listens to me in this family! Dad just looked at me in disbelief and turned to Wyatt.

-"He was trying to get up to go to school!" Dad looked at me reprehensibly. "And when he got up he fainted, again."

Dad sighed.

-"Chris, my god! I know being a neurotic-obsessive-duty-oriented-guy allowed you to save the world once but you paid, with your life. Can we avoid that from EVER happening again? The world is safe. Now, can you just relax and take care of yourself? How many parents have to tell their sons not to be that responsible? Can you just give a little of your responsible tendencies to Wyatt?"

-"HEY, I am responsible!" Answered my oh-so-irresponsible-brother.

-"Wy, this is not the time to have this discussion. Get your mom and Aunts, I think I found out what is going on with Chris."

My brother left the room faster than lightning. Poor Wy, he is kind of paranoid and was being a little overprotective but he was really worried. Actually, everybody was and that makes me feel a little guilty. I was hoping my dad would have found a way to cure me. So, I could just go back to pretending everything was fine and they wouldn't worry.

I was hoping but NO! With my luck, the answer was actually worst than not knowing. When everybody got there dad told us that the reason he couldn't cure me was that my illness was…psychosomatic. That meant, the physical symptoms were caused by emotional factors or something like that. Since, my mind was producing the fever, not my body, dad could heal my body but every time he did my mind just generated it again.

In other words, I was so worried my brain was frying! Which was GREAT, SO GREAT! I mean, I am worried sick (literally!) I don't know what to do and I definitely don't want my family to know what I am going through. This was definitely not the way to handle it but didn't my brain KNOW THAT? I am going to have to have a serious conversation with my brain cuz I don't think it understands who is in charge here!

Mom and Dad used all the possible ways, they could think of, to force me to tell them what was wrong. In the end, I was feeling so sick, tired, confused and everything. So, I think my eyes got all watery (so embarrassing!) As I told them…

-"Mom, I can't really tell you. I am sorry but I really can't. I wish I could cuz things would be a lot easier. I really don't know what to do about something and I don't really know whether I should say it or not. Remember how you always tell me that some things are meant to happen. And that if I alter the course of destiny, things could change in even worst ways?"

Mom caressed my hair. I love my mom, she is the best! She can always understand me. I mean, Dad and Wyatt are great too. But sometimes they are too impulsive and get so blinded by the situation or their love for me, they can't really see the bigger picture. My mom is a lot more rational. She can see that sometimes, what it seems the easiest or better solution might not be the best solution in the long run.

-"So, all this has to do with something that happened in the other life time?" She smiled at me sadly and caressed my face gently. Her eyes were full of love, full of sadness and full of pride for me. God knows why my mom was so proud of me, but she was.

I nodded, doing a tremendous effort to swallow my tears. How could I be able to live without my mom? I just wanted to grabbed her and tell Wyatt to protect her with his force field for the next ten years. Maybe, that would change the future in even worst ways. But as long as I keep them trapped in a room and protected by Wyatt's force field, mom won't die and Wy won't turn evil. Then, I doubt Wy and mom would agree to lock themselves in a room for ten years!

-"Ok baby, I am sure you'll make the right decision. Just know you don't have to always carry the weight of the world alone, we are here to help you. Whatever decision you make, whatever happens, promise me you'll remember you tried your best and it's not your fault." I nodded without conviction. I couldn't allow myself to make a mistake, it would be my fault if things didn't turn up right. "Now, why don't you try to sleep a little and relax?"

-"But…" my aunt Phoebe protested. She was worse than my dad and Wyatt combined when it came to seeing the bigger picture.

-"No buts… everybody will leave the room now. I trust my son's judgment and so should you after all this time."

I was trying to sleep but I could hear my mom and Wyatt arguing outside my door. He was telling her there was NO way he would go to school until I was better, Mom wasn't very happy about that. I told you, Wy was a master at cutting school!

I don't know if Wyatt won the fight, or he just sneaked out, but when I woke up he was beside me.

-"Hey, bro how are you feeling?" he asked.

-"Fantastic, do you think we can go and play catch now?"

But my brother had another guilt trip planned for me.

-"What's wrong Chris? How come you won't tell me? You always tell me everything! I can understand that you don't want to tell Mom, Dad or the aunts…but me? What did I do? Why are you are so pissed at me? I won't turn evil this time, if that is what you are scared about, I promise!"

-"Wy, please don't do this to me!"

-"Is it my fault? That you are like this, I mean."

-"How can it be your fault, Wy? Can you just stop it? I already have a big enough headache."

-"Maybe, I am going to do something and that's why you are so scared. Am I going to do something horrible? I won't do anything horrible, I promise Chris. Now, please get better"

My brother is such a corny dude sometimes! That's why the girls love him, I guess. But then, my corny brother might loose his mind and turn into the source of all evil. It didn't matter how many times he promised he wouldn't, anything might happen.

Yes, I can see Wyatt is mentally stronger than the last time and he has been raised with the knowledge of what might happen. He is always even extra careful and runs to me whenever he has any doubt of his actions or thoughts. Wyatt is really scared of turning evil, sometimes I pity him for that. Although, I can't be sure what might happen if mom dies but what could I tell him? Then, something good finally happened.

I was saved by the bell, actually by a phone call. My dad came to my room telling me there was a phone call for me.

-"Hello?" I was curious, who would be calling me?

-"Hey, champ! So, I hear you are sick. How are you feeling?"

Then it suddenly hit me! I have been so wrapped in my thoughts, I forgot there was one person that knew what was going to happen. Suddenly, for five seconds my headache wasn't so bad.

-"Grandpa!" I said relieved, hoping that he might be able help me.

--

Pink-Charmed-One : Well it's nice to know you didnt really "Die from the agony" he he. I am flattered that you think my ideas are brilliant, I get them from my hyper brain. I hoped you liked this chappie too, not that much introspection and a little bit more dialog. But I hate passive voice, so even if I have a beta reader now… I couldn't have done that to her!

**trina-k **:.yeah, I know. That was why I was asking for a Beta reader, so I already corrected chapt. I and Chapt II is beta read too. English is not my first lang. I am sorry! Thanks for your review, please keep on reviewing, since that is what makes me wanna write more and more. I am glad you liked my story; I hope you liked the second chapt. too.

**phoebe turner :** I am not planning on stop writing! I am so glad you liked my first chappie and I hope you liked the second too. Thanks for your review, please keep on reviewing, since that is what makes me wanna write more and more.

**Sue :** Thanks for your review, please keep on reviewing, since that is what makes me wanna write more and more. I am flattered you thought it was a good idea for a story : )

Drewfuller4eva: Yeah I know, poor Chris. But then, it's the only way to make a story about him, putting him through a horrible situation, right? But hopefully everything will be fine! We all want Drew back. If I could get my pick, I will send the three girls to the future and continue the story in 2027 with Chris and Wyatt.

PiperPheobePaige : I am sorry, I usually try very hard to please my reviewers, but if I fitted that in this chapter the story World have been really fast pace. It will come soon, I promise. but well my beta reader has already the 3erd chap. and something happens there. I hope you still like my story. Thank you very much for your review, please keep them coming.

**lex **: You are always the best, so mentioning would be redundant! "Its pretty funny how every1 is overprotective! poor chris :'( i luv the relationship the family shares its really cute! plez continue" yeah actually they are overprotective, but Chris is a little independent and has cero self-esteem, so he kind of exaggerates things a little, because he hates to be protected at all. Which in my opinion makes it a lot more fun. The way he perceives it all. Like he is really sick and everybody is super cute with him and protects him and he is like "Shoot! This is way too much… leave me alone, I am fine!". Thanks again for everything and I hope you liked this chappie too.

**fred **: DUN DUN! Things will happen slowly apparently, but well my beta reader has already the 3erd chap. and something happens there. I hope you still liked this chapter and thank you very much for your review. Keep them coming.

Vamp-Lynette: Thanks for your review, please keep on reviewing, since that is what makes me wanna write more and more. I am glad you liked it and you found some parts funny! I love writing Wyatt, because since we don't know how the character is, I can write him however I want. I hope you liked this chap. too. Thanks again.

foxhana; I am so sorry, my hard drive died, literally. I had to buy a new one and I lost all my info and half of this chapt. plus that got me all pissed with my comp. And Blah… ok, no excuse…but if you still like this chapt., my beta reader already has chapt. 3, so I will post it really soon.

When are they going to know? That he has 36 years of memories, they know already, they've known forever. When are they going to know about Piper's death, or are they? Probably chapt 4.

Angst? Probably some. But if you wanna read some of my hard core angst, read "Discoveries in the torture cell" Or "When two lives collide" in both of them I put Chris and Wyatt through psychological torture from beginning to end.

Thanks for your review… please keep them coming.

Gomay Thanks for your review. I am flattered you liked my story please keep on reviewing, since that is what makes me wanna write more and more: )


	3. Chappie III

**CHAPTER III:**

Our conversation went something like this:

-"Hey, Chris. What's going on with you? Your dad told me they can't make your fever go down and it's mainly because it's psychosomatic?"

-"That's what they say, grandpa."

-"Chris, is the reason for this what I think it is?"

-"Yes, grandpa. I think so, I just don't know what to do."

I just wanted to cry, my voice was breaking. But my dad and Wyatt were still in my bedroom and I couldn't let them see me like that! One would think they would let me have a conversation on my own but apparently not! Well, it's not like I don't already know how they are by now.

-"Poor boy! I feel terrible but I can't go there right now. I can go tomorrow morning, we'll talk about it and decide what the best course of action is. What do you think?"

-"Ok, grandpa" I whispered. I didn't want to wait till tomorrow morning but I know my grandpa. If he says he can't, it's because he really can't.

-"Promise me you'll try to relax now and get better, ok? We'll find a solution tomorrow, everything it's going to be fine Champ. Ok?"

-"Ok, grandpa. I promise."

-"That's my boy, will you be fine?"

-"Yeah. Bye, see you tomorrow."

-"Bye, Chris. I love you."

-" Yeah, I know… Grandpa?"

-"Yeah?"

-" Please, come as soon as you can."

-"I will. I promise I will, champ. Just relax."

My grandpa is so awesome. He has always been awesome, even in my other life. I have the best conversations with him. I can be myself with my grandpa, really myself. I mean, my grandpa treats me like an adult and he doesn't overprotect me. So, I don't feel the need to pretend I am strong all the time. Since, grandpa is not from the magic world he doesn't see Wyatt as the double blessed or us as these powerful witches, he just sees us as his grandsons. For one reason or the other, I don't feel the constant need to prove myself in front of my grandpa, like I do around almost anybody else.

Wyatt looked at me betrayed. Thank god dad saved me this time!

-"Go to the kitchen and help your mom," he ordered.

-"But…" my brother started to complain.

-"Go to the kitchen and help your mother, Wyatt."

-"DAD!" he pleaded.

-"Wyatt, don't make me tell you a third time!"

Wyatt left sullenly, muttering something. I kind of love when Dad or Mom boss Wyatt around. I know… I am horrible! I mean, I don't like it when they really yell at him or something like that but Wyatt is so huge and almighty. I admit it, I have a little inferiority complex. So, it's kind of funny when mom forces him to do something because Wyatt is like twice mom's size.

-"So, Victor is coming?" Dad asked me once he was gone.

-"Tomorrow morning."

-"And you think he might help you?"

-"I hope so."

-"That's good buddy!" My dad smiled at me shuffling my hair, "Cuz we are pretty worried about you. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you!"

I guess Wyatt had to inherit his corniness from somewhere! One would think my mom would be the corny one, being a girl and all… Then, my dad is the whitelighter so I guess the 'all peace and love' comes with the job description, or something.

I just smiled at him and muttered something like everything is going to be fine, Dad. I think, I also asked him something like 'if I could go outside for a while to practice some new tricks I picked up from school.' But he ignored my question so abysmally that I started doubting if I ever really articulated it.

-"Go to bed son, rest." He tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I cringed a little trying to avoid his kiss, mainly cuz I didn't want him to feel my temperature. I don't know if he thought I was being all 'teenager' on him or he realized the actual reason. Being that my mom and dad can always read me or Wyatt as a book, he probably knew. I liked that from my trip to the past, I could hide anything from them and they wouldn't know. Now, I can't even past one over them.

-"I love you, buddy." EWW! What is it with me being sick that gets all the male members of my family all mushy-mushy? I love you all guys too but come on, enough is enough! I guess my dad read my mind, as usual, because he said, "Ok, Ok… you know what is the worst part of this? That I know for a fact that you won't get any better when you grow up!" I smirked. "Ok, I'll leave you alone but gotta go to sleep ok?" He left.

Of course, I didn't sleep! They were guarding my sleep for a reason! I orbed my diary to me and here I am writing. Now, I gotta go cuz Wyatt just came in, telling me that Emma came to visit me… COOL!

Emma is my best friend. We have been best friends since we met, at magic school's nursery, when we were like three. I still don't understand why Emma remains my best friend. I mean, Emma it's probably one of the prettiest, nicest and more popular girls at school. I know most of the guys there have a crush on her and everybody wants to hang out with her. But she rather hang out with me than with anyone else! Why would she rather hang out with a freak like me? Beats me, but I am not going to complain cuz she might start thinking about that!

So, Emma and Wyatt are my access to the cool people at school. Since, they are both super popular but they both love hanging out with me. Again, I don't understand why! It's pretty simple, if you wanna hang out with Emma or Wyatt you'll get stuck hanging out with me too. They aren't the type of popular people that care what everybody else says. I can imagine their reaction if someone were to tell them, 'You shouldn't hang out with him cuz he's a freak!' They would be so like, 'You are the FREAK! If you don't want to hang out with me there's the door, dude! No one is forcing you to stay.'

I can only imagine what they are saying at school about me, right now. Probably, I am agonizing with some incurable black magic disease, or something. I mean, I am a freak at school and people wouldn't normally care about me. But when you are the son of a charmed one, the nephew of the school headmistress, the brother of the double blessed, the dude that came to the past to save the future of the world, died in the past, and bequeathed your baby self with all your memories. You kind of can't avoid being in the spot all the time.

And when you are in the spot all the time you can either become super popular, like Wyatt or Paige's twins or a FREAK like me. The only one that avoided that fate was Prue, Phoebe's daughter. (A/N: I know, the story line it's not the same but I had to bring the three girls, we all love them!) Who is so quiet and shy that she manages to almost pass unnoticed, most of the time.

Anyway, Emma is too bright to fall for the stupid school gossip. Emma has the coolest power; turning herself and anything she touches invisible. The other day, we went to play laser tag at this birthday party and she grabbed me, turned me invisible, and said I couldn't really play. Since, I couldn't have a gun because people would freak out if they saw a gun floating in the air. Of course, she could have made the gun invisible too, but she was all, 'Dude! What would be the fun of that?' I tell you, the girl is hilarious. As long as, she doesn't play her practical jokes on me.

-"Wassup, Chris?" she asked. "Hey, Wy! I heard you skipped school, again," she told him sarcastically.

-"And I bet you missed me so much, Sweetheart," he answered in the same way.

-"Yeah, I couldn't stop crying all day long," Emma continued sarcasm. I was almost going to scream I was the sarcastic one in the house. But this conversation was kind of… funny. "Now, shoo! You had your brother all day, now it's my turn!"

Don't get it wrong, Wyatt and Emma are really good friends. Emma really likes Wyatt. That is aside from fearing one day Wyatt might really loose it, become a royal nutcase and the rule of all evil but then… we all fear that. Anyway, Wyatt likes Emma, of course. I mean, everybody likes Emma. And we all just love teasing each other once in a while.

-"Considering, he was awake for like five minutes, that's not much. But well, I'll let you two catch up. By now, I know better than to actually want to hear your endless babbling." He smirked and she stuck her tongue at him. Emma talks a lot sometimes, it's true. Then, very few people know that she is actually an even better listener. "Be nice to my baby brother, he has a headache!"

-"I AM NOT A BABY, WY!" I yelled at him while he was leaving.

I love talking to Emma. She is another one of those people I can truly be myself with and knew me since forever. She is also one of the few people at school that doesn't treat me any different. Even if I happen to be mom's son, Wyatt's brother, and even the freak that came from the future and died in the past. Most importantly, she isn't always worrying and over protecting me like my family does. She is actually the first one to tag along whenever I am planning something a little mischievous.

Still, I couldn't really tell her what was going on either. It was still like telling anyone else; you never know what consequence it could have. The other me told grandpa because, well… my story with grandpa in my other life time is pretty something. And I am kind glad he did.

But Emma is different cuz she understood right away, and didn't ask me anything I didn't want to answer. She told me funny stories, and made me laugh. It was the first time in days I was feeling a little better.

After like an hour and a half my mom came to spoil my fun, of course! She was all, 'Thank you, Emma. We really appreciate you coming and all but Chris needs to rest.' That was the first time I noticed, Emma was also really worried. She didn't complain at all, she just came to me and hugged me unusually tight.

-"Get better, Chris." Her smile was full of sadness and concern as she kissed my cheek.

-"Hey, I am FINE! Ok? And I am tired of the long faces, capisce?"

My mom and Emma automatically faked a happy face for me.

-"Gee! If you guys were ever planning on pursuing an acting career, I would strongly advice you not to."

Emma left while Mom looked at me really weird, like quizzically yet knowingly.

-"What?" I asked

-"Your dad told me your grandpa is coming tomorrow morning." She was acting all mysterious, it was freaking me out.

-"Yeah, so?" I answered her, wondering why that was a big thing. I mean, grandpa came to visit us all the time. Everybody was so distressed about me being sick that the manor seemed more like a mortuary. So, of course grandpa was going to come and visit!

-"And he said you're hoping your grandpa can help you with the decision."

I didn't really answer. I was already all freaked out wondering why my mom was acting this way. It was the way she acted when she was interrogating a demon she needed to get some information from. It looked like she was putting all the information together.

-"So, your grandfather knows something that we don't. And he can help you." She said, more like thinking out loud, than really talking to me.

-"Mom, why am I starting to freak out over here?"

-"Don't worry honey, I am just thinking." That was the problem. My mom is a lot smarter than she looks most of the time. I was fearing her mind was racing on the right track and pretty close to the finishing line.

-"So THAT is what's going on!" she said sure. "Of course that is! Knowing you, that's the only thing that could make you sick."

-"What?" I was scared. Mom was the only one that knew, I had told my grandfather about her death. I just hoped this wasn't one of the times she put two and two together amazingly brightly.

**phoebe turner **:THANKS!! I hope you liked this chapter too, thank you for your reviews, please keep on letting me know how you like it!

**trina-k :** COOL! I am so glad you like where the story is Going. Just out of curiosity, what would you like to happen? Thanks so much for your reviews, keep them coming and I hope you liked this chapter.

Gomay: Heheh I think a lot f us love Chris to death :)… but u oughtta love him! He is so cute! That is the cool thing about writing this story, I can write what he says, all tough and cold and how he thinks all these weird stuff and he is actually so cute and funny with what he thinks :). I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for your review!

foxhana : Yeah! Chris, Wyatt and Grandpa are like my favorite characters, (Ok more like Chris, chris, chris .. fourteen more Chris and then Wyatt and Grandpa) but still, whenever I can bring them…I just take advantage of the opportunity. I hope you liked this chappie too.

Inversnaid: I am so glad you liked my store. I hope you liked this chappier too. I still don't know what is going to happen with Piper, but I am a big softy… so I usually hate killing my characters unless is like super important for the plot. Tks for the review, please keep them coming.


	4. Chappie IV

**A/n:** I make it pretty clear in this chapter. But just to make sure everybody understands, everybody knows that Chris has his old life memories, even at school! The kids at school have a rough idea of what happened to him, since as he said, The charmed family is always a good source of gossip in the magical community, since they are so powerful

**CHAPTER IV:**

My eyes must have revealed the truth cuz her eyes got watery. She kissed my, by now, more than burning forehead and sat down beside me to grab my hand.

I just wanted her to leave, I couldn't deal with this conversation now. I didn't know what I wanted to tell her. My headache was killing me and my fever probably got even higher. It shocked me when, as if nothing had happened, she said softly.

-"Do you remember how we found out you had the other Chris's memories?" She was speaking so calmly, it kind of got on my nerves

"DEATH MOM! You are going to DIE!!!!" I wanted to scream. "Stop acting so calm! Who cares how you found out?" I didn't really remember. I just thought everybody always knew about it. Of course, that was stupid. I mean, It's not like I was born with a sign on my forehead saying 'I remember the other Me's life.' I just never really wondered too much how they found out.

I searched for my voice, but I had probably lost it somewhere on the trail. I couldn't find it so I simply shook my head instead. What did that had to do with anything? Well… I didn't know at that moment. But again, my mom is not stupid!

-"One day when you were three, you asked me if I was going to die. I answered I wasn't going to die right then and you told me, "Mommy, promise me you'll never die." I explained to you that I couldn't promise you that, that everybody dies at one point.

Your answered was completely unexpected. You wanted me to promise you I wasn't going to die until Wyatt was very, very old. Or better you said, you wanted me to promise you I wouldn't die until after Wyatt died. Of course, I was shocked, it wasn't the regular answer to this type of questions.

So I asked you, "Why?" I can still remember your pretty baby face and looking at me with your big green eyes that always seemed so wise. Your expression turned way too serious for a three year old baby as you answered, "Because I like Wyatt a lot better when he is nice! I don't want Wy to turn evil! Wyatt was a lot nicer to everybody before you died and he is good. He was always good, no matter what they say. He tried, he was just in too much pain and he couldn't handle it. He lost his mind. I know how he was feeling. I was in a lot of pain too and it was hard." That definitely was not the answer I was expecting.

I asked you how you knew that, hoping there was any other explanation. Then you told me, as if it was the most common thing in the world, "Because I remember."

Her eyes were getting watery. She squeezed my hand comfortingly while whispering, "Everything is going to be fine, honey. Nothing will happen to Wyatt this time. "

I looked at my mom even more scared than before. She knew everything, I didn't know what to do or what to say. After that everything became a big blur. The room started spinning. I couldn't faint right now! That would prove her she is right. Worst, that would keep me in bed and guarded 24/7 for another century! I could feel my whole body shivering underneath the blankets. How did it get so cold all of a sudden? I must have said I was cold, or my mom must have seen me shivering, cuz I recall she covered me with tons of blankets as the room kept fading away.

I could hear my mom's soothing voice from the distance, trying to calm me down and promise me everything was going to be fine. The faces started spinning with the room as more people seemed to come in. Different, confusing voices beside my bed jumbled with the different, confusing voices of my delirium. I could see a multitude of Wyatt's of different ages, lives, and moral inclinations mumbling stuff that I couldn't quite figure out.

Someone put something really cold on my forehead, I tried to shake it off. I was already cold enough but a pair of hands wouldn't let me! I tried to fight them but they seemed to be so much stronger than me.

I heard Paige screaming, "Leo!" In my ear and my head dinned with pain! "Loud!" I think I managed to say cuz she left the room to call for him somewhere else.

Where was dad? Why he was leaving me alone? My other's life abandonment issues kicked in full gear with my delirium.

I could hear Patty crying and screaming, saying she wanted to come in. I guess she was outside my room. Patty is my favorite cousin. She looks up to me so much, it's kind of weird and scary. I mean, I would look up to Wy if I was in her situation, but no. She always wants to be with me and like me. That makes her a pretty determined girl, so I bet she did get inside my room.

Patty and Penny are Paige's twins, they are eight. As I already wrote, they are as popular as you can get when you are eight. Patty has red hair and blue penetrating eyes, that remind me of Wyatt's. She is a little magical oriented-sarcastic-hilarious girl. I love her, she is totally the best little girl ever!

Penny's blond hair and gray eyes started breaking hearts at the age of five. That kind of upsets me a little, I don't particularly enjoy having guys goofing around my baby cousin. But Wy freaks out so much every time a guy comes near the girls, that it is easier to leave it to him! I just pity what their lives will be like when they get to be teenagers. That is, if Wyatt doesn't turn evil this time, of course! Anyway, Penny is outgoing and chatty to an abnormal degree and also super sociable.

I have one more cousin, Prue. She is Phoebe's daughter, she takes after her mother in looks; brown hair, brown eyes. But she definitely takes after her father in personality; super shy and quiet. Prue is Wy's favorite. She was born the same day as the twins. Let me tell you that day was HELL in the house. I mean, we manage to fight demons every day, no problem. But honestly, as much as I love my cousins and my brother, I hope none of them ever gets pregnant again! Did I mention the three girls are destined to be the future Charmed Ones? Yes, the future Charmed Ones!

GEE, one wonders why I have an inferiority complex! Maybe, being born the powerless scum in the middle of the most powerful magical family in the world! Wyatt gets to be the double blessed, the little girls are the charmed ones, my mom and Aunts are the charmed ones too and my dad is a freaking elder… and, and, and…AND ME?? I just get to die in the past! Aren't I the lucky one? Life is so unfair!! How come they forgot about me when they were assigning powers?

Coming to this point, I started wondering if that was why dad wasn't coming. If he didn't care about me because I was so powerless. Ok, ok, I was being unfair to dad. He has always been there for me in this life time, and he did all he could to make up for his flaws in the other one. But give me a break, I was burning with a fever. So, sometimes that excruciating thought, which tortured the other me so much in his past life, just happens to come to my mind! Especially, when I call dad and he takes a while in coming. I am just waiting for him to abandon me at any moment and that scares me.

I think I might have started calling him in my delirium. Cuz he suddenly appeared in front of me, right when I was thinking about him. He muttered some kind of excuse to Mom and ran to my side.

-"Hey buddy! How are you?" he muttered in my ear, caressing my sweaty, damp hair.

Honestly Dad, do you really need to ask? I probably looked like one of those dead zombies we get to fight once in a while. I wanted to answer 'peachy' sarcastically, just to piss him off. Too bad I couldn't make my mouth articulate anything that didn't sounded like a bad taste groan. Did I mention that I hate being sick? Cuz I do! I don't know what is more annoying, having everybody treating me like I was a china doll. Or the fact that I can't even make witty sarcastic remarks because I can't gather the strength to do it.

I have to admit the tingle glow was a blissful relief, once again. After my dad healed me, everybody left the room. Except Mom, Dad and Wyatt, of course. My mom sat beside me and she and Dad both made me promise I was going to calm down. Which kind of promise is that? How could I calm down? It was ridiculous! But I was at the point where I would have promised anything in order to have them treat me like their overprotected son. Instead of as their overprotected agonizing china doll!

-"Ok, Wy." She said, "I want you to stay with him for the next half hour. Play something fun, relax, do anything you want… but keep his mind from coming back to thinking whatever is upsetting him, ok?"

Well, that wasn't that bad. I could think of a lot of things worse than spending some time with Wyatt. Since, my fun and luck can never last, she finished…

-" I'll bring you dinner in half an hour and then you can go to bed."

-"Does that mean I can get out of my bed till then?" I asked sarcastically with a big smile. Who knows…maybe miracles can happen.

-"He he, you are so funny sometimes, Chris." my mom imitated my sarcasm.

-"Is that a yes?"

-"Yes, that is a… yes, keep pushing and I'll force you to eat and go to sleep right now."

-"You guys are no FUN!" I whine. They weren't and I was so bored!

My mom came and kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "Baby, I don't know what happened or how it happened. But trust me on one thing, no matter what happens to me, Wy will be just fine. Don't worry about him, he has the best brother in the world. You made sure he had better start, had a better father, and you will make sure he always be ok no matter what happens, ok?" I nodded, speechless. "I am very proud of you, Chris."

Apparently, the whole mushy-mushy thing, I was talking about earlier, affected the whole family. I am even starting to wonder if a demon possessed them or something. Scary!

-"Thank you, Mom" I smiled widely. Well… whatever, I still have my inferiority complex!

My mom pushed my very reluctant dad out of my room.

-"So… what did Emma had to say. Did anything interesting happen at school?" Wyatt asked once they were gone. For someone that spends every waking moment trying to avoid having to go to school, he sure cares a lot about what's happening at school.

-"You should have stayed with us if you wanted to know," I said absent minded.

-"Well Emma ordered me to leave."

I couldn't help laughing. I mean, almighty Wyatt left Emma boss him around? That was so hilarious. But thinking about it, I realized it was true. Wyatt always did do everything Emma told him to do. Mental note to myself… remember that the next time I need something from Wyatt. I laughed… hard. I don't think that pleased Wyatt at all!

-"What? She is your friend, what was I suppose to do? It's not like you begged me to stay or anything. I just didn't want to bother you guys, you probably had a lot of things to talk about." He was looking at the floor embarrassed. I could see he had wanted to stay and had felt rejected. We had just thought he wanted to leave.

Usually, when everything is fine and I feel my normal inferior self in front of Wyatt, I can't wait to have him feeling inferior too. Just so he knows how I usually feel but when it happens I can't bring myself to enjoy it. Cuz Wy shows that he doesn't think he is the almighty that he is, he also has insecurities and feels as scared and lost as I feel so many times. When that happens I feel so bad for him because I know how he feels. I can't understand how someone so great could think he is anything less than perfect. That anyone in the world wouldn't love to spend some time with him, expressly me.

I looked at my brother, he looked so sad and worried. He also looked drained, like he hadn't sleep in the last couple of days and had lost some weight. I know he had been worried about me at least for a couple of weeks. Wyatt does take the big brother's duty really seriously sometimes, too serious. So, he is always checking in on me to the point of driving me insane, but today I just felt sorry for him. Was Mom right? I didn't think Wy would turn either. Plus this time, I would know which symptoms to look for and might catch it in time to prevent it. That is, if it did start to happen at all in this life.

My headache and fever were rising. I guess Wy realized what I was thinking cuz he snapped me back to reality saying.

-"I thought you weren't supposed to be thinking nasty stuff, bro" He smiled sadly.

I don't know if it was the fever, the fact that my bro was in such a bad shape or that I was attacked by the mushy-mushy demon too but…I got all sentimental and lovey-dovey with Wy.

-"You are a hell of a bro, Wy! And I always want you around when I am with my friends, because you are also my best friend. I just never thought I needed to remind you of that!"

I guess I don't tell my sentimental brother that I love him too often cuz he hugged me, tight. It was so tight I almost couldn't breathe.

-"I love you, Chris. You are the best, best ever. Please promise you'll take care of yourself!"

My brother is… ahh. God… How do I even explain? I mean… DUDE!! You are a sixteen year old guy not a girl. But well, Wyatt is very affectionate with the members of the family, especially with me.

-"OK, air for the little brother!" I kind of worked my way out of my brother's embrace just to deal with mom and supper.

My mom is the best cook in the world but when you can't eat, you just can't eat. No matter how good the food is! But my mom wouldn't listen to reasons.

Mom said she is the one babysitting me that night; Dad replaced her at the club. I am oh-so-not glad to be babysat. I asked her if I could write in my dairy and she was like, 'ok, but then you go to sleep.' So, here I am writing with her staring at me.

I am almost fourteen, come on. I don't need someone to baby-sit me! I can take care of myself. Can't I? I mean, what if she dies in two weeks… I am not ready for that. I do need someone to take care of me, once in a while. I want my mommy and the thought of loosing her is terrifying me. I don't even want to go to sleep, even if I am exhausted. I know that as soon as I close my eyes, my other memories of her death will come and haunt me. That's something I just can't relive.

My eyes are getting watery, I can feel it. I can hear my mom telling me that everything is going to be ok. While I write she is caressing my hair, hugging me, and whispering that it will be fine. I am not much of a hugging person but right now I will stop writing. I need to hug my mom back.

It was so embarrassing after I hugged her cuz I couldn't contain my tears, I was crying all over. Even my mom was shocked, I don't usually cry. I guess my mom realized how ashamed I was, being so weak and all, cuz she kept on telling me that it was ok to cry. That we were going to find a way and that whatever had to happen would happen.

Yeah, Mom… sure! But what if what has to happen is that you die and Wyatt has to turn evil? You don't know what that feels like! You never saw the world of darkness Wyatt created. You don't know how much it hurt everybody when you died. You have no idea how much it hurt to have Wyatt turn and abandon me like that. You have no idea how much it hurt to fight against my own brother. What if that was what was meant to happen?

No… that couldn't be what it is meant to happen. If it is, I will keep on coming back to the past over and over again until I save Wyatt. Even if that means I will have to die a zillion times and have the memories of zillion dark pasts and deaths. I don't care! If it is meant to be then I will keep on fighting, until it's not meant to be any more!

Somehow, thinking of this made almost everything in my bedroom start floating in the air and go smashing against the walls. Funny thing about being sick and angry, it's a pretty lethal combination; no control over my powers. Mom tried to calm me down without any success and gave up. She swore in a way she would never let me swear, and cast a spell. A spell so I would fall asleep and I wouldn't have nightmares. The last thing I heard was my mom's voice saying, 'fuck personal gain!' SHOCKING… I never thought I'd hear my mom using the F word.

**April 14, 2018**

-"Chris, buddy. Wake up!" I was awaken by a familiar voice.

God, that night sleep felt so good! I hadn't sleep so good since… I was my age in my other life time. Which means, I actually have never slept so good in this life time. Pretty pathetic, but whatever… this life is still better than the other one. At least, it's not like my nightmares are from this life time. I open my sleepy eyes.

-"Grandpa," I said happily.

-"So… how are you hanging on champ?"

-"Much better", I lied sitting up. He came and hugged me, I love my grandpa. I said I am not a hugging person but with my grandpa it's different!

Gomay : Thanks!! I hope you liked this chapter too! I wanted to have the Victor-Chris scene in this chapter… but somehow I started writing and the day seemed to never end! Thanks for reviewing!

teal-lover: THANKS!! I hope you liked this too!! Of course Piper figured it out, more than Chris had thought she did!! She cares too much about her little boy not to realize what's going on, still she also knows he needs his time. I hope you are not disappointed on that, they will have a conversation as soon as I figure out what Chris wants to say. Any ideas??

And yeah… everybody knows that he remembers, that is why he says it sucks that he the charmed ones are always the school gossip and the gossip about him is that he is a freak that died in the past and left all his memories to his babyself.

**trina-k:** I am not absolutely sure that I wont pull out the best friend- lovers card. But it wasn't in my plans… I was actually thinking it would be a lot more fun to have Emma hook up with Wyatt (though I don't know how the real Emma will feel about that) but you can kind of see in both chapters how much Wyatt cares for what Emma has to say. And I like the idea of writing Chris's upset thoughts about his best friend and his brother being together and his fears of being left alone. Yeah I love Wyatt he is always such a great character to write. And Leo is a lot cornier than Piper! Always… and Wy… well in my mind Wyatt went insane with grief and that is how he turned, I just find that is the best explanation and in order for that to happen, Wy has to be super sensitive, everything has to affect him a lot, Chris is a lot tougher. That is why in all my stories Wyatt is the one that is all affectionate and corny and Chris is the one that keeps him from being overwhelmed with his emotions. Of course Piper figured it out, more than Chris had thought she did!! She cares too much about her little boy not to realize what's going on, still she also knows he needs his time. Thanks for your review!! I hope you liked this chappie too!

**phoebe turner : **THANKS for your review! I am so glad you liked it. I hope you liked this too! Here is the next one, please keep the reviews coming!

foxhana: Hey I love Chris too, so we can drool about him together!! I wanted to have the Victor-Chris scene in this chapter… but somehow I started writing and the day seemed to never end! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chappie 2.

ShatteredTears89: WOW! I never thought there was that much suspense in that : ) I feel happy now YEY!! Of course Piper figured it out, more than Chris had thought she did!! She cares too much about her little boy not to realize what's going on, still she also knows he needs his time. I hope you are not disappointed on that, they will have a conversation as soon as I figure out what Chris wants to say. Any ideas?? What is going to happen?? Dun Dun…


	5. Chappie V

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay, I have no excuse... or I have a series of really lame excuses, author's block, comp probls, vacations, more comp. probls and corrupted files, etc... Anyways, I can't really thank my reviewers personally like I always like to do, cuz I am on vacations and have limited access to internet and that makes it hard. But THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to all of you, and the people that asked me please to keep on updating this story, special thanks to you.**

CHAPTER V: Who will know the answer?

**April 14, 2018**

-"Chris, buddy. Wake up!" I was awaken by a familiar voice.

God! That night sleep felt so good. I hadn't sleep so good since I was my age in my other life time…that means, I actually had never slept so good in this life time. Pretty pathetic, but well… whatever… this life is still better than the other one… it's not like my nightmares are from this life time. I open my sleepy eyes.

-"Grandpa" I said happily.

-"So… how are you hanging on champ?"

-"Much better" I lied sitting down, he came and hugged me. I love my grandpa… I said I am not a hugging person, but with my grandpa is different!!

- "You are such a bad lier" he grinned." So tell me... what's bothering you so much, champ?"

I looked at him and blushed, somehow I couldn't say it out-loud, it was like if I heard myself saying it, it would become real.

- "In your past life, your mother dies soon, right?" I swallowed soundly out of fear. My grandfather walked to me, sat in my bed and grabbed my hand. Instinctively I avoid his eyes, staring at the wall. "And the day your mother died was the beginning of the end..." Fear injected in my eyes that couldn't do anything else that stay wide open fixed in a unknown point in the middle of the wall. "The death of your mother drove Wyatt insane, didn't it?"

I know I had been fearing that moment for weeks now. I had been reliving the instant of my mother's death in my dreams and my mind insanely. I mean, that is what is making me sick... but hearing the truth gave it a whole new dimension. I didn't expect this to happen and I felt dumb for being so weak. None the less, hearing it from my grandfather made it unbearable, even more real. Or maybe... it was that just now I could share my burden with someone and do something I seldomly do, in this life or in the other, allow myself to be weak, let myself be taken care of, be the kid and let someone else have the responsibility.

Embarrassingly enough I acted more like a little child than I would have ever wanted to. Instinctively my hands covered my ears as I close my eyes and hided my face in my chest.

I felt my grandpa wrapping me in his arms, soothing me, his hands making small circles in my back while he whispered comforting words.

A voice inside me snapped, a voice I had heard so many times before... the voice of the old Chris, he was always tough and goal oriented, even worst than me. He wouldn't let anyone see his weakness, but then... that is cuz he had nobody.

"Cristopher, stop acting like a spoiled brat! This is a serious matter and you have to solve it... you can afford to start crying like a whining baby!"

I opened my eyes and they regained focus, I swallowed my tears and looked firmly and unemotionally at my grandfather.

-"What should I do grandpa? Should I tell them? Should I avoid mom's death? How can I avoid it? I don't even know if it is going to happen this time. And if it does happen, I don't even know if Wy is going to turn evil, I think he won't but ...what if he does?"

-" But I don't understand champ, what is the big deal about telling your parents ?"

-"What if it is meant to be? What if by telling them, something even worst happens, changing the future might have dreadful consequences!"

-"Even worst that loosing your mom?" My grandpa asked horrified.

-"Yes!" I said still completely lacking any emotion. I hated my answer, the same way the other Chris hated most of his answers, but he knew, as good as I know, that sometimes the greater good wasn't just an excuse Gideon use to kill Wy and Chris. Sometimes for the greater good you were forced to do things that you hate doing. Things you hate yourself for doing, and you hate the world for forcing you to do them.

-"You know..." He looked at me sadly, shuffling my hair "Sometimes you act so much like him, it just frightens me"

-"Like who?"

-"Like the other Chris"

-" And why is that bad? I mean, I am him, and trust me, I know him better than anyone, and he was a great person, I wish some day I will be half as good as he was! We owe him a lot, and I am proud to have his name and his genetics!" I snapped a little, but come on, I was edgy already and talking about this topics wasn't really getting my fever down!

-"Of course not! I didn't mean it like that, you know I really liked the other Chris! But he suffered a lot in his life, and all that suffering toughen him so much, forced him to become emotionally unavailable when he needed to be comforted the most. It forced him to retreat himself to a very lonely place. And I just hate thinking you will grow up to act the same, because that would mean you would have been force to go through too many things no one should go through, specially at such a young age. And he was so righteous, that he sacrificed everything, his happiness, his love, his time, his life even, to save everybody else, with minimum help, and a lot more help than he was actually willing to take. I just hate to think you would do the same. He was an amazing, generous, loyal, selfless boy, that suffered too much and offered more than he had to the world. And I admire him and I am proud of knowing he was my grandkid, but I love you too much kiddo, I can't stand thinking you will have to go through something like that again"

-"So you are saying I should tell mom and Dad everything?"

-"You shouldn't be forced to carry this burden alone!"

-"But what if the consequences are even worst, grandpa?" I said scared and something in my room smashed against the wall.

-" Chris, it's just such a tough decision for me too. I don't even know a thing about magic. What would the other Chris had done, kiddo? He always seemed to have the answers for this kind of things"

-"No he didn't" I said sadly "He was always forced to make this kind of decisions. He never knew the answers, he was always scared, and prayed his decisions were the right ones. I just don't want to be forced to take all the decisions at the age of fourteen like he did. I am not ready grandpa! I don't want to lead a movement against Wy, it was so hard" My eyes were getting watery against my will. I felt weak, my brain invaded of memories of my mothers death, and the horrible things that followed.

My grandfather must have seen me loose my balance cuz he grabbed me, leaning me down. When my head touched my pillow,I closed my eyes as the memories invaded my brain, I could feel, I could see, I could smell the blood of my mom, of my family, of thousands of strangers that were unfortunate victims of Wyatt's insanity. Memories of my own torn flesh, of my own blood. Of my eyes looking at my brother's eyes, both pair of eyes containing the tears, both begging each other to stop. Both hoping that the other one would re-capacitate and join him. Both begging the other to please understand why they did what they did.

He could hear Wy's voice in the highest pick of his insanity telling Chris that he loved him. I could remember him whispering that he loved him too. "It's all for Wyatt", was his last thought as he left for the past. "Save Wyatt and you save the future", "save Wyatt and you'll save us both", had been his words as he agonized in his mother's bed.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore, my stomach groaned in disgust and I moved quickly, grabbing the trash-can, I puked repeatedly. When I was done, I scolded myself, I couldn't be such a wuss, I opened my eyes, my head laying on my pillow.

-"What should I do grandpa?" I tried to sound unemotional again.

-"I know nothing about this sort of things" I sighed again, out of frustration "But I am thinking of someone who knows a lot, and I bet he will love to help you decide!"

-"Who?" I asked full of hope.

-"What if you ask the other Chris?"

-"You mean like summon him and ask him?"

-"That is exactly what I mean! I bet he would love to help you with this!"

-"But he has only been dead for fourteen years, we could never summoned him before!"

-"But your grandmother and great-grandmother told you he was there, right?"

-"Yeah"

-"Well I bet that if you try to summon him he will come, and if he can't you ought to tell Penny to tell him that you need him, and I am sure he will find a way to bend the rules and come and visit you" He smiled at me, I did my best to smile back, but yeah, he had a point, Chris WAS the right one for this, he would find the solution.

-" You are right! That is what I will do!" I said with resolution, at least this had been some kind of help and I felt better, I would just delegate the decision making to the one that put me in this horrible situation in the first place. Besides, I would love to talk to Chris! I have all his memories but never talked to the guy. It's like having this best friend, this older brother that you know everything about, but never met... really weird!

Now the problem is, how do I manage to summon Chris without my parents knowing it ? I mean, right now, they don't even let me stay in my room un-supervised, and even if I do get to be alone long enough to summon someone here, they will never let me go to the attic to get all the stuff I need to do the summoning.

I talked a while longer to my grandpa, nothing important, just random stuff, but it was fun.

After my Grandpa left and I stood there, staring at the wall… I mean, there is not that much to say about a plain white wall, but I stared at it for like twenty minutes. Thinking about summoning Chris... it is such a relieve to think he is going to make the decision for me. On the other hand, I am nervous, I always wanted to meet Chris, I idolize Chris, and yet, I am scare to meet him, what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I am a super lame version of his identical genes? What if he is ashamed of me?

So at that point I was basically staring at the wall wondering about all that,

When … a broody Wyatt came into my room, he started pacing in front of my super-interesting-plain-white-wall, blocking my view, and therefore, my concentration.

I wondered what was going on in my brother's mind, but then I decided I had enough with what was going on in my own, so I didn't care. I sighed annoyed; his constant pacing was giving me a killer headache. That seemed to be cue enough, because he stopped and he looked me in the eyes.

-"Are you scared of me, Chris?" He asked, I could see the fear, the pain in Wyatt eyes, and I couldn't remain impavid any more.

-"Of course not!" I answered.

Wyatt eye's got watery. GREAT! Just GREAT! I had enough things of my own to deal with, and I can't STAND watching Wyatt in pain, it just kills me!

-"Yes, you are scared that I might turn into a monster and start killing innocents and tyrannizing the world, you are scared I might blow Phoebe and Patty up, and that I might stab Paige and snapped Penny's neck just to convince you to join me. And I don't want to do it, Chris. I am so scared, I don't want that to happen. "

He ran to my bed and hugged me, it took me like five minutes to react. How did he know all that? He shouldn't have known all that! How did he know how everybody died? That was impossible, I haven't told anyone, ever. Wyatt was so scared, and I was so scared too. I know he didn't want to do it, but…I don't think he wanted to do it in the other life time either.

-"That won't happen, not this time, we won't let it happen this time." I caressed the blond hair laying on my chest, trying hard to believe my own words… I was petrified with fear too. I loved Wyatt, and it was hard to think that that could happen. But I loved the other Wyatt too, and it happened anyways, my love wasn't enough to keep him sane. Still how did my brother know everything that happened? I was never that graphic! "Wy, can you tell me what is going on, please?"

-"You wouldn't tell me what was going on with you" He said.

-"Yes, Wy. I wasn't, and I had very good reasons! See... now you know, and look how frighten you are. I was trying to protect you, Wy." I scolded him

-"I am your BIG brother, I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around!"

-"I will always be here to make sure nothing happens to you, Wy… you know that"

-"Yeah, with your life! That's what worries me, it already happened once, excuse me if it kind of scares me that it might happen again. I am the one that should be protecting you! I am your big brother, I am the damn double blessed and you already gave your life for me once, this time is my turn to protect you. " I hope the look in my face expressed how much I would have wanted to slap my brother if I had any strength for it, he apparently ignore my unhappiness with his lame logic, since he continued " For once, Chris, just for once, you should let us proctect you, like it should be! And since I know you always HAVE to be so strong and independent...and that's my job... I am the one that should protect you...I... I... I had to Chris!"

I wondering what was keeping my brother running around the bushes for so long, that kind of scared me, and I had reasons to be frighten.

-"Wy, what did you do? You are scaring me!"

-"So… I cast a spell" he muttered shyly.

-"You did WHAT?" Now... I was officially scared.

-"I cast a spell to see what was worrying you so much, what was upsetting you so much.I had to, Chris! And then, I saw it all. I saw the other Wyatt laying besides mom's body, screaming and crying, telling you that it wasn't fair, that they were after him. That it was his fault, that he hadn't been powerful enough, and he would never let it happen again. That next time he'd be prepared, that he wouldn't let that happen to any other member of his family. I saw that Wyatt with his funeral clothes, sitting down on his bed. Quiet, staring at the wall, not talking to anyone for days and days. I saw the other Wyatt appearing in the kitchen after a month of staring at the wall. He was dressed in black and told you not to worry, that he would come late. Late became days, then he started leaving from months at a time, and then his soul was lost forever. There was a garland, right behind where mom got killed. "Happy fourteen's birthday Chris", they were setting everything for your party."

Did I ever mention how hard is to keep a secret in this family? Nah it was virtually impossible. Empathy, telepathy, spells and potions, premonitions, you name it… if you wanna keep a secret you have to move to the underworld and hope everybody looses their powers. When I was in the past, I did quite a remarkable job, but still they didn't know me, I didn't live at the manor and I avoid speaking about anything that wasn't the demon hunt of the day. And somehow I manage to convince them that they shouldn't make a potion to see the future. Right now…I just didn't know what to tell Wyatt!

-"You hate me, don't you?" He continued. He was crying looking abashed.

-"Of course I don't hate you, Wy!"

-"Of course you do. After all I done to you, after all I put you through, after all you've done for me. You have to hate me!"

-"What are you talking about Wy?" It was hard… but I let the mushy-mushy demon invade me again, cuz it was that or smacking my brother out of it, and I didn't think that would have worked. "I love you Wy! You are my best friend. You are the best brother I could ever ask for"

-"You are lying, Chris. I am dreadful" He whined

-"Stop being foolish, Wy, you are great. I love you, and you know it" I said harshly, I didn't want to sound mean, I just wanted to snapped him out of it.

-"You shouldn't... I am horrible!"

-"I should, and you are awesome, that wasn't you, Wy! That was another Wyatt and he, insane and all, was a good brother, evil Wyatt always cared about the other Chris, the same way the other Chris always cared about him"

-"Yeah he cared in the most insane, evil, despicable, sadist way"

-"That was the only way he knew how, he was insane!!" I yelled, defending my insane brother from my other life time. Sometimes with all my memories, I even have the other Chris' feelings, I couldn't help it. "Wy, please, I am not feeling that good" I said weakly and calmly, yelling had really made me feel worst, and Wy could see it, cuz he looked at me guilty and put a hand on my forehead to feel my temperature, I tried to avoid his touch, but I was too weak to react fast enough. "please, Wy." I pleaded." You know how I feel about you, and trust me, he felt the same way about his Wyatt" I said resigned, leaning on my pillow as my brother caressed my burning forehead worryingly.

-"Did he?" He said with glassy eyes, a tiny ray of hope in them, I just nodded " That's not possible, he was horrible to him!"

-"No he wasn't, not at the begging at least. And then... he was crazy, Chris knew that!"

-" I don't deserve you or your other you as a brother" he said humbly, if I wouldn't have been feeling way too sick and tired, my inferiority complex would have loved that assertion. "So what are we going to do now? Are we telling mom or dad?"

-"About that..." suddenly my feverish mind conceived a plan " I was wondering if you could help me with something" I smiled smugly.

-"Sure, bro, whatever you need! Just tell me" he said oblivious of my plan.

-" You know how you just didn't believe me the other Chris liked his Wyatt as much as I like you?" Wyatt nodded "How would you like to ask him that yourself?"

-"What? What are you thinking about doing CHRIS?"

-"I need your help to summon Chris!"

-"But..."

-"Wy, think about it... I really can't make this decision, and it's killing me, and it will kill you too, now that you know. If we summon him, he can tell us what to do. If someone knows what to do, that someone is him. And then... we can get to talk to him, don't you want to talk to him? But I can't do it alone, mom and dad won't let me alone enough time to summon anybody"

-"But you are too weak! What if you get worst? What if casting the spell requires too much energy and something happens to you?"

-"That won't happen, Wy. You have to help me, bro, please! You'll tell mom and dad you'll stay with me tonite and then bring all the summoning stuff to my room and we summon him!"

-"But mom and dad tried to summon him tons of times, and the powers that be won't let him come yet!"

-"Mom and dad just wanted to talk to him. Grandpa says that if he learns we need him, he will come and help us. PLEAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I pleaded with the best puppy face I could pull out.

-" Ok, you go sleep now. Really sleep! Relax and try to get better now, and I will go prepare everything. ok?" I nodded, closing my eyes " Everything is going to be fine soon, so you have nothing to worry about" He caressed my hair softly and tucked me in "He will tell us what to do, so you shouldn't worry anymore" I faked a small smile, I knew my brother was trying more to convince himself than me. "I love you, bro" He said kissing my forehead.

-"I love you too" I whispered to the air as he was leaving.


	6. Chappie VI

**A/N: Thanks A LOT, LOT, LOT to everyone who reviewed, you keep me going and here is the update for the people that have been asking if I ditched this story… no, I haven't. I don't have time to answer every review personally as I would like to, but I wanted to post it anyways. I promise a new update soon, real soon, like hopefully next week. Please keep on reviewing it, since like everybody, I love getting reviews!**

CHAPTER VI:

**APRIL 15, 2018**

It was eleven fifty-five last night when I looked at my watch for the millionth time. "Five more minutes and we'll do it" I told Wy, he sighed, not very convinced.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" He asked me.

"You should move that crystal a little bit to the left." Was my solely answer.

Wy was setting everything up, while I was telling him what to do. I was sitting down, leaning on the back of the bed, I could feel my heart racing and Wy's uncertain looks that pierced my body every second and a half.

Just five more minutes and I would meet the owner of all those memories that I inherited, my hero and my torturer at the same time… A me that is not really me…odd.

Four… I could see Wyatt arranging everything, he looked scared and unsure, probably the thought of which could be the reaction of this other Chris frightened him, but I knew there was no reason to worry, Chris will love Wyatt.

Three… fear invaded me, but… what would Chris think of me? I bet he probably watches us all the time from up there… at least, that is what grandma always says. He is probably so disappointed on what I had become… I am never going to be able to be as good as he was, and I know it. Will he hate me for wasting all his potential on a life so poorly lived? That wonderful life he gave his life to achieve.

Two… everything is ready and Wyatt is walking to me, the spell in his hand and looking at me nervously. I looked at him and smile, probably as nervously as he smiled back to me, sitting on my bed, he shows me the familiar rhymes.

One… we both sighed heavily, nervous and anxiously, trying to look at each other reassuringly. "Ready?" Wyatt asks me. "As I'll ever going to be… here goes nothing." I answer.

The grandfather's clock strikes twelve, dun-dun-dun, I count 12 times. The house becomes silent again and we read.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

But nothing happened…

"I told you he wasn't going to come, they won't let him yet! They said we'd have to wait like 20 years or so after his death to be able to summon him!" Wyatt told me, half of him heart broken, the other half relieved.

"CHRIS PLEASE COME! I NEED YOU! I really do…" I told the air above me, hoping he could hear. "Wy, you ask him… he would definitely pay attention if you ask him to come." I asked my brother, I knew Chris would pay attention to him.

Wyatt looked at me like "Are you kidding me?" but just said "Please Chris, we need you, for real… come… please?"

We read the spell once again and finally my room started glowing blue and we started trembling with anticipation.

You can imagine my disappointment when it wasn't Chris that showed up, but my Grandma Patty.

"Grandma, what are you doing here? We were summoning the other Chris!" I asked a little bit more annoyed than I should have to, but give me a break, I had an off charts fever, I was anxious, scared, frustrated and confused, I was nowhere near a point where I was thinking about my manners.

"Hello and nice to see you to you too!" She smiled at me, but probably realized the reason why I was so far off from polite. She just moved to my bed and sat between Wy and me, on the spot Wyatt left her. She caressed both our cheeks "You had both grown so much" She said in that motherly- fashionably-goofy way grandma's always say that. I might have shown my annoyingly impatience because she was "All right, all right, you act more and more like him everyday" Which I bet she meant as an insult, but I felt flattered. "I know you are calling for Chris, and that is why I am here for! You can't summon Chris you know that, you have to wait at least six more years until the powers authorize him to come."

"But we need him grandma. We really do, and if he knows we need him he'll come, just go tell him… PLEASEE…" I tried my best puppy-dog-irresistible-to adults-look, but I bet it didn't work.

"He knows, and that is why I am coming here to ask you not to call him. Your Grams Penny is over there driving insane trying to stop him, and you have NO idea how stubborn that boy can be! So you got to help me too, cuz it's not like Chris cares at all about breaking stupid rules or putting himself in danger, if his family needs his help."

"Ohh come on grandma… just help him bend a couple of rules! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee I need to talk to him!"

"You are not asking us to bend a couple of rules, you are asking us to let Chris break rules, and you know he is on probation since he came down, right after his death when your mom was crying for him, breaking every single rule that there is and his only excuse was that he couldn't stand watching his mother in pain in any circumstance, and it was worst if he knew he was responsible for that pain. Trust me, the powers don't care about those things."

"But that was like 14 years ago…" I whined.

"Yeah and he is still on probation, imagine what would happen if he comes back now…"

"What can they do grandma? Kill me? I am already dead! I don't think they can do much more... "A soft voice from behind them told them, they turned around.

There he was, the portrait of what Chris new he was going to look 10 years from now. He was standing, a little shrugged, his hands, hidden in his jean's pockets, were shyly pushing down, and he was staring at them with a bashful look and a timid smile on his face.

"Did someone call for my help?" He asked.


	7. Chappie VII

Chapter VII:

"Chris" I screamed before I could even realize what I was doing.

"That's me kiddo, and you… so how have you been?" He asked casually, as if we knew each other forever, and then we did… I had all his memories and he saw me grow up from up there. Not only that, but… we were one and the same…

Only… we were not the same… now fear invaded me…and my low self esteemed kicked in full gear… what if he hated me? What if he thought I was a disgrace for his genes?

I tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I could see Wyatt, he was also staring at the new comer in Awed, probably also wondering how would Chris react towards him.

"Chris, you shouldn't be here!" Grandma spoke.

"I couldn't leave them like this grandma!" He excused himself and something in his eyes was reassuring. I could see in those eyes that I knew so well, that he was sorry for going against what grams and grandma wanted, that he was scared of what might happen, but overall that he really wanted to help us, and that he was willing to hurt the matrons of the family and to face what ever punished they impose on him so I wouldn't have to face this on my own.

"But…" She interrupted.

"No buts… I am sorry, I really am… but I really need to talk to them." Then I noticed something else, Chris wanted and feared to meet us, as much as we wanted and feared to meet him. "Do you think you can leave us some privacy?" He asked her sweetly.

My grandma walked to him, kissing his cheek and barely caressing his arm.

"Be careful dear" She said as she faded away.

Chris looked at us shyly and sighed heavily, I could tell he was as nervous as we were but he decided he had to be the "adult" in the room. So slowly and almost shaky he approached the empty spot grandma had left.

"Tough decision we have to make, eh?" he asked walking towards us trying to fake a reassuringly smile.

"I am sorry!" Wyatt snapped before I could react.

"Sorry for what, Wy?" Chris asked sweetly, He knew what he was talking about, heck… **_I_** knew what he was talking about, but Chris was just trying to make Wy feel better.

"For what happened… for all that I did… for everything." He mumbled absentminded, with a lost and terrifying stare lost in space.

"You didn't do anything, Wy" He said patting his knee.

"Yes, I saw it… it was horrible! I saw it all!" His face contorted with pain and fear. I realized for the first time since Wy told me about the spell he cast, that he had actually seen it all, and the implications of that.

I mean, I had those memories all my life, they are unnerving and sometimes they do bring me close to a nervous brake down… but I am used to them, I was born with them.

I looked at the other Chris and I could sense he was thinking the same I was. His memories also distressed him, but he had lived them, they had formed one after the other and not all together in a mass of horrendous and dismaying memories. He had time to assimilate them.

Heck… we were the good guys in our memories… none of those were luxuries Wyatt had.

I "really" grasp the whole meaning of my brother statement for the first time; I understood why he had been so edgy and scared all day. When he cast a spell to ask what was upsetting me so much, what I was hiding, he got everything that upset me, he got EVERYTHING that I was hiding. And it was ALL at once. I knew those memories… Chris knew those memories… we were conscious of how it might affect someone if they got them all at once and unprepared.

Wyatt had seemed to manage to keep it together the whole day, probably for me, I guess; but now it seemed that seeing the other Chris relieved him of the "older brother and always composed and in charge" duty, or maybe seeing him just triggered the memories he saw or something.

I put a comforting hand on his lap, he grabbed mine and squeezed it. The other Chris looked him straight in the eyes, worried. Wyatt seemed to be in a horrible trance, he wasn't saying anything, he was doing anything, other that squeezing my hand so hard I thought he was going to break it. But in his eyes you could see all the fear of the world, his mouth was tight and so rigid, I thought he might break his jaw.

"The one thing we needed!" I thought sarcastically, though scared to death. What if by triggering all the memories back Wyatt lost it again?

"What did you see, Wy?" Chris asked him softly. He didn't answer, he was still lost somewhere, and it wasn't a pretty place for the look on his face. Chris and I shared an understanding and terrified look. "WY!" Chris yelled at him, still nothing. 'WYATT, snap out of it NOW!" he commanded firmly, shaking him a little. Wyatt seemed to react, and looked at him, a tear crossed his face. "Wy, you said you saw it all. What did you see?"

"I saw his life, my life... His memories… like Chris has yours… Wyatt's all he did, all he felt." I would have gloated about personal gain and the consequences of trying to invade my privacy, but looking at Wy's pitiful state I couldn't even think about anything but comforting him.

His baby blue eyes filled with water as he told Chris" I didn't mean to, I didn't want to do all that… I tried to stop the memories once they began… They were horrible! But I couldn't! The imagines kept on coming, the murders, the pain, the loneliness. I am so sorry, Chris. I didn't mean to…"Chris hugged Wyatt, that oddly enough was as big as him or even bigger.

"I know you didn't, it wasn't you, Wy. Remember that!" he said soothingly, lovingly. My hand still squeezed by his tight grip.

"I saw it all Chris, it was me…in one level or the other…it was me… like he is you. All that I did… how am I ever going to be able to forgive myself?" My brother asked and I felt sorry for him, he looked so guilty.

"He wasn't you, Wy." I whispered " I know you, you are a great person, a great brother. You are awesome and you have nothing to feel guilty about!"

"Yeah, I watched you guys all my life, and you are an awesome brother, and you would never abandon him" Chris said sadly pointing me " I know how much you care about him, and that you never would do the things he did." And what Chris really meant, but his selflessness would never let him express was… and that you would never do to him the things he did to me.

It didn't matter, Wyatt and I knew what he meant… it was written all over the pain in his face.

Instead of comforting him, that made Wyatt feel worst.

"You might know how much I cared about him, but apparently you definitely don't know how much he cared about you." He said gloomy, wiping his tears "And that is what scared me the most! He cared about you Chris, you were the only living person he gave a damn about. He adored you, he idolized you. He really, really didn't mean to hurt you, he was just too sick… too twisted… his judgment was too clouded by power and insanity, he honestly believed what he preached… there was too much pain to bear, and he thought it was the only solution. What if that happens again?"

My bet is that Chris stopped listening to MY Wyatt's words right after he idolized you or maybe he heard he didn't mean to hurt you, cuz I don't think he heard anything else. His face lit like the Rockefeller center's Christmas tree.

"Do you really think he cared about me?" He said smiling.

Wyatt, still upset, looked at him. Nevertheless, once he saw the smile in the face, and he read all the uncertainty and hope in his eyes, my selfless brother's heart went to him, he couldn't stay centered in his problems when he saw how much it meant to Chris to know his own Wyatt had cared about him.

"I just had a O.D of his memories, trust me they were confusing, horrible, insane and a whole bunch of other horrible and perplexing stuff, but the one thing that it came clear out of them, was that he always cared about you, till the end, no matter how sick, twisted and insane that love was. He was just too blinded to see the consequences of his actions… He honestly believed that what he did was for the best… for the world and mainly for you! He thought he knew what was better for you that is what he did all he did!"

Wyatt saw Chris' expression; he was in awed looking at him. Wy knew and I knew, that half through those words, Chris started to find it hard not to confuse my Wyatt with his own. Wanting so badly to hear his real brother telling him that it was ok, that he had loved him, he was absorbing eagerly every word and soaking himself in them, pretending it was his brother the one talking.

"And you didn't hate me when I left you and went to the past, to "betray" you as you said? Weren't you going to send someone to kill me as Bianca told me?" He asked frighten, expectation sparkling from his jade eyes.

That had been the only time his brother had been really violent towards him. Wyatt noticed the confusion in the articles and smiled, he pity Chris a little, he needed to hear it from his Wyatt so badly. He probably thought it didn't hurt anyone if he played the role for a while.

Wyatt looked at me and smiled, like asking for my permission to impersonate the other Wyatt. On the other hand, he gently squeezed my hand, that was still in his, but he had released his death grip once he noticed Chris needed him to snap out of his trance.

My brother's eyes looked at me and they expressed a thank you. I am not sure why. I asked him later and he told me "for being such a good brother, because I know that you, like he did, will stuck with me to the end no matter what, and you will never give up on me. And no matter what I do, you will still love me!." Which shocked me, it's like SOOO obvious… I mean, of course I will do that! He is Wyatt… I just couldn't picture a life without Wy!

Wyatt looked at Chris.

"No Chris, I didn't hate you… I sent Bianca to get you, because I missed you, and I knew she was the one person I could be sure she wouldn't hurt you. I was pissed, no doubt about it, you abandoned me, and I did think you betrayed me, but I certainly didn't hate you! And of course I wasn't going to send anyone to kill you! I didn't send anyone after you after that, did I? Do you honestly think not having the spell would have stopped me? I just told Bianca that so she would do it! She wasn't going to let someone else go after you, because they would have harm you, the same reason why I wasn't going to let anyone else go after you. I am sorry about what happened to Bianca, it was an accident and you know it, and I did heal her, after you left. I promise! I wasn't going to let your fiancé die… even if she wasn't even close to be good enough for you, and you deserve a lot better, if you ask my opinion."

"Nobody is good enough for me, according to you." Chris chuckled with a face damped with tears.

"Of course not! There is nobody in this planet good enough for my buddy!" Wyatt smiled smugly.

Chris pulled Wyatt into a hug and closed his eyes. I wondered what went through his head… I could infer for the length of the embrace, that he didn't want to let go for sure, maybe that he missed his brother, or that he finally heard what he waited so long too hear, or maybe how lucky I was to have this Wyatt.

But then my Wyatt could still become his Wyatt… I was so engaged in my thoughts, and the other two were so engulfed in their hug that we never heard when the door opened; we only heard the…

* * *

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES Nahh it's not that hard I think, since is told in first person, is either me or Chris. Tell me if it is confusing. Yeah I could totally see Chris waiting there shyly till people pay attention to him, and with this adorable humble look…! I hope you liked this.

Bubble Gum: I am glad you liked it, I hope you liked this one too… I still don't know what they'll do… but yeah… I love having two Chris and a Wyatt in my fics : ). THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Nathy1000000: "y mirá que yo se donde buscarte en serio." Hehehehhe.. ya me da miedo… ahora hago lo que me pidas…nah era el suspenso y siempre tiene un toque de emocion que Chris se cague en las rules y se sacrifique a si mismo, pobre alma torturada y altruista, para salvar a su flia… o no? Espero que te haya gustado un torturado Wyatt y todos los Chris son divinos… asi que no hay manera que no gusten. : )

ChrisBianca: See… I updated like super soon, so I hope you liked it, I have the next chappie almost ready too! What more can they do to Chris? I still haven't thought about it… but I fear for him!

phoebe turner: I know… I love Old Chris-good Wyatt interaction, probably obvious since you read most of my fictions, I hope you are not disappointed in this one! Really fast update though : ) and next chappie is almost ready.

AngelsDon'tSleepHere: Hey! Carrie, right? (I read your Bio yesterday… I am still thinking about the dreamers that dream weird dreams, I am just missing what dream to be able to explain you exactly what it means :P) I am so glad you liked my fictions! Be careful and don't hit yourself with sth too sharp… unless you are dreaming, in which case it won't hurt that bad. The story is blushing shyly but still kisses you on your cheek and it's looking forward to cuddle with you, to see if you two can fall asleep and you can explain her (well I speak Spanish and the story is feminine in Spanish and it has no gender in English, so I'll choose her to be a her) all about the dreamers that dream dreams! No seriously, tks, tks, tks… I hope you liked my update.

cherrygirl1987: See just cuz you asked me too : )! I hope you liked this one too! Really fast update though : ) and next chappie is almost ready.

Starra: I am soo glad you liked my stories! And that you think I had captured the characters so well, that is a nice compliment. TKS! I hope you liked this chappie too… please let me know…

Chris-Halliwell: See that was a fast update and the next chappie is almost done! YEYYYYYYYY now I have 3 Chris all together, that is super cool… he is so hot, the more the merrier : ) I hope you liked this one too… I NEED to know all Chris are happy with their story, right:)

moonfirefairy: Well, I hope this was soon enough : ) I have the next chappie almost ready if you still like this. Thank you so much for reviewing and let me know what you think.

Terri : Well new reader for this story but a familiar name, I am so glad you like this story too. I hope you like this chappie too, I updated fast as I promised : )…I know it sucks that Chris is not on the show… as anything… I don't care… but we want CHRIS back!

teal-lover: You really loved it? AHHH that makes me so happy stands up and do the happy dance. I know isn't Chris adorable, risking everything to help his family and being all so shy and so adorable! I hope you liked this one too. I updated really fast: )… TKSSSS


	8. Chappie VIII

CHAPTER VIII:

But then my Wyatt could still become his Wyatt… I was so engaged in my thoughts, and the other two were so engulfed in their hug that we never heard when the door opened; we only heard the…

"OH MY GOD, CHRIS" When my mom screamed.

Chris turned his head to face the door, and I wish I could have seen the smile on his face when he looked at mom and dad, it was probably incredible.

"Mom, Dad." He said jolly, standing up.

Mom ran to hug him, I will wonder all my life how she manage with her tiny body to engulf his tall lean body the way she did, because he practically disappeared in her arms. He slowly began to come into sight again when she started kissing almost every part of his body, looking at him, making sure it was him.

"How is it possible?" She asked with a beatific smile. Suddenly she frowned "Is there any problem?"

"The kids needed my help." He smiled at her, caressing her hair, looking at her as if she was the most perfect work of art in the planet.

"So they let you come?" She asked happily and relieved.

Chris looked at the floor, at the decoration in my room, at whatever place you could think of, to avoid looking at mom's face.

"Chris?" She suddenly asked me. Why didn't she ask him? Beats me! I guess I probably still lacked the many years on lying training that my other version had.

I decided that if it was working for the other Chris, it had to work for me, so I also proceed to study the decoration in my room and the pattern in the carpet.

"CRISTOPHER!" My mom yelled, who knows to which of us, probably both. Then she lifted Chris' face softly and forced him to look her in the eyes. "What have you done, sweety?"

"They needed me, mom!" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Chris, you know how risky it is for you to come after the last time! They are not going to just let it go this time!" She said worried, caressing his face and you could see how every fiber of her body wanted to treasure every second of that touch. Forever keep the scent and feeling of his skin in hers. I almost felt jealous, but then… I know how much it meant to him to have her touching him like that, and I know how my mom and my dad missed him, she knew it might be the last time in a long, long time, that she would be caressing his skin, hearing his words, staring into his sad eyes, that is… if she didn't die in two weeks, and then… she didn't know about that.

I wondered if Chris wanted mom to die, so he could be with her. I bet he did… but I knew…deep inside me, that he would do everything in his power to stop that from happening, to spare us the grief of loosing her, and to spare her the pain of loosing us.

Chris didn't answer, he just imitated her, caressing her cheeks and looking straight into her eyes, telling her a million things without saying a word.

"Honey, you can't always sacrifice yourself for everybody, you have to think in yourself once in a while!" She whispered to him adoringly "And that goes to you too" She then said facing me… Like I had something to do with ANYTHING! Whatever… mom…

"Well, I was being selfish mom… I get to see and interact with my family! What more can I ask for?" He smiled persuasively… I can't believe it… he actually stole my persuasive smile… the one smile that I KNOW mom and dad would never say no to! But well… maybe I stole it from him without even noticing.

My mom sighed when she heard his words, like she does with me ALL the time…

"Ahhh… what am I going to do with you?"

"You could give me one more hug and I wouldn't complain." He said smiling.

"See you should learn from him!" My mom told me, while pulling him into another hug.

"I live with you, he hasn't talked to you or hugged you in fourteen years!" I excused myself while EXACTLY at the same time… and this was funny… he said…

""He lives with you, I haven't talked to you or hugged you in fourteen years!"

When they pulled out of the hug, Chris started looking around, as if he was looking for someone, as if something was odd. Then I realized… Dad hadn't move from the door yet, he was standing there…completely still, actually more like kind of shaking and staring fixed at Chris. Chris looked at him worried.

"Aren't you going to come and say hi to me, dad?" Chris said softly and affectionably but he looked confused, even hurt.

"Sorry." Dad mumble… I think, because we could barely hear it.

"What, dad?"

"I am sorry. I am so sorry son! I tried, I swear I tried." His eyes got all watery.

" I don't understand, sorry for what, dad? You tried what?" He asked confused.

"I tried… I tried to save you, I swear I did!" he started crying "I didn't mean to let you down, I didn't mean to break my promise; I didn't mean to abandon you one more time. I know you hate me now son, but I swear tried… I would have done anything to save your life, but I've failed you, one more time, like I did all your life, I wasn't there for you, I was there for everybody else as you said your mom, Wy, half of the world… but I let you die… and I am soo sorry, Chris. I swear I tried, and I know is not good enough and I know you'll never forgive me, but I didn't want it to be that way." He was rambling through the tears. It was quite pitiful, I felt sorry for my dad.

Woow… all this years my dad lived with that weight over his shoulders? Thinking that the other Chris hated him? Maybe that was why he was always so overprotective with me… who knows… but I never knew my dad felt like that!

Now it was Chris that ran to dad and hugged him.

"It's ok dad, there is nothing to forgive, I know you tried. I never blamed you."

"But I wasn't there for you, I was there for everybody else, as you said, but I wasn't there for YOU!" He raised his voice.

"You were there for me… I died in your arms, remember?"

"That wasn't enough…" Now his voice was so soft it was barely a whisper.

"It wasn't enough for whom? For me or for YOU? It was for me dad, I needed you there and you were there for me, that meant a lot, you are never going to imagine how much it meant for me to die in YOUR arms." Spoke the voice of wisdom.

"But you still died…I couldn't save you."

"But you were there, at that moment you weren't with Wyatt, you weren't with mom, you weren't with anybody else, you were with ME when I needed you the most, and you went through one of the most horrible experience, you watch your kid DIE, so I wouldn't be alone, and I will always remember that."

"But you weren't supposed to die!" He sobbed uncontrollably.

"No… you didn't want me to die, and I am glad you didn't, dad! But it's different; I was supposed to die that day."

"NOOO it was all MY fault! It was MY friend, you died defending MY son, your older brother, I should have died, I should have saved you, you are my son and I let you die." He was crying uncontrollably, Chris was rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"I was suppose to die that day, dad! It was for the best"

"WHY? HOW? How can say that you dying was for the best?" Mom shouted from her end, I realized at that point that she was also crying, I don't know how long she had been doing it.

"Can't you see? If I wouldn't have died, I would have faded away, his soul and my soul are one, and they would have merged. I don't know if it was as a reward for what I did, or just a loophole in the system that allowed that by me dying just seconds before my time line changed and he was born, a part of my soul could actually ascend to the land of the dead. If I wouldn't have died, I would have just ceased to exist, like everybody on time line did. Dying was the only way of keep on existing on some realm, Gideon unintentionally did my a favor my stabbing me."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not, Dad!" He said smiling, giving him a bear hug that was returned oh-ever-so-gladly-and-relieved by my dad, that seemed to get twenty years younger (and my dad doesn't age!) in a second.

"Now if everybody doesn't mind, I think I need to have a private conversation with the young man on the bed, we can catch up later, now that I am here and I don't know what's expecting me up there, but it can't be good; I have no rush in leaving, trust me."

* * *

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLESHere one without a cliffie, just for you… though cliffies are fun! I hope you liked it!

ShhhDon'tTalkDon'tTalk : Hey you changed your nick… it doesn't matter, you'll always be "THE ANGELIC DREAMER" for me… a very perv and funny Angelic Dreamer… I just can't imagine what dreams you dream… but yeah a general spanking round on the house… even Piper can get spanked if you want… though I don't find it very tempting… I hope you liked this chappie.

ChrisBianca: Ups yeah I forgot…did someone said I did it on purpose? Nahhh they are BIG FAT LIERS! Well I hope it was worth the suspense. Your question, if I like Bianca… It depends on the fiction I guess… in my own fictions, yeah I like her… the stories I have on my mind of what her lives (the good and the bad) were and how she was, actually she is a really nice girl that suffered A LOT… I don't know if I like her for Chris though, or at least the Chris from the unaltered reality. I think they are both too cold and rational and can put their emotions aside too easily…which means they can understand each other and that can help them survive in a horrible world like the one they come from, but in a much nicer world, they would just end mistrusting everything and everybody and they wouldn't allow themselves to be happy, in a nicer world Chris needs someone that can help him relax and reinsert himself into society. Does that makes any sense? Does that answer your question?

teal-lover: I am so glad this story, yeah it's kind of a very simple, sappy, easy reading story, but cute nonetheless! Yeah Chris is cute, future version, past version, unaltered future version of the past version (and however it can be!), he is just CUTEEEEEE! I hope you liked this chappie too.

Starra: Well… here you have another update… I hope you liked it too.

Chris-Halliwell: Is this chappie any clearer? I hope so, and I hope you liked it too. I don't understand what you said about the email, if you wanna email me… sure go ahead…Ahhh and here I am getting the third Chris Halliwell in the story as you asked! I hoped you liked the interaction with your parents!

Nathy1000000: Hehe…. Sorry que no te conteste tu email, acabo de llegar de semana santa en gessel hoy a la madrugada, y estoy subiendo esto que ya estaba escrito. Si viste… me encanta torturar a mis personajes… vos casarte con Chris? Hmmm no se… me parece que primero lo hago casarse conmigo! Si Chris-Wy son lo mas, lo versátil que es esa relacion. Espero que tambien te haya gustado este chappie!

phoebe turner: TKS! I hope you liked this too.

Pukah: Hey, ya te estaba extrañando! Yeah the pink elephant from the acid Chris took befote he left heaven! "I liked the way the conversation changed between the 'we need your help' to the 'your brother loved you'. " Tks… yeah they were cute… I admit it! I want cookies… it was the scream… Piper's scream… Am I forgiven now? Do I get a cookie?


	9. Chappie IX

**Chapter IX:**

"I am sorry." Chris told me as soon as everybody left, walking towards me and sitting on the floor, beside my bed.

"For what?" I asked confused, I mean, what could he be sorry about? He hadn't done anything wrong at all, on the contrary, he had risk everything to come and help me, the same way he had selflessly risked everything to go to the past and saved Wyatt.

"I am sorry that you had to live with my memories and be haunted by them all the time, I am sorry that they make you go through things like this and force you to make such tough decisions." He barely whispered shyly, staring at the floor ashamed.

I felt horrible for him, I mean… I bet if he could have chosen his memories, he would have definitely lived a very different life, it wasn't his fault that his life had been a living hell most of the time. "Well… you had to live them… that oughta be a LOT worst." I told him.

"Yeah… still you had to live with them since you were born. It must be really hard to struggle with those memories as a baby. I mean I HAD a happy childhood! My life started to go to hell after my fourteen b-day!"

"As you said, I was born with them… I don't know how it is to live any other way Chris, so don't worry about it!" I smiled at him comfortingly.

"That's the problem you don't even know how it is to sleep without the nightmares, how it is to relax, how it is to close your eyes and don't see the dead bodies of your family and friends, how it is to find peace at least for one second, how it is to feel anything else but guilt…" His face contorted in an anguish grimace and I knew he was talking about how he felt more than how I felt. I smiled at him sympathetically.

" I learnt to do that, Chris… When I wake up from my nightmares, I have a great father and Brother to run to… a mother that comforts me and a beautiful green and blue world to run to… my world is not grey and black like yours… and hopefully it will never me. And having your memories allowed me to know this amazing human being that I once was, this great fighter that saved the world, sacrificing everything, even his own life to achieve it, this great human being I hope I can once be but I seriously doubt I will ever be able to fill his shoes… I won't trade the nightmares, the fear, the pain for not knowing who you are, never… I am glad I got to know you this way and now personally, Chris… honestly glad, and I wouldn't trade anything for that." I said consolingly, smiling, he smiled back at me happily. " I just wish you hadn't go through all that… I wish you could had a happy life like the one you offered to me… but there is no way you can blame yourself for the awful memories I have… you wanted them less than anyone… they are all Gideon's fault and you saved us all, not haunt us… understood?"

Chris sighed and nodded with a tiny smile.

"So what are we going to do about, mom?" I asked finally.

Chris sighed again.

"The million dollar question, right? The crucial moment in our existence!" He told me.

I nodded. " You understand why this is so complicate, right?"

"Of course… not only your fate, mom's fate, Wy's fate is at risk… but the fate of the world might be in jeopardy!" WAY to tranquilize me Chris! I thought after his remark… but I just nodded.

"Well… actually mom knows what is bothering you, she just doesn't know when, grandpa knows when but doesn't know how and Wy knows everything! And we know Wy… he is worst than Aunt Phoebe when it comes to keep a secret."

I chuckled and we heard a groan from outside the door.

" And yeah, we know you are listening, Wy… We can sense you pacing frenetic as a dog in a cage outside." Chris snigger.

I honestly hadn't sense Wy before… but I guess I had too many things in my mind…

"Yeah, WY... GO AWAY! We are trying to have a private conversation in here!" I yelled at him, more amused than upset… but now, conscious that he was there, I couldn't avoid sensing his distress " Wy… stop tripping, you are making us even more nervous!"

I could sense my brother stopped pacing, reflecting for a second, he orbed away… to Emma's… Emma's? What the hell would he go to Emma's at two in the morning for? My brother was a weird dude… I give you that… Still… I didn't have time to think about that right now.

"So what are you saying, Chris?" I asked them.

"That everybody is going to find out eventually, and they will use any method in the book; Wyatt's little backfired attempt of a spell proves it! Better get all the straight facts from the source and without any awful consequences… What do you think?"

"I don't want to think anymore… That is why I called YOU here, right?" I smiled tragically. Chris chuckled and shuffled my hair.

"That's right kiddo… everything is going to be fine!" He hugged me " I promise, I'll make sure everything turns out ok, ok?"

Wrapped in his arms I remembered how the heavy strains of the feeling he had to save the world took a toll on Chris' body and mind every day of his life, consuming his mind, soul and heart… as he fought hard to keep them. As he fought hard to save the world from the monster his brother had become, without becoming a heartless, drained monster himself.

I knew it wasn't fair to put all the burden of what might happen in the next weeks on him, but at the same time, it was such a relief… and I was so tired… so very tired of fighting… and I trusted Chris so much… he was my hero… our savior… I know he could achieve anything he set his mind on.

Lost in his embraced I felt safer than I ever did, I felt more relaxed than I had felt in a long period of time… I couldn't help feeling a warm cozy feeling. " I know!" I said, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

Chris caressed my hair softly. "Sleep, kiddo, everything is going to be fine… I am here now…everything is going to be fine."

"You are here now…" I whispered as I surrender to slumber.

I had the weirdest dream ever… I might have fallen asleep wondering why Wy had orbed to Emma's and my unconscious played an awful trick on me…

I dreamt Wy was pacing insanely in Emma's room, alternating between gazing at my best friend sleeping and staring at the floor worried as if contemplating if he should wake her up or not. I guess his tense and restless pace decided for him, waking her up.

Emma jerked up startled and scared, about to scream, till she saw the man in her room was Wyatt.

"Wy… what are you doing here?" She asked stirring sleepy...suddenly she panicked. "Is Chris ok?"

"Yeah… he is fine" He said looking at her… the pain, anguish, fear and another 1000000 awful feelings he was experiencing at that moment clouding his baby blue eyes that were struggling against the tears.

"Then what's wrong, sweetie?" She said… doubting whether to say the last word or not. Her tone, usually playfully cocky around Wy, was now, despite herself, sweet and caring, actually I've never heard Emma speak to anyone as tenderly and sweetly as she did right then.

Wyatt walked to her and sat beside her in her bed. Emma held his hand comfortingly and he smiled at her thankfully.

"I wanted to know what Chris was hiding… I had to know… and I am glad I did what I did… but it's hard to live with the consequences."

She looked at him worried…she probably had never seen my brother in such a weak, vulnerable state; and I bet she definitely never thought he would run to HER for comfort.

She shyly tried moving his unruly hair out of his face, touching softly his skin… He closed his yes, sighing, her touch evidently relaxing him a little.

"Wy… you are scaring me… what did you do?" She said softly.

He looked at her with his eyes full of pain and told her EVERYTHING… remembering the other Wyatt's life, how my mom died, what happened, how horrible he felt knowing how many murders his other self committed…

" I killed my own BLOOD, Emma… I blew them up, I stabbed them, I snapped her neck…" He said… his eyes were filling up with tears as the evident look of horror and disgust in his eyes showed he couldn't get those imagines out of his mind.

Emma couldn't help hugging him, tight…and he let himself be pulled into her comforting embrace.

"Oh Wy… that's horrible… but that wasn't you!" She said caressing his hair.

"How could I ever become that monster?" He cried.

Emma cupped his face and looked into those teary eyes.

"I don't know, honey. I honestly don't… I can't even understand it…" She caressed his cheek "you are just too sweet, too good… I just can't see how you could have ever become that."

"He should have killed me…I don't deserve to live!" He said coldly.

"Oh honey… don't ever say that… it's not true… He would die without you…I am so sorry you are feeling like this…is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked him.

Wyatt sobbed one more time and then he said… shyly… real timid… I've never seen Wy been so bashful about anything.

"Actually there is a thing I have wanted you to do for me for a long time now, but I don't know if you will do it."

"Anything, Wy… if it makes you feel better" And she meant it "What is it?"

"This" Wy said softly, placing his hand on her cheek tenderly and pulling her into a sweet, tender, loving kiss that seemed to last forever. YUCK!

Is my unconscious pulling me a sick, twisted and very disgusting joke? Do I really have to dream about my bro and my best friend making out? This definitely has to be the worst dream EVER. And I had quite a lot of awful dreams.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long" Wyatt whispered when they pulled out from their disgusting lip fight.

"Why?" Emma asked really surprised "You can have any girl you want… any of the older girls would love to be with you." She said humbly.

"I don't want to be with any older girl, I wanna be with you!" Wy smiled, caressing her cheek adoringly…YAICK! Someone please HELP ME! "Why… don't you want to be with me? Did you kiss me out of pity? You didn't want to do it? You can tell me… I'll accept the rejection and never try it again… I promise!" Now my brother's insecurity kicked in.

Emma smiled and caressed him back. "Of course I wanted to kiss you, silly" Wyatt smiled broadly. She continued. " I just never thought the double-blessed, star of every sport team, most popular guy in school would look my way."

Wy chuckled…

"And that's me?" Emma nodded. Wy shook his head chuckling "I mean I don't know any other double blessed around… but the rest? Don't you think it's a little too much?"

"Come on Wy…you know how popular you are… and I am only fourteen… I never thought you even knew I exist… let alone, even peep my way!"

He pecked her lips, smiling, amused.

"Well… you would be surprise to know for how long… how did you call me? The double-blessed, star of every sport team, most popular guy in school have been gazing your way… and your way only!" The he suddenly got serious " I just hope that you are not kissing me, just cuz you think I am the double-blessed, star of every sport team, most popular guy in school" I guess that happened to Wy before cuz he was looking at her sadly.

"Do you think I am that kind of girl, Wyatt?" She asked confused, annoyed, yet a little moved he could be so insecure when it came to her.

Wyatt shook his head childishly and grinning lovingly. She pulled him from his collar and engulfed him in an eternal kiss as they both smiled blissfully and silly.

Would someone please be merciful and wake me up or kill me… whatever is easier… I don't care!

"What are we going to tell Chris?" One of the two asked, and of course whenever the important part comes… someone grants me my wish and wakes me up.

I was awoken by the grip of someone in my shoulder and a hand covering my mouth, preventing me from screaming.

* * *

Midnight murderer: Tks! I hope you liked this too.

phoebe turner: Well I am glad you liked it cuz there is more Piper/Leo- bonding to come. For now some Chris-Chris and Wy-Emma, I hope you enjoyed it.

Victorious Light: I am so glad you liked it! And hopefully you will be able to keep on reading soon and like the other chapters and this one.

ShhhDon'tTalkDon'tTalk: "Naw, I don't wanna give Piper a spanking, I just wanna cover her sons in whipped cream an lick it off them...slowly" Honey I am all for that! I mean to have them licking it of ME and Me licking it off them… hmm My imagination is having such a pleasant trip right now! Here is your update… and now Ill be writing my own personal whip cream scene for my own gain and pleasure and for my eyes only!

Nikki14u: Oh… tks… I feel humbled by your review… I hope you liked this one too :)… that was so sweet!

Pukah: "No pink elephant, then TT but Piper was the second better choice..." heheh I wonder what Piper would say about something like that… like OK.. are you saying a pink elephant is better than ME? Piper is a girl with quite a character you know! No wonder his kids are like they are! Hmm well I hope you write that new fic, though I know the feeling… I can't finish the ones I have, and I get this ideas for more and more that I want to write! Yeah I know… Chris' death was like the worst thing that could ever happen… and we need to find a reason, we need to keep him alive… GEE we at least need to know what happened to him and if Wyatt is ok or not? It's like DUDES do sth…at least CRYYY he is dead for god sake! Well I hope you liked this chappie 2… And what do you think… is it the pink elephant now? Though it's kind of hard to gag his mouth being an elephant and all… but it could be a magical elephant.. right… after all it is Charmed!

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES Well here is the conversation between Chris and Chris, hopefully you are not disappointed… Chris comforting the other Chris, while the other Chris comforts Chris… kind of confusing, but true nonetheless… I mean they are one and the same… so they feel pretty much alike.

teal-lover: Ahh you always move me with your reviews… I am glad I finally made the dolt provoke some kind of emotional response on you… he is kind of a dork, but nice nonetheless…I promise he likes his kids… at least in my fic. I hope you liked the Chris-Chris interaction.

Nathy1000000: No te esperabas que fuera Piper… JE JE JE… es el suspenso que mata! Y ahora quien sera? Por ahí dicen que un pink elephant… pero dudo, los elefantes no tienen manos…ahhh que divina… en serio te gusta tanto mi Chris… aunque ni se comprara con tus Chris y Wyatt y su spell… que me fascina… es mortal, mortal. Espero te haya gustado la Chris-Chris interaction y que no te haya disgustado la escena romantica de Wy… un poco de amor frances nunca viene mal:)


	10. Chappie X

CHAPTER X:

I was awoken by the grip of someone in my shoulder and a hand covering my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I opened my eyes in panic, only to meet my father's.

"Shhh… buddy" He whispered "It's ok, it's me" He said removing the flesh and blood gag from my mouth. "I am sorry I scared you, I just didn't want you to wake up the other Chris that was sleeping beside you."

I looked at my father confused and somewhere near I could hear my mother's voice yelling.

"And WE are going to have a SERIOUS discussion about this once all this is over, young man! Clear?"

I looked around sleepy hoping that she wasn't talking to me. I realized I was laying down in the love seat in the attic, and me and my dad weren't the only ones there.

Thankfully…my mom was yelling at Wyatt, who was staring at the floor, nervously. I wondered what the heck did he do.

Still, we weren't the only ones in the attic either. The twins and Prue were sitting down in their P'js, their heads in each other's shoulder, more asleep than awake. Paige was standing in front of the book of shadows, Jake and Phoebe were standing next to the girls.

"What is going on, dad? What is all the family doing here, that Chris can't find out about? He as much part of this family as anyone else!" I said kind of annoyed.

"Of course he is, son!" My dad answered. "That's the reason we are here. Jake can you explain it to them?"

Jake is a whitelighter, like my dad; He is Aunt Paige's husband, and the father of the twins. They ran magic school together. Everybody looked at him as he began to explain…

" I went up there after Leo and Piper talked to Chris. We thought it would be less suspicious if I went rather than Leo, since we wanted to find out if they'd realized Chris was gone. Right now… Penny, Patty and Prue are covering for him, but they are running out of ideas and they can't come up with many more excuses of why he is not there. The elders are going to start looking for him soon and I don't think they are going to be nice to him once they find him! They are threatening to take him out of his plane and banned him to the ghostly plane until the find a way to recycle his soul. What in theory can't be done, because technically his soul is yours Chris" He said looking at me.

My dad continued "So if they find a way to do it… they will be also jeopardizing your life… because if they make a tiny mistake in their calculations… both my sons are tiny speck of recycled dust! And since there is NO WAY I am letting them do that to one of my sons, let alone to two of them…We were talking about it" he looked at my mom, her sisters and Jake

Now it was my mom's turn" And we decided the best thing is to do is to cast a cloaking spell, so they can't find it. It has to be as powerful as possible, that is why we woke you all up, and we thought that if we restrict the spell to a small space, like the manor and use all our power it will be powerful enough to cloak Chris from the elders for at least a week or so."

Wooww… something unbelievable just happen, hell is going to run loose and we unveiled the wrath of the elders, once again… I know… what else is new? Right?

"That means we'll get to keep Chris in the manor for a week?" Patty asked peppy.

He he yeah Patty he is a dog that we GET TO KEEP! I thought… but I answered…

"And after that week? And why do we have to hide it from him?" I asked.

"After that week, we'll see… but it will give us time to think what to do. You know that if we tell Chris he will never agree to put us in danger! He would rather suffer any kind of unbearable and unimaginable punishment than have us risking ourselves by hiding him." My mom told us… everybody agreed. "So we also have to find a way to keep Chris in the house, without him knowing he can't really go anywhere. Clear?"

Everybody nodded.

"Ready for the spell?" Paige asked pulling out a piece of paper… we all got together in order to be able to read it.

" The oldest of Piper sons,

The second one in line,

The Chris that's not alive.

In this space this house confines,

We ask you to disguise.

The soul that split in two,

We need this time to shroud,

Don't let any power find it,

From everything and everybody hide it.

Make it invisible to any sense that wants to hound it.

Cloak him, veil him, mask him, so he can not be hunted."

"Well I think we all should go back to bed." Paige said yawing and taking the twins' hands.

Wyatt started orbing out with everybody else, but my mom was too fast for him.

"Where do you think you are going young man? I am pretty sure you owe me and your father and damn good explanation!" She said grabbing him before he could attempt to escape. "Sweet dreams sweetheart." She told me kissing my cheek as a subtle way of telling me LEAVE.

"Night." I said not very eager to get in the line of fire and I orbed out… of course… to a hidden place, right outside the attic… I wasn't going to miss this conversation for the world. What did Wy do? Why were my parents mad at the perfect-all-mighty-double-blessed?

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell do you have ANY idea how you scared us when we went into your room and you weren't there? How could you orb out in the middle of the night like that? THIS night of all nights? Like we didn't have enough things to worry about for you to disappear on us like that!" My mom yelled at him.

"I am sorry mom, I just really needed to think!" He pleaded.

"Why couldn't you just think in your room?" My mom snapped.

"Think about what?" My dad spoke, he always remained calmer than my mom.

"I… I really had to know what Chris was hiding." I could hear him swallowing from outside the door.

"And you thought that orbing out in the middle of the night would help you with that?" Mom barked once again.

"No mom, I already knew what Chris is hiding by the time I orbed out…That's what I needed to think about!"

"About what Chris is hiding? And how did you find out?" My dad asked concerned.

"Yes… no… not exactly… see… I cast a spell this afternoon to see what he was hiding."

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" My mom freaked out.

"Have you ever heard of personal gain, Wyatt?" My dad added, as if my mom screams hadn't been clear enough.

"Well if I hadn't, I swear I had a pretty awful first hand experience this afternoon." Wyatt answered so heart broken that I wanted to run and comfort him, and I bet my parents couldn't stay mad at him either.

"What do you mean, Wy… what happened?" My mom said way softer than before.

"I saw it all… I saw what he was hiding, yeah… but I saw much more than I bargained for…I saw it all mom… I saw the other's Wyatt's life, I saw the murders, I felt the pain, I smelled the blood…" his voice was braking and fading…

"It's ok honey, that wasn't you, it' ok… it will never happen." My mom was telling him.

"yeah buddy, you shouldn't think about that… now go to your room and get some rest, ok?" My dad said sweetly.

"Yes dad"

"And remember never orb out of your room in the middle of the night without telling us where you are going like that again, understood?"

"Yeah dad"

"We mean it, Wyatt… you do it one more time and I swear I am going to be the one disregarding personal gain and I am going to cast an antiorbing spell in your room, clear?"

"I know you will, mom"

I orbed out of my hiding spot before someone discovered me, and to my bed.

Thank god I did that, cuz seconds after my dad orbed, I pretended to be asleep. Still I realized my dad wasn't coming to check on me, but on the other Chris, who was still sleeping seating down on the floor, with his head on my mattress.

My dad caressed his hair and went to prepare the pull-out-sofa I have in my bedroom, so Chris could sleep on it. Once he was ready, he orbed Chris to it, laying him down comfortably, and taking his shoes off. Chris stirred and moaned.

"it's ok buddy, it's me, I was just trying to help you get comfortable" Dad whispered.

"Dad?" Chris said half asleep.

"yeah… go back to sleep, everything is fine, just go back to sleep"

Chris closed his eyes again, smiling. My dad covered him with a blanket, kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you." Then he came to my bed and repeated the same movements, he covered me, kissed my forehead and whispered me he loved me, I gently felt asleep.

"Chris sweetie, breakfast is ready!" I woke up to the sound of my mom voice, walking up… the other Chris! Ok yeah I admit… I did feel the awful sting of jealousy for like a second… but it didn't last long.

"Arghdaw" he mumbled

I watch them from my bed, my mom was caressing his hair and he was fighting to wake up.

"Chris honey, wake up." My mom whispered.

Chris turned around and opened his eyes, smiling at what he saw. Then he rubbed his eyes like making sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"Mom?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah sweetie, it's me… do you wanna go down and have breakfast with us?" She asked, still caressing his hair.

Chris looked around, trying to remember what was going on. When he spotted me lying on my bed I waved at him and he waved back smiling. Mom turned around to find out I was awake.

"Good morning, sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked me, walking towards me.

"Great!" I smiled at her. Of course, not believing me, She took my temperature, she sighed in relief when she found out I was actually fine.

"I race you to the dinning room." Chris told me orbing out before I could even accept his offer. Of course he won and my mom was left alone in my bedroom, having no other choice than to walk down after us.

" I won!" Chris told me happily once I was down.

"That's cuz you cheated!" I chuckled.

Chris was too busy devouring a home made muffin to answer me.

"Do ghost even get hungry?" Wy asked curiously.

"When they assume human form they do, they get tired and everything else, like any regular human being. Just like dad." Chris answered with his mouth full." And even if I didn't… I wouldn't miss one of mom's breakfasts for the World!"

Mom smiled at his compliment.

"And what about your powers… do you still have your powers?" Wy smiled smugly as he tk took the muffin Chris had in his hand at made it fly into his hand.

"You BET!" Chris chuckled tk redirecting the muffin to him; only Wy was fast and put up his shield up in a second, blocking the muffin's path and redirected to himself, sticking his tongue out at Chris.

"HA!" Wyatt teased him. He was just playing it's not like Chris couldn't grab one of the tons of muffins that were in front of him if he wanted to. "Yummi" Wy said laughing taking a bite of the muffin.

"That was MY muffin, WY!" Chris chuckled, probably remembering the good old days when they used to play with his Wyatt.

"Oh…You wanted it?" Wy played dumb and threw it at Chris (without using his powers); Chris caught it in the air.

"You already ate half of it." He laughed.

"You should learn to share LITTLE brother!" Wy teased back.

" I am OLDER than you!" Chris smiled self-content.

"You really think so?" Wy stuck his tongue at him.

"MOOOM, Wyatt is picking on me!" Chris pouted amused.

"I can see that!" She smiled amused "And you seem to be loving every second of it!"

Everybody in the table that had been looking at those two in amused surprise couldn't help laughing. Chris shrugged and Wy smiled widely at him, they both started laughing too and Chris threw the muffin back at Wyatt and the muffin war begun! For like five minutes before my mom threatened us with cleaning after our own messes.

After a while…

"Mom…?" I asked shyly.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think I could stay home today with Chris, instead of going to school?" I asked bashfully… I mean… I had already lost quite a few days of school and I knew it was probably a good idea to go to class so I wouldn't be too far behind, but then… I really wanted to spend some time with Chris, talk to him, get to know him.

"Of course, honey, actually I wasn't planning on allowing you to go to school yet. Your fever might be gone, but we don't know if it might come back, and besides you should rest, you are still very weak and pale. So it's nice to know you won't be throwing a tantrum cuz you have to stay home." She said caressing my cheek.

I tried my best hate glare, but she just ignored it.

Everybody looked at Wy, that was engulfing his breakfast as if there was no tomorrow, with a STUPID happy grin on his face.

"WHAT?" He asked confused when he realized that everybody was staring at him.

"Nothing, honey." Mom answered; shocked that he hadn't ask her to stay home too. Wy would usually use any excuse to cut class!

"Oh… look at the time." My brother said staring at his watch that till now, I had thought was a merely decorative object in his wrist. " I wanted to go to school earlier to finish a project." Wy said kissing my mom's cheek and putting a hand on my shoulder and the other one on Chris'. "Have fun and be good BABY brothers!" He chuckled as he orbed away.

"That was sure happy camper! What happened to him?" Paige asked amused.

"I donno but Chris wants to cut school and Wy wants to go there earlier? Something must be seriously wrong with the world" My dad chuckled amused.

Something must be wrong with the world… yeah… and I didn't even wanted to think about it, nor about the disturbing dream I had last night.

I know I am being selfish by wanting to throw up at the mere thought of Wyatt and Emma getting together, but I can't help it! I mean Wyatt is my best friend, and so is Emma… and I love it when the three of us hang out together, I do, and it happens… A LOT… but that doesn't mean I want them to start dating and forget all about me. If Wyatt and Emma get together I am going to be left alone. It has nothing to do with the revolting feeling that I have in my guts when I see them both tongue wrestling… I swear it doesn't. I mean I saw Wy kiss a lot of girls and Emma kiss a few boys, and is GROSS, but I can tolerate it. It has to do with the dreadful feeling I have in my heart when I see them together. The little voice that tells me "I know I am going to loose them". If the two get together, they are just going to forget about me, I mean… they are WYATT AND EMMA and I am me… If you get my hint… and how am I going to go on if they don't care about me anymore?

The other Chris interrupted my chain of thought.

"Yeah… about that, Chris… I would love to spend the morning with you, and with everyone, I REALLY WOULD… but I think it would probably be better if I get going." Chris said and the rest panic as he stood up, ready to leave.

&&&&&&&&

Nathy1000000: ". Así que no es un pink elephant...chanfle! Yo quería saber qué decía." Y eso lo confirma… estas LOCA… los elefantes NO hablan :P! Salvo que un demon les haya casteado un spell ahí tendrias un walking, talking, kidnapping, pink elephant! Si, si Chris ya tiene dueña, mas de una… aunque sea un nene de catorce! A parte es mas interesante que la mejor amiga se ponga de novia con el hermano… mucho mas dilema! AHh me encanta que me digan que cuando estan los dos Chris se nota que son la misma persona pero diferente (no fuiste la unica que me lo dijo) pero me parece super cool, sera mi perfil asi re psicologico que me encanta que me tiren lo de las caracterizaciones de mis personajes!  GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS sos una fenomena! Y no solo en el sentido de que ve fenómenos como elefantes rosas que hablan! Si a mi de hecho me parecio cute la interaccion entre Wyatt y Emma… me parecio que eran muy tiernos : ) (Y yo me alabo a mi misma… DIOS que mal! Pero juro que no soy yo… son las voces en mi cabeza que me hablan y yo las escribo! Y ahora lo confirmamos… no solo tengo problemas, sino que estoy certifiably insane!)

ShhhDon'tTalkDon'tTalk/ LiquidRedSexGeniusInABottle : Ok, I already answered you this in For Chris' sake chap. 24… but here goes again….OHHHH that is SOOO UNFAIR! I can't write any whip cream licking in any of my fictions! They wouldn't go with the plot at all.. I envy you… besides I bet Brandon is flipping hot too! It doesn't matter… cuz since Alexia from For Chris' sake it's pretty much like me… I can tell you there is a LOT of whip cream licking in her bedroom… and in her kitchen and if those Attic walls would talk… hmm… Piper and Leo would pee on their prude pink French Italian sock and would forbid Chris to EVER come near Lexy again! And Wy… lets see Alia grew up with Alexia and Chris… and Wy kind of was there all the time…and actually Wy didn't even need any stimulation to get kinky! But unluckily to see some whip cream action between Wyatt and Emma we have to wait a couple of years… she just turned fourteen! I would go to jail for it… and trust me if I am going to go to jail… I'll rather sleep with a minor, instead of writing about a girl!

ChrisBianca: Yeah fan fic system was down last time, but you made up with your great review this time : )… Well he wasn't being kidnapped but it did had to do with the other Chris' appearance. Lets see what happens next : ) and tks for the lovely review, as always!

Starra: Aww you did hope for Emma to go for Chris? I am sorry…actually when Emma appeared in the story lots of ppl told me that they didn't want her to end up with Chris, not that it changed anything, Emma was always supposed to end up with Wyatt, I thought it would make the story a little bit more interesting. Yeah we'll see what is going to happen next… I hope you liked this chappie and tks again and again and again for reviewing.

phoebe turner: Well then you are lucky that I updated super soon : )! I hope you liked this one too… the cliffie is not that evil !

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES****be careful what you wish for, that goes for Chris and for Wyatt, and the other Chris too cuz I bet he was wishing he could stay with his family. Now not only he is trapped in the manor, but he doesn't know about it. I don't know if I can imagine hugging myself but I definitely can picture myself being hugged by two versions of Chris and trust me is a VERY pleasant picture. : )

Polo Mint Midget: Hehe I love your nick! I am so glad you liked it and here is my update super, super soon, so I hope you like it, and tons of tks for your review!

Nikki14u: AHHH I really like Emma-Wyatt, so I hope you like it too… I think they are cute… ok, maybe not as twisted and weird, yet absolutely adorable like Autumn and Wy… but then… it adds an interesting twist to the story… besides everybody thought I wanted to pair her up with Chris, so I kind of surprised everybody! Jejejej I am evil! Tks for your adorable reviews, as usual.

Gwen: Thank you very much, I hope you still like it. And yeah I completely agree, Drew Fuller is the hottest man in the world!

teal-lover: You are sooo nice… specially considering you are such a good writer than reading my stories must be like reading sth written by a two year old! Nah it wasn't big Chris waking him up, but THAT was a really good guess, and it was pretty close from what really happen. : ) TKS TKS TKS.

Pukah: Heheh have I ever told you you are like the FUNNIEST reviewer EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR:

On the other hand, we do know he is good with 'over the edge' situations... neurotic, but good. I just can see his agenda:  
1.- Hit the Book of Shadows.  
2.- Go vanquish some demons.  
3.- Split mum an dad (not really necessary, but fun) while vanquishing more demons.  
4.- Tell the truth (no matter how little sense it makes with the rest of the season).  
5.- Hit the Book of Shadows and go vanquish some demons.  
6.- Get mum and dad togheter AND vanquish some demons.  
7.- Hit the Book of Shadows.  
8.- Get killed in a very angsty way.  
9.- Be almost forgotten by my family, just mentioned for Leo's angst and then simply ignored.  
10.- Vanquish a last couple of demons.

This was SOOO freaking funny, I probable read it 12 times when I got the email and another dozen times just now… and I am still laughing… it cracks me up! Badly. I know more and more pressure on poor old Chris' back… but hey that how the dude works… what is sad its that if Piper dies, he gets to stay with her… if she stays alive (and that is what he trying to help them with) god knows when he is going to see her again.. he is such a cute dude. "

Oh, and remember that it will be YOUR responsability and that Wyatt could turn EVIL after that, and that we could DESTROY the cosmic balance... but, hey! don't stress yourself"  
And Chris shots himself, but... uops! he is already dead!" DUDE how can you be SOOO funny? Specially cuz is super tragic! You are the best!

Emma and Wy…nah he just saw it cuz his connection with Wyatt and cuz he was idiotic enough to ask himself what was Wyatt going to do in a girls bedroom at two a.m in the morning, what did he expected, that they were going to play checkers? That would suck grandparents-voyeurism… I am going to puke for the rest of the day. I can see Wyatt taking his shirt of, no problem… but my grandmother touching even my grandfather pinky would be too much for my stomach!

No Bianca, at least yet… but yeah she is probably something in magic school… like I have no idea how you call them in english… but we used to have preceptores in high school, that were the ones that… I never knew really what they did… but they helped the kids when you needed something. She is one of those and they are going to end up in the cleaning supplies room… hmm


	11. Chappie XI

CHAPTER XI:

**A/N: A few people asked me when is Chris' b-day. Chris' b-day is on April 26 and we are on a VERY long April 15, so eleven days and counting.**

"Yeah… about that, Chris… I would love to spend the morning with you, and with everyone, I REALLY WOULD… but I think it would probably be better if I get going." Chris said and the rest panic as he stood up, ready to leave.

"No Chris wait!" I cried in panic, running towards him.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to stay, I need to help me breaking the news to everybody… I can't do it alone!" I whispered in his ear.

"Chris, I am pretty sure you can." He said softly. "I need to go!"

"Why? Why are you so eager to go face a certain punishment? You haven't even had a chance to say hello to your aunty Paige or talk to my girls." Paige said blinking funny, the way she always does.

Chris smiled lovingly, and walked to her kissing her cheek.

"Hello Paige, I seriously missed you!"

"Then don't leave… look at your cousins, they are dying to meet you!"

Chris hesitantly looked at the three girls that were smiling at him.

"PLeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Chris stayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" The three girls chanted in unison.

"Oh… come on… how can you say no to that?" Phoebe asked "And you know… it's not like they are going to punish you less if you stay less time… what's the rush?"

"I thought you were going to be the first ones to tell me to go, for own my safety and all." Chris said confused. "But sure… I really don't wanna go at all!"

"Then stay." My mom said standing up and sweetly placing her hands around his chest.

Chris sat down again. "If you say so, mom." He said confused.

And so we had the most wonderful and longest breakfast of the entire history. The three girls missed school, Phoebe called in sick, mom told her manager to handle everything, and Jake left to magic school telling Paige not to worry about anything.

"You just stay here and enjoy your nephew's presence" He said kissing her cheek lovingly and orbing away.

So we just stayed and talked and laughed and bond, everybody was delighted, and Chris… Chris was the happiest one of us all! I came closed to believe that if he smiled a any longer or broader he was going to hurt some his facial muscles… but then I thought about it and I never heard of anyone hurting himself for smiling too much.

It was so great I almost forgot about Wyatt and my dream of last night or the fact that he had disappeared for half of the night or that he was grinning stupidly during breakfast or that he had wanted to go to school earlier. Almost… till my mom said.

"Chris, darling…" Both of us looked at her. "Little Chris" I gave her the most awful look that I could manage "Ok… teenage Chris… we'll definitely will have to find a way around this name thingy… but anyway… can you orb to magic school and get your brother? It's already lunch time… tell him to come and have lunch with us!"

I looked at my watch… 1.15? Wow… it was so late! Lunch at school started at 1.00, what the heck was Wy doing? And more important… did I want to know?

"Sure mom!" I said orbing out to magic school. I looked around the cafeteria but my brother was nowhere to be found. I asked his friends and they were all delighted to see me alive and well (they probably thought I was dead from magic poisoning by now or magic OD or something stupid like that!), but none of them knew where Wy was.

Finally I spotted him, he was in a hidden corner, holding hands with EMMA. I tried not to get angry, I tried not to prejudged… but I still heard one of the glasses break in one of the tables beside me, and I am pretty sure me and my TK had something to do with it.

"Wy, mom says you should come and have lunch with us!" I said, hell flaming from my eyes.

"Hey Chris!" Said Emma.

I simply ignored them both and orbed out to the Manor's dining-room; Seconds later my so-call-ex-brother followed me.

"Chris, can we talk?" He asked

"There is nothing to talk about" I said firmly, sitting down at the table and purposely avoiding him through out the whole meal.

Wyatt excused himself saying he had to go back to school because he had a spell-test in the first period that he couldn't miss. WHATEVER! He even made Paige confirm everybody that it was true…

Like I cared, I didn't want to share Chris with Wyatt anyways… he was an older version of MYSELF…

After a long lunch Chris and I went to my room, alone.

"So wassup, kiddo? Why are you mad at Wy?" He asked once we were there.

"I am… I'm not mad." I said, surprised he had realized.

"You know… it's kind of hard hiding things from yourself!" He chuckled a little. "So tell me… what's going on? I saw how you gave him the silence treatment during lunch."

"Whatever! He deserved it!" I said and he raised his eye-brows in an interrogating way. So I told him everything about my dream and what had happened.

"SO you are actually mad at Wyatt for something you are not even sure that happened?" He said, trying to prove how stupid my reaction was, but I didn't care.

"Oh come on Chris… they were holding hands! Why would be holding hands?"

"I donno… but you could have asked Wy! And besides, what is the big deal if Wyatt and Emma are together? Don't you want them to be happy?"

"Yeah… but not that way! I mean, if they start dating they are going to forget all about me! Now I lost a brother and a best friend!"

"Oh Chris that is being unfair with them and with you! Wy and Emma love you… there is no way they will stop paying attention to you!"

"Yes they will! How did all this happen? I mean… All this time, did Wy and Emma used me as an excuse to hand out together?"

"Stop being paranoid Chris, we are neurotic and obsessed enough with a huge inferiority complex. I don't want my family to start adding paranoid to our pathologies! Wy has always been there for you since you were born, and Emma since you were what? Three? I seriously doubt they had any hidden romantic interests then, and I don't think they had any after that either… you can't be so mean with them? They don't deserve it; they had always been awesome with you."

"But how? Why are they doing this to me?"

"I don't think they are doing anything TO you on purpose, I am sorry kiddo, but I don't even think that you've gotten into the equation there… and if you did…you were probably the reason they didn't do anything sooner. You knew that Wy and Emma liked each other, even if they never told you anything… you even know when their feelings for each other changed; you just didn't want it to see it."

"No… I didn't" I lied, while I thought of a trip to Lake Tahoe we did four months ago. It was going to be Dad, Wy and me originally, but Emma tagged along at the last minute.

After a pick-nick in this amazing spot beside the lake, where you can only get by orbing, my dad and I went for a hike in the woods. Emma and Wy didn't feel like walking, so they stayed there. I started talking with dad and the hike took way longer than expected.

When we were coming back, hours after we left, I was scared Wy and Emma would be dead bored and mad at me for leaving them alone with each other for so long. Much for my surprise, it was quite the opposite. Emma and Wy were lying on the beach talking and teasing each other having the time of their lives… that was the first time I realized there was something different about the way they looked at each other. Something I had never seen in Emma and I had seen only once in Wyatt, I didn't want to think when, then… but now I knew, it was the way Wyatt looked at his first girlfriend, the only girl he had ever cared about.

"I don't want to talk about it… lets do something else." I said trying to get those thoughts out of my mind.

"Ok..." He sighed resigned "What do you wanna do?"

Chris and I were playing my favorite holographic-video-game, that of course was also his favorite, even if he hadn't play since he was my age. Isn't it weird how time travel works? I mean he played the same games when he was my age, cuz it was basically also the same year and the games where the same… still he hadn't played that game in like twenty-eight years… and yet… twenty-eight years ago the holographic-video-games didn't even exist… how did mom and dad managed to have fun?

Anyways…we were having the time on our lives, playing and talking and teasing each other, I have never had that much fun with anyone… well…except with Wy. And in that moment of my existence Wy was far from being my favorite person in the planet.

Suddenly someone opened the door…

"Can I come in?" Wyatt said shyly peeping through the partially opened door.

"Hey, WY!" Said the other Chris cheerfully before I could answer. "Are you done with your test? How did it go? Come and play with us!"

Wyatt looked sheepish but stepped forward.

"Hey Chris, Chris!" Wy said, Chris looked at him understandingly, so he started ranting. "Look Chris is not like you think it is!"

"Nah? Are you sure?" I said, sarcasm and hatred pouring from every letter. "You didn't orb to Emma's last night and made out with her and tell her that you had been wanting to kiss her for a long period of time? And then you saw her this morning, and you were all lovey-dovey with her when I went to get you? Then tell me…what was it, my imagination? If it's not like I think it is… how is it?"

"How… How…How did you know about last night?" He asked shocked.

"Your brother has a "voyeurism power"!" Chris teased me.

"NOT FUNNY!" I said at the same time Wy answered "UH?"

"I donno… for some reason I dreamt it and I saw it all!"

"You saw it ALL?"

"Well I saw a LOT more than I wanted to see, at least! AGGGHHH"I said disgusted.

Chris chuckled; Wy and I gave him a fulminating look that shut him up, he looked bashfully at the floor and shrugged.

"But… Chris… I really care about Emma, I promise… she is not "Another conquer for my little black book." And I am hoping that Emma really cares about me too… You don't know how happy I was when she told me that she liked me too! I mean you SAW US! As disturbing as that is… you have to know… I really care about her."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Chris, why are you doing this to us? I thought you were my friend and Emma's, I thought you cared about us, I thought you wanted to see us happy!" Wy said sadly, but I was too scared of loosing my two best friends to let his words touch me too much.

"I am and I do… but can't you just be happy alone? Without hooking up with each other?"

"Ok Chris, if you want to… if it really bothers you… We won't do anything. I know Emma will agree with me, that if you are going to hate us for being together, it is not worth it… no matter how much we like each other." He muttered heart broken, looking at me pleadingly, begging for my permission with his eyes.

And I was soo tempted to tell him to do whatever he wanted, Wy was the best, and I probably cared for him more than I cared about ANYONE else, even mom… I felt horrible hurting him; and I loved Emma too, my mind tortured me with imagines of Emma's sadden face when she find out she won't be able to be with Wyatt anymore. Still… that proved my point, I loved them too much to share them with anybody… less of all with each other! Emma would start coming home to be with Wyatt and not with me… they were going to leave me alone at lunch and soon forget all about me! And the thought of that was unbearable!

" No Wy… I DON'T want you and Emma to be together!"

Wy looked at me like I just grabbed his heart and choked it to death.

"Ok…" He whispered brokenhearted barely looking my way, I think his eyes were a little watery, which made me feel like crap, he quickly proceed to stare at the floor and with his hands on his pockets, said " I will talk to her tomorrow… Now if you'll excuse me, I need to… do something." He orbed out.

"How could you be SO selfish?" Chris looked at me disappointed.

I was feeling bad enough, the last thing I needed was a moral lesson courtesy of my older-alternative-life-alter- ego, and somehow his words and disappointment pissed me off. I guess it was cuz I was feeling bad enough as it was, and the thought of him being disappointed on me hurt me too much to bear it calmly.

"Whatever dude… you are the one calling me selfish cuz I wanna keep Wy by my side? Look at what YOU did when you started to loose him… you killed a Valkary, you lied to your whole family, you send dad to Vahalla, you let Bianca…" I cut off my speech at that moment… I mean, I was angry, but not angry enough to blame him for the death of his fiancé… I knew THAT hurt him more than enough. "The point is… that you did all those things cuz you could STAND loosing Wyatt… so now you are blaming me for just asking him not to be with MY best friend?"

I hit a nerve there and I knew it… I mean, he was me after all, and who knows better how to hurt you than yourself? I knew I was unfair, I knew Chris reasons were a lot more valid than mine and he was anything but selfish, but still I was angry and I couldn't stop my mouth from moving.

He shook his head hurt and disappointed. "I am going to talk to Wyatt!" He said obviously aching as he orbed away.

I threw myself heavily on my bed, feeling like the worst human being in the planet. Then… I probably was… I wondered how the other Chris…someone completely selfless, a hero, our savior could share the same genes with a scum-rat like me!

Now I had not only managed to hurt Wyatt but also Chris… "Way TO GO Christopher!"

Suddenly I panicked… where did the two of them go? What if Wy had orbed himself to the Golden Gate Bridge and Chris had followed? He couldn't leave the house!

I sensed them and luckily enough Wy had just gone to his room… I still felt horrible that my selfishness and recklessness could have put Chris in danger!

As I am laying in my bed all I can see it's my opened pulled out sofa, where Chris slept last night and the picture that I have on my night-table of me and Wy smiling happily. Tk I closed the bed and put the picture down, facing the table, so I don't get to see it. Still everything there remains me of what I did! I closed my eyes, covering my head with my pillows… but the memories haunt me! Damn it! How can one hide from his misdeeds? I grabbed my diary and now I am writing…as a cathartic way to expiate my crimes.

It's been a couple of hours since I've started writing. I was so engaged with what I was doing, I didn't even realize that Chris and Wyatt had orbed back to my room. They were both staring at me writing with a guilty expression, god knows for how long. Chris faked a cough (I mean, he is dead… I seriously doubt he needed to cough!) to get my attention.

I looked at them…I bet I looked like crap out of guilt, but they didn't look any better.

"I think you two need to talk!" Chris stated, and it was more like the order type of statement.

Chris-Halliwell: Older Chris is going to do a lot of things, hopefully : ). I don't think Bianca is going to come into the story yet, I would make little sense if they start their romance when he is 13 and she is 18! But it would definitely cause some confusion in older Chris I guess :P! I haven't decided if Chris has had a first kiss, what would you think?

Pukah: Hehehe wanna hear sth funny? You know how I copied your whole Chris' agenda last time I answered your review? Well I guess many ppl read it for some reason and I had lots of ppl telling me it was hilarious! Muffins are not chainsaws… for sure! You are always SOOO funny! Tks for your great reviews!

phoebe turner:TKS: ). 11 days Hill Chris' birthday!

Nathy1000000: Y las voces en mi cabeza me dicen tantas cosas! Pero creo que no estan demasiado en tema con tu locura personal… probablemente les cuesta reconocer la locura en otros. Asi que tu Chris esta demasiado ocupado para irte a darte un abrazo curativo? Ahh te mando el de esta, tiene solo 13 años, pero es cute… y los de mis fics que son adultos si estan re ocupados. Todavía Chris no sabe que puede salir pero cuando sepa… le va a dar un kick de su Mesiah/Martyr complex! Espero que este tb te haya gustado.

ChrisBianca: Hehehe… Thanks but the Chris to do list is not mine, is Pukah's she sent it to me in her review and it cracked me up, so I copied it to answer. She is like the FUNNIEST ever… and if you haven't you should definitely read her fiction "To trust or not to trust" this girl is SOMETHING and SOO funny. Yeah or we can make number 11.- travel to the past with evil Wy. 12.- Check the book of shadows 13.- Send evil Wy to kill brad kern. 14.- Hit the book of shadows and kill some demons while we are at it (maybe even kill them HITTING them with the book of shadows) 14.- Save evil Wy. 15.- Kill some more demons, to retrain my newly found good brother and see of maybe hitting the book of shadows 16.- Stay with my good brother in the past helping (though somehow they call it driving them crazy) mom and the aunts. 17.- Make sure to establish a love-hate relationship between Leo and the rest of the cast with constant changes and fluctuations, all that while we tell Mom and the Aunts that they had to kill the 1000 demon of the day, hit the book of shadows and send Wyatt in yet another quest. What do you think? I know I miss Chris terribly too and I hate that they don't even seem to care about his death!

Victorious Light: "Oh, and WOW! English isn't your first language? Do you mind me asking what is? I wish I could speak another language so well!" THANKSSSSSSSSSS, I speak Spanish, I am from Argentina (South America). I am so glad you could catch up. I am owing you that, but I will get there soon, I hope. I am so glad you are liking my fic, I hope you liked this chappie 2. "Honestly some of the scenes are very dramatic and sad." Is that a good or bad thing? I hope is good. I mean I know this fic is really dramatic, but I honestly think their reactions are extremely plausible, only people are not in this sort of situations every day. I mean… how would you react if you see your son that has been dead for fourteen years and worst if you feel responsible for his death! THANKS SOOO Much for your reviews!

ilovedrew88: THank you, thank you, thank you! NAhh Chris can't leave! If he leaves we are in trouble! And we don't like the elders that much! I am so glad you liked this story, I hope you liked this chappie too.


	12. Chappie XII

CHAPTER XII:

"I think you two need to talk!" Chris stated, and it was more like the order type of statement.

"Wyatt, Chris, the other Chris come down to help me with dinner!" My mom's voice dinned in all our heads and I was saved by the bell. I was down there faster than you can say orb, and the others didn't have any other choice but to follow.

"Wy and young Chris set the table please!" My mom asked us.

"What do you need me to do?" The other Chris asked her.

My mom walked to Chris and threw her arms around him, fixing his unruly hair she told him.

"I just need you to relax and have a good time and let us enjoy your presence; do you think your hyperactive personality could live with that for a while?" She said staring at him adoringly.

"I think I'll be able to manage that." He said with a broad smile. My mom kissed his forehead and went back to work.

"So THAT's what it takes to not be forced to help in this house?" Wy joked "If I would have known the secret sooner! You lazy bastard… you got killed just so you wouldn't have to help around the house!"

"Wy…oh no… you discovered my hidden secret!" Chris chuckled.

I couldn't help chuckling too; I could see the relief and happiness in my brother's eyes when I laughed, needless to say it made me feel horribly selfish.

The twins and Prue choose to come in at that point. They walked to the stove and grabbed some French fries.

"So… coz" Patty told Chris "how was your day? When are you planning to spend some time with the REALLY interesting people in this family?" She told him cockily sitting beside him, the two other girls followed.

"And… I am going to guess, that would be the three of you?" He said amused, shuffling her hair.

"Of course, do you even doubt it?" Penny answered him proudly. Chris laughed.

"How come THEY are not helping?" Wy complained "Last time I checked they didn't die in the past and they are the GIRLS, they should be the ones setting the table!"

"Maybe we are not helping cuz we have a VERY sexist cousin that should learn that just cuz we are girls it doesn't mean we have to do the house work." Patty answered sticking her tongue out. Chris and Mom chuckled.

"You are eight…were do you get to learn words like sexist? And all about the feminist rights?" Wy complained shocked, amused and a little irritated too.

"From my MOM, of course!"

"Of course!" Chris smiled, I guess thinking about Paige preaching on feminine rights.

"Chris… you awfully quiet, are you feeling ok?" My mom asked concerned, walking to me and putting her hand on my forehead…catching me by surprise.

"You are a little warm, it's everything ok?" She asked me really worried.

The second she said a little warm all the faces in the room turned to me and looked worried, which of course was horrible, they had worried enough, and I haven't even realized I was "a little warm" until she told me, I guess my problems wouldn't be as "fine and over" as I thought they were until the day of "the event" and this fight with Wyatt was upsetting me more than I wanted to admit. I was definitely tired of the worried faces and Wyatt's was the worst.

He was looking at me with the guiltiest, most concerned and caring face in the world and that made me feel even worst. He had been right when he told me that if I loved him and Emma, I should want them to be happy. I was being so selfish and Wy's reaction to my selfishness had been to tell me he would stop seeing her if I asked him to. He had always been there for me and was always super generous. He always thought about me first and came in second place in his mind. He had done so much for me and that's how I repay him? I asked to myself.

"Chris…is everything ok?" My mom asked again, this time pushing for an answer.

I fixed my stare on Wy, I could see how he was staring at me guilty and pensive.

"yeah, I am fine mom" I mumbled inexpressively.

"Ok, baby, if you say so… why don't…" My mom wasn't buying it and that's when Wyatt interrupted.

"No mom, it's my fault, Chris is all worked out about something I did!" He said devastated.

I pity my brother, poor dude, he hadn't done anything bad, really, he just tried to be with the girl he liked and I was the one that had acted horrible. Yet, he was torturing himself over this… I was a horrible brother!

"We need to talk." Wyatt said orbing me to his room.

Once we were in my messy brother's room, he started.

"Chris is my fault that you are getting sick again, right?" Dude I thought I was the martyr in here!

"I am not getting sick again, trust me I feel fine!"

Wyatt looked at me like he didn't believe me, then he probably didn't.

"I told you Chris, I will tell her tomorrow that is over, I will do whatever you want, just tell me and I'll do it. What would it take for you to forgive me? I can't stand it when you are mad at me!" Wy sounded pretty upset.

"I am not mad at you, Wy!" I said calmly.

"Then… Why?" He asked distressed and confused.

"Cuz… I am mad at myself… I feel guilty… I feel horrible about this situation. I mean, you don't deserve me to treat you like this… you don't deserve this… you are a heck of a bro and this is how I repay you? And still…" I was getting a little upset myself.

"What are you saying Chris? You are a great brother! I wouldn't change you for any brother in the world!" He interrupted me with conviction.

I looked at him thinking that either he was a very good liar or he had problems of perception. I could think of a bunch of better brothers than me, the "undead" one that he had downstairs was a fine example of one. But since I didn't feel like discussing the aptness of my traits as a brother, and how easily I could be a better one, I skipped that subject and proceed to try to improve my brotherly skills.

" I wished! The point is… I want you to be happy, I really do… and I also want Emmy to be happy… but…I am so scared that if you two hook up you will just forget all about me, you would be together all the time and I will be left alone, and you are my bro, my best friend Wy, and so it's she… I don't want to loose either of you and that doesn't let me think straight and I can't help it!"

"So THAT's what all this is about?" Wy chuckled, part of him relieved, part of him didn't seemed to believe it. I nodded. "Chris, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

Ok… I am not sure that was the answer I was expecting…

"It's not dumb! Why are you saying that? I mean…look at YOU AND EMMA and look at me…"

"What is that suppose to mean?" he said looking confused.

"That you are you… you know… everybody wants to be around you, and you are super cool, yet super-nice, you are so popular and funny…" Wy interrupted me with a half annoyed chuckle.

"What is with people lately and telling me I am so popular! What's more… to use that as a weird excuse for reactions I am supposed to be having or something!"

"Well you are really popular!" I explained.

"Whatever Emma is even more popular than me…" I cut him off.

"Yeah… well that is the problem, I never even understood why the two of you hanged out so much with me… I mean, I know you are my bro, but you are not FORCED to be my friend and all… and she… I just never understood why you two would want to be with me…" Wyatt interrupted me, looking at me frantically.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CHRISTOPHER? That is like the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! Except the part that I am not forced to be your friend…of course I am not, I love hanging out with you, and it hurts me to think you don't know that!"

"Yeah… I know… but it's just hard to believe… I mean, you are so cool, smart and funny and everybody wants to be with you!" I said shyly.

"well… thanks… I guess, but you are as cool, smart and funny as I am or more, and everybody wants to be with you too!" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"You really think that?" I asked eagerly, eyes Wide open in expectation and shock.

"Of course I think that… I mean, look how everybody fuzz around you all the time here at home!" He explained "Cuz you are our Little baby!" he baby-talked pinching my cheeks.

"OUHHH, stop it" I said freeing myself from his pinching "Yeah well that's my family and it's cuz the other Chris died on dad's arms." I pouted.

"Don't be ridiculous Chris, we all care about you, and because of you, not because of the other Chris. I don't see people ignoring you, now that the other Chris is here! And people outside the family? Ohh come on Chris, you are as popular as I am at school, everybody knows you!"

"Nah… they know me cuz I am a freak and a Halliwell, and they hang out with me cuz I am your brother or Emma's friend, and now that you two are getting together and forgetting all about me, nobody is going to give me a second glance!"

"CHRIS!" He yelled at me "I don't EVER, EVER want to hear you saying something like that again! I am never going to forget about you, no matter what, nor is Emma… I know her THAT much. And the rest of the people at school… of course they care about you, not cuz you are my brother or Emma's friend, but cuz you are witty and funny and a hell of a guy and everybody likes you. You should have seen how worried everybody was when you were sick!"

"Really?" I asked shocked and delighted.

"Of course Chris! And Emma and me were the worst! Chris everybody really loves you, it would be good that you start loving yourself a little, so you could realize that! I honestly can't believe that you can even think that I would stop paying attention to you for whatever reason you might think of! Have I ever not been there when you needed me?"

"No… you were always there" I said bashfully.

"What about Emma? I mean she stuck with you in the good and the bad, always, didn't her?" I nodded. "Then why do you think like that, Chris?" he said tenderly.

"I donno." I mumbled, staring at the floor in embarrassed.

"Honestly, bro…have a little more faith in me and Emma, would you? Cuz if you let your insecurities take the best of you, you hurt yourself, you hurt me, you hurt her…"He said gently.

"I am sorry, Wy." I looked at him sadly.

"I know you are." He smiled at me sympathetically.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Am I allowed to be with Emma?" He said with a bantering smile.

"You are allowed to be with whoever you want, as long as you don't forget about your little brother." I smiled smugly.

'You are such a spoiled brat!" He chuckled.

"It's all your fault, you are the one that's always spoiling me… well you and mom and dad, and the aunts…"

"It's cuz you are soo cute" Wyatt said imitating Phoebe and pinching my cheek "Yes you are! Irresistible."

" So… we are cool?" I asked him nervously, once he had his fun.

"You tell me!" He said with a happy smile.

"better than cool!"

"Well, then we should probably go back to dinner cuz they'll eat everything and I am starving!"

**A/N: Ihave a fever so I thank everybody a TONNNNN for your reviews and I promise I will answer them personally once the world stop spinning so much!**

**THANKS!**


	13. Chappie XIII

CHAPTER XIII:

"So… how did all go?" Chris asked expectantly, once we got into the dining room, where they were already having dinner.

"Good" I answered with a smile.

"Did you work things out?" He asked Wy, probably thinking that my "good" could mean I was still being selfish and got what I wanted as I always did, but then… who can blame me for being great in the art of persuasion, right? Besides… I got most of my persuasive skills from him.

"Yeah… we talked things through!" Wy answered with a huge smile.

"I am glad to hear that!" He said with an honest smile, taking a bite of his food.

"Can you guys tell us what you are talking about?" My mom asked, though it was more like a demand and the "tell us" meant more like "tell me" … but whatever… that was my mom being my mom.

"Nothing, mom" The three of us answered at the same time.

"Great are my sons ALWAYS going to hide everything from me?" She barked.

"Mom we don't _ALWAYS_ hide things from you!" I answered her in a "don't be so exaggerate" tone.

"I still don't know why you've got sick" She used as exhibit "A" and I felt everybody in the table staring at me. I didn't know what to answer; thankfully was Chris the one that spoke.

"MOOMM… I was here all dinner long, they were the ones talking… I am not hiding anything!" Chris attempted to free himself from the "ALL my sons argument".

"First… you know what they are hiding, and you've been here all dinner long and I didn't hear you mention anything about it, mister! Besides, you of ALL people can't say anything about not hiding things from me!" And there goes exhibit "B" and "C", as the family jury turned their eyes to the other Chris.

"Mom…Don't blame me… it might be in Chris genetics to hide things from you… but I don't!" Wy tried his best innocent facade…needless to say it didn't work either.

"You… don't play innocent cuz it doesn't suits you! According to what you said, the reason of whatever just happened up there, had something to do with something you did that upset Chris… so if you don't hide things… tell me… what was all that about?" Finally exhibit "D".

And Wyatt looked down, blushing and staring nervously at the floor as my mom's looks perforated his skull.

"Girls problems, you don't wanna hear Wy's problems with girls do you?" Chris smiled smugly at mom that didn't really like the topic.

She didn't answer at first, Penny did.

"I don't know if Piper does, but we don't… we are eating for got sake…. We might puke all our dinner out if he tells us those sorts of things…AGHHH." She said faking disgust, so did Patty and Prue.

Paige, Phoebe and Jake laughed, dad was trying to restrain his laughter, fearing what mom would do if he laughed.

"Ok Wyatt just sit down and have dinner." She barked, I took that as a signal that I had to sit down too.

After that, everybody seemed to forget about our little secrets and we dinner was so much fun, not fearing future consequences any more, Chris was telling us funny stories of him and the family growing up. Most of them made someone blush to the bone, even if they hadn't really been there. The three little girls were the ones enjoying the tales the most, hearing about what the other version of themselves had done in the other time-line, or what their mother or Aunts or their "GROWN UP (?)" cousins had done, just crack them up.

Chris laughed so hard he was crying.

He was telling us a story of the other Wyatt's first girl-friend that had turned out to be a werewolf, he was wiping out his tears of laughter when he said.

"Wy, you should go make a phone call, you know?" Chris said with a meaningful and expressive smile.

"Oh yeah thanks, bro. Can I be excuse for just one second? " He asked anxiously, as if wanted to orb out of there as fast as possible to avoid any kind of questions; of course, being my parents as they are… that is NEVER going to happen.

"Who do you need to call?" Leo asked curios.

"Wy is gonna call his girlfriend, lalala" The three girls chanted in a mockingly chorus.

Seeing Wyatt's embarrassment my dad took pity on him.

"You can go, Wy" and he hadn't even finish saying that that Wyatt had already orbed away.

"So he's got another girlfriend now? Well… It has been a while since the last one, I was wondering what had happened to him!" Mom said resigned.

"Maybe this time he is in love and that is why he waited!" I answered honestly, my mom lynched me with her look… really scary, let me tell you.

"And when are you going to be in love, Chris?" My eternally romantic Aunt Phoebe asked me.

"He is not even fourteen, he can wait a while!" My mom woof at her "A LONG WHILE!" She stressed her point.

Everybody stayed quiet for just a while, uncomfortably and fearing my mom's rage.

"Don't worry, mom…" Chris said shyly "I didn't even look at girls until I was nineteen" he tried to calm her down.

Everybody could tell he was lying, but my mom didn't care, she wanted to think that had happen and that will happen again, so she said.

"GOOD." And that was the end of the discussion.

Our conversation changed to different topics, and time flew.

It was already midnight and Chris started again with his speech.

"Well I think I should really go now and blah, blah, blah" Going all Chris on us.

"No we have to tell mom!" I screamed as a reaction, I haven't even told mom, I actually didn't want to tell mom. I wanted Chris to stay till my birthday and help me solve it that very day.

"Yeah but you keep telling me that, but don't tell her, you avoid even being in a situation where you could be close to tell her!" Of course Chris had other plans.

"We'll tell her… tomorrow, I promise." I said embarrassed and not very convinced.

"Yeah, besides, I could use a few older brother tips in my new girl's situation!" Wy smiled mischievously.

"Wy… I've been watching you since you were one, I am pretty sure you don't need any kind of advice in the girls' department"

Wy chuckled proudly.

"Come on, I never had an older brother, let me enjoy it a little while I can… besides, I've never been so hooked up with a girl before."

Chris smiled sweetly at that.

"That's nice to hear… but I donno how to be an older brother Wy, I am your younger brother…"

"Well let me tell you for someone that claims not to know how to be an older brother, you have been doing at heck of a job at that for the past day." Wy answered and Chris smiled happily.

I wonder what did they talk about the 2 hours they spent in Wy's room "Don't you think, Chris?" Wy asked me.

"Not as good as you are, but pretty remarkable… yeah." I smiled humorously, Chris and Wy smile with me.

So we finally convinced Chris to stay one more night.

**April 16, 2027**

We were all having breakfast when a VERY gloomy Chris appeared, shuffling his feet as if he was dragging a very heavy weight; why didn't he orbed… I donno, ask him… I guess so he could play better his martyr role!

"Are you ok, son?" My dad asked him when he was like ten feet away from the table…you could perceive his despair from far, far away.

"I was thinking all night last night, and I really have to go…you guys can't keep me here. I mean, I donno how the powers that be hadn't found me yet, it's certainly unusual, but it won't last much longer… and once they discover you guys have been hiding me, they are going to take it on you too. I can't put you guys in such risk! I certainly can't!"

"Chris… we are in this together!" My dad said calmly and reassuringly.

"NO! I can't let you take the blame for my actions."

"We wouldn't, we asked you to stay! So… it was OUR decision, Chris."

"I can't let you do that. You are in danger because of me!" he cried desperate.

"No…we are a FAMILY Chris, we are here for you, and we are not going to let you take all the blame by yourself. We want you here, we love you here… and we are willing to take anything the do to us, if we can have you here with us!" My mom walked to him and caressed his cheek, looking him straight in the eyes while she said all this.

"NOOO! I can't let you do this! It's dangerous mom, it's really dangerous, I can't be risking you guys like that."

"All the more reason to stick together! If it's dangerous, we are NOT going to let you face it alone, right guys?" My mom asked everybody, we all nodded with conviction. Halliwell's always stuck together, that was the rule, and we all really wanted Chris here, regardless of the price we had to pay.

Patty ran to hug his legs, as if that could stop him from leaving.

"No, please Chris… don't go… I really like it when you are here…Don't go, you don't like us?" She pouted with all the innocence of an eight year old, thinking that if he left was cuz he wanted to and not cuz he had to.

"Of course I like you sweetie!" Chris said touched by her childish tenderness and caressing her hair.

"Then can you stay… for like…ever? PLEAASEE? Pretty please, we'll promise we'll be nice to you, right?" Penny asked with the same childish ingenuousness, thinking that if she asked really nicely he would be able to stay.

Prue and Patty nodded effusively.

Chris didn't know whether to laugh or to cry at such naive display of authentic affection. He kneeled down, to face the three girls' sad stares right in their eyes.

"But I really have to go girls! It's dangerous for everybody if I stay here!" he said softly, explaining it to them as simple as possible, so they could understand.

"We are always in danger Chris, so what's the difference if you stay?" Patty asked, her eyes were getting watery.

"You don't like us, Chris? We aren't as good as your other cousins?" Penny said crying, that drove Prue and Patty to start crying too.

Even my mom's eyes got watery, but probably not exactly for the same reason. The idea of Chris leaving probably did scared her beyond reason, because of the pain she would suffer, she had lost him once, and she just wanted to keep him with her for ever, and she also fear what they might do to him, once the elders find him.

"Oh…" Chris said touched and not knowing how to react to the little girls' weeping. He just hugged them all at the same time and said "Of course I like you, I just don't want you guys to be in MORE danger than you already are. It will make me really, really sad if I find out someone had hurt you because of me!" He explained to them as he hugged them.

"Then don't leave because it will hurt us a lot if you do." Prue added sweetly and shyly.

Chris pulled away from the hug and looked at their teary faces touched, then he eyed my mom's damped cheeks and red eyes, my father's pleading face, my Aunt's loving expression, Jake protective appearance, my brother's devoted gaze and my needing and adoring silent begging.

Of course, being Chris in such a need of affection and having such a need to feel he belonged to the family, even if the moment was heartbreaking in a way, it was still heaven on earth for him to see his family was not only really willing to take whatever it came with him, but they were begging him to let them help carry his burden.

We were in the middle of breakfast, when my dad jingled; and everybody tensed up, especially Chris… everybody stayed still, so still it seemed as if my mom had frozen the room, not even the air was moving. My dad walked to Chris and looked at him straight in the eyes, his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Don't you worry!" he said slowly and reassuringly "EVERYTHING is going to be fine, ok?" Chris nodded and swallowed soundly…his eyes wide open in obvious fear. " I promise son, nothing will happen, now calm down and enjoy the rest of your breakfast, yes?" He caressed Chris' hair protectively.

"Yes, dad" Chris barely managed to mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"Good boy!" He said caressing his hair one more time. "Dad is going to fix everything. I won't let anything happen to you, son, at least, not without a HECK of a fight!" Then he smiled lovingly. "Just relax and have a good time"

Chris expression suddenly turned from his normal, "I am in charge of everything and the whole world is my responsibility" to one he didn't normally use, or EVER, really. Chris' expression showed dependence, he had honestly let himself take the son's place and allowed his father to take care of him, trust him when he said he was going to protect him.

"Thanks, dad." He said softly.

"Don't you worry, we are not giving up on you that easy." Dad said shuffling his hair and orbing away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Yeah… I decided to play lazy on my bday… so I could get this done! I hope to get many Happy bdays from you guys!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Victorious Light: Yeah it's a psychological transference between me and Chris! I am a lot better thanks! About not writing the review in Spanish, don't worry, I rather have YOU reviewing my story than your sister :P ! (kidding) anyways… If I was my sister I would be able to write this story in Italian, French and a much better English, so I know the feelings… still we are better writers than them… right? No, the single premonition was because he has a very connection with Wyatt, that's all. Yeah I think I would take all the drama if I could be a witch! It would be soo cool! Tks for the nice review and I hope you liked this too.

Chris-Halliwell: Yeah… I guess I've been in a very "argument" mood lately! Chris is going back to school on Monday I think, and If I am not mistaken the 16th is Friday (I did my calculations the other day, not that I calculate which day was april the 16th in 2027, but when I did my plans for the next chapters). Is Chris going to get other friends? He has other friends, if we are going to meet them, I donno. Will you ever stop asking questions? I hope not! I can't wait for the next "C.H.R.F.C.D."

Teal-lover: Ahh you are the cutest in the world and a little more… you make me feel so good, you do! Thanks. I am glad you like the family bonding, evidently I do too, and here you have lots of it. Trust me, Chris it's going to be pissed when he finds out what's going on, which is going to be soon. Yeah I know the feeling of I understand why Chris is jealous but I still wanna kill the little brat… that was how I felt every time I had to write the adult Chris side of the story… good to know you think like him. Ohhh I forgot about the evil trick… I am sorry, it's ok, now that Wyatt is all happy again he can start thinking about his revenge!

Pukah: Chris was kind of a jerked before, but well he is an insecure hormonal teenager, and he just redeemed himself… should we forgive him? Yeah I know "From the womb…HE had powers from the WOMB?" Poor little Chris, he is kind of adorable… they all need a good shrink… Piper is right! Tks for the cookies and Tea… now send a bday cake: )… Your story is getting better and better, by the way, if that is even possible (which is unlikely since its like the greatest thing in this planet. You are soo good!). Back to the plot… this story has a slow plot, I know… what's next… elders are calling and soon Chris will find out he is actually being kept hostage in the house!

phoebe turner: THANKSSS! Here is your update… I hope u like it. Why was Wy looking guilty? Cuz the whole family needs a good shrink… just as Piper said… nahh the guy has a huge guilt complex for the whole being evil in his past life and he is very concern with hurting Chris.

Nathy1000000: WOOOWW me encanto tu review… te los podes comer a Chris, a besos… de otra manera, irias contra mis creencias vegetarianas… nos los comemos a los dos, aprovechando que es mi cumple! Son adorable… con sus inferiority complex y todos sus complex y Wyatt tambien, que caiga en la volteada de paso.. no? Uno mas no pasa nada! Pervertidora de menores! Espero que este tambien te haya gustado! Si y yo quiero muchos cute whitelighters haciendome mimos!

charmedtomeetyou : Thanks! I hope you manager to read chapter 12 and here is chapter 13 for you, I hope you are still enjoying it!

ilovedrew88: Heheh you liked that he is a spoiled little baby? It is kinda of cute, I bet that is how it was until Wyatt turned, and I imagine how hard it was for Chris to deal with the whole change of scenario, and then dealing with his mother's rejection in the past… poor guy!

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES: Yeah, Paige is my favorite sister too… I am glad you liked the sexist comment! Ahh thank you for make the world stop spinning, I was getting all dizzy! That's quite some power you got there:)

Nikki14u: Nervous about the event? Well…I'll be evil and won't tell you what happens… but I am betting you are going to like it! I feel much better thanks! Here you have the update and I hope you like it.

LiquidRedSexGeniusInABottle" You can mope all you want… Only if I am allowed to mope too! The cyber hug worked wonders… TKS! And also send me some kinky cyber fun! TKS!


	14. Chappie XIV

**CHAPTER XIV:**

The rest of our breakfast went by in absolute silence, which is really odd in my family, and is never a good sign.

Chris sighed and trying to ease the tension said " Well… what do you guys say if you show me how awesome magic schools looks now that one of my favorite aunts is running it?" with a broad affectionate smile, peeping in Paige's direction.

"Well… see… the thing is…" My mom tried coming up with an excuse quickly.

"Well… that we were all planning on skipping school today and staying with you… maybe having a pick-nick in the garden. All the family together." My brother said, always better at coming up with excuses and specially if that could mean cutting school.

"We did that yesterday, Wy!" Chris said confused.

"Yeah, but I wasn't here you know? You don't wanna spend some quality time with your brother?" He said lightheartedly and walking to his side, he put an arm over his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Come on bro… it's not like I have excuses to skip school every day, do it for me!"

Chris chuckled "You were the one that wanted to GO to school yesterday!"

"yeah well… I had my reason, ya' know" He winked mischievously.

'Yeah… I was planning to take the day off, too" Paige added lightly, as if she didn't care. "I wanted to spend some more time with one of my favorite nephews too! Honey, can you take care of everything?"

"Sure." Jake added

"YEY…you can play with US!" Penny shouted excited. "He can, right mom?"

"Sure, baby!"

"I have to go to the paper, but I'll be back as soon as possible." Phoebe said standing up and shuffling Chris' hair "You be a good boy!" She smiled at him. "And you" She said burying her head on Prue's hair with an affectionate kiss "stay as perfect as you are till I come back" and she left.

"Ahh! I bet she did that so she didn't have to do DISHES!" My mom said astringently.

"I'll help you mom!" Chris said with a smile, while the rest of us were staring attentively at the walls, floors or any other part of the world that could block us from my mom's eye contact and consequent demand for help.

"No… don't worry, honey. Paige will help me…" At that Paige looked at her like "ME?" "you go play with the kids" At that all the _"kids"_ looked at her like "we are NOT kids"; but considering the option was to take that and leave or do dishes… Penny grabbed Chris' hand and we all walked to the sitting-room.

Ten minutes later, Paige was signaling me from the kitchen door. "come here" she mouthed. I discretely walked to her.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Shh." She pushed me inside the kitchen and closed the door. "Your mom had been called up there too, we don't know how long they are going to keep them there. We are telling Chris that they had an emergency in P3 and that she'll be back as soon as possible, just follow my lead, and make sure he doesn't find out!"

The whole day was pretty uneventful. We just talked and played with Chris and bond, I guess.

Everybody loves having him with us and I am betting he loves being there too, he did seem pretty happy.

Every once in a while I found myself thinking how sad it is going to be when he has to leave. Nobody said anything but I knew Wyatt, Paige and Chris thought about that a lot too.

Nobody left the house in the whole day, except for Wyatt, that went to magic school to have lunch with Emma. Phoebe came back around three, Jake around six, but no sign of my parents.

Chris started worrying when mom and dad didn't show up for dinner, but we managed to calm him down. He almost called P3 to see if mom needed any help, but Paige said she would go to check everything was fine, She didn't even give Chris a chance to react before she orbed out, leaving Phoebe in charge of dinner, which of course meant, ordering Pizzas… YEY!

I don't know where Paige went, maybe she really checked on mom and dad, or maybe she just waited somewhere for a while not to raise suspicion on my very suspicious older alter-ego.

It was late at night when I heard mom and dad in their bedroom. I got up quietly, making sure I wouldn't wake up Chris and went to their room.

"Come in" My dad said when I knocked.

My mom was sitting on the bed, her eyes were red and swollen.

"What is it, son?" My dad asked me while he changed into his Pjs.

"I just wanted to know how did it go?" I asked timidly.

"It went as good as it could be expected, I guess." He said still moving around. "They still can't find Chris and they suspect we know something, but they can't prove anything. Don't worry, buddy, everything is going to be fine, we'll take care of this." He said with conviction "So… how did it go here? Did you guys have fun?" He asked me affably, my mom, still seating on the bed staring at nothing.

"And why does mom look like she cried the whole Atlantic Ocean?" I asked concerned.

"Let's just say they weren't as nice as you would expect the paragons of all good to be." He walked to me and put his comforting hand on my shoulder "But it's ok, Chris, don't worry about it; NOTHING will happen to the other Chris!" He reassured me, but I just looked at my mom, not knowing what to say.

My mom finally reacted and draw a weak smile.

"Come here, sweetie." She said softly, nothing like her usual self, she patted the spot beside her in the bed.

I walked to her and sat down. She hugged me with an urge she usually didn't have, and which I guessed it was misplaced. She hugged me with a lingering hug that I guessed was meant for the other Chris.

"Don't worry, honey. Everything is going to be fine. We won't let them harm him, in any way. Or leave him alone in the ghostly plane or recycle his soul." She told the walls, apparently, cuz she was staring at them with all the attention in the world.

"But what happened, mom?"

"Nothing, baby, everything went fine." She looked back at me and gave me a sad smile. "So tell me about your day… what did you guys do? Did you guys have fun? Did Chris have a good time?" She asked me eagerly, I knew I wasn't going to get anymore information from them and that they wanted to hear something comforting, so I told them about our day, how much fun we had, how much Chris had enjoyed it and how much all of us loved having him here.

I avoided mention how much it would break everybody's heart if he had to leave, or worst… if something happened to him.

April 17, 2027

I was awoken on Saturday morning by Chris' laughter. One of my eyes opened shyly scrutinizing my surroundings sleepily.

Chris was sitting down on his bed, bend over with his hands on his stomach, laughing uncontrollably; Wyatt was sitting beside him, also laughing but not as hard.

"What's so funny?" I groaned asleep.

"I was telling Chris about the time you were a kid and saw a plane in the sky and started crying and when we asked you why you were crying, you said the plane was going to hit dad, cuz he was "up there"" Wyatt said laughing.

Chris burst into another fit of laughter.

"And what about the time when Wy was around five and his powers were running amok, so he was blowing everything up and he saw the half moon and said "Mommy… look the moon is broken!" and then he thought about it and added "But I didn't blow it up mommy, I promise I didn't!"" I told them, getting up.

They both laughed again.

"Can I come in?" We heard our dad saying after knocking.

"Yeah, dad." Chris said, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked coming in.

"We were telling funny stories from when we were kids!" Wyatt explained.

"Ohh I have a LOT of those ones!" And my dad started telling us until we were crying out of laughter and our abs hurt.

Breakfast went fine. Mom and dad did a great job hiding their fear.

If Chris ever asked dad what happened with the elders, I never found out, but they did have a conversation after breakfast. Still Chris didn't seem distressed at all after it, so either he was pretending, he was in denial or most likely, dad had lied to him and had done a great job convincing him everything was fine.

Meanwhile, I kept avoiding any situation that might lead to "THE TALK" about "THE EVENT"; I guess unconsciously thinking that if I procrastinate long enough the problem would go away by itself, or maybe fearing that once I told mom everything I wouldn't have an excuse to retain the other Chris by my side.

I guess Chris is thinking quite like me, cuz he never pushed me to talk, I guess he is too trying to deceive himself hoping that as long as we don't tell mom, he will still have an excuse to stay here and protect us and pretend here is where he belongs.

It was mid afternoon. I was sitting on my desk, catching up on my homework; when suddenly someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I heard Emma's cheerful voice.

"Emma!" I said happily, uncovering my eyes and turning around.

"Hey dude! I haven't seen you in like forever! We have so much catching up to do!" She said perkily.

"Where is Wyatt?" I asked confused, wasn't she my brother's girlfriend now?

"I donno… I didn't ask…" She shrugged.

"You didn't? Aren't you like _his girlfriend_ now?" I asked disguising with a bantering tone what really was bothering me.

"Well all the more reason to come tell my BEST FRIEND that I have a BOYFRIEND now! And besides, I saw him yesterday… I think he can survive with me a little longer! But I _can't_ survive without knowing all about what happened with the other Chris and telling you about what happened to me!" She said very dramatically.

I chuckled at Emma's girly ways, and was relieved Emma came to me before going to Wyatt.

"Ok… but I don't want to hear any of your _dirty little secrets_ with my brother, ok?"

"Deal!" She chuckled. "Now tell me about all this, major change, right? Chris here! How are you feeling about it?"

We spent the next hour and a half talking in my bedroom, until we decided to go for something to drink. We went down to the kitchen and five minutes after…

"How is my beautiful girl?" Wyatt surprised us, hugging Emma from behind and kissing her cheek. She turned around and put her arms around his neck. "I though I heard you here." Wy said smiling into her eyes. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Nuh-uh." I shook my head, convinced by their adoration gazes towards each other and taking a sip of my juice.

"Good!" Wyatt smiled, kissing Emma sweetly on her lips. Somehow it was a lot less disgusting than I thought it was gonna be. Once they were done, Emma turned back to me, and Wyatt stood behind her, wrapping her with his arms. As the three of us continued talking, the situation was a lot less awkward than I had anticipated and the two of them seemed to care deeply for each other, but were still interested in everything I had to say.

It was around six thirty when Emma left. Wyatt and I went straight to the attic where Mom, dad, Chris, grandpa, Jake and the aunts had spent the whole day talking. The twins and Prue had gone to a friend's house but had come back around six.

Around seven thirty grandpa went back home, mom had to go set up for a band that was playing that night and dad went with her. Paige and Jake had a romantic dinner planned and Phoebe had a date. So basically the three kids were left under our supervision.

Chris was playing with the girls while I caught up with my so delayed homework. I took a break and went to fix myself a sandwich, from the kitchen I could hear the four of them talking.

"So you guys live in the house next door, right?" Chris asked probably ticklishing Prue or playing with her somehow cuz she giggled.

"Yeah, we bought the house next door, cuz there wasn't enough room in the manor but Mom and the aunts needed to stay close from each other." Penny explained "We have the ground floor, and Prue and Phoebe live on the first floor. And in the attic they built us like THE BEST play-room EVERRRRR, it's soo cool, it's all PINK and we have zillions of toys and make-up and dolls. It's so great Chris, you have to see it!"

Chris chuckled, probably cuz he didn't have to deal with Penny's obsession for dolls and the color pink as much as we did.

"Yeah and last week Phoebe bought us the cutest doll IN THE WORLD!" Penny continued "Mine is pink, cuz MY favorite color is pink, Patty's is blue, cuz that's her favorite color… and guess which color is Prue's?"

"I donno… lavender?" Chris took a great shot, since the doll was in fact lavender (how do I even know there is a color named Lavender? All this having so many women around is starting to affect my brain!), cuz Prue's favorite color was that one, of course.

"How did you know?" Prue asked shyly.

"Cuz that is your favorite color, isn't it?" He said tenderly. I guess Prue nodded, cuz I never heard an answer.

"How did you know?" Patty asked curiously.

"Well… my Prue's favorite color was lavender and besides I watch you guys from up there all the time." He said even more tenderly and with a hint of melancholy.

"And you watch me and a Penny too?" Patty asked anxiously and childishly.

"Of course I do!" At this point I peeped at them from the kitchen, Chris was laying on the floor, Patty laying on top of him, Penny on her right and Prue on his left and he had his arms around them.

"And from up there… could you see our play-room and all our dolls?" Penny asked.

"Yeap, sometimes"

"And did you see our new dolls?" She asked again.

"Nope… I am sorry, I can't say I did." Chris said sweetly.

"Wanna see it now? And we can show you our house and all the play-room and ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL our toys!" Penny said childishly.

Chris chuckled. "Sure, lets go."

"No… He can't go, he can't leave the house, remember?" Patty told the other girls.

"Why can't I leave the house, Patty?" Chris asked suspicious.

"Oh shoot NO" I thought running to them.

"Because, if you leave the house the elders will be able to find you! You won't be protected anymore, that's why we can't let you leave the house until mom and the Aunts find a way to keep you safe." Patty explained childishly.

At that point I arrived to the scene, the reprehensive look I gave to my cousin didn't escape anyone, not even Chris, but whatever… it was too late anyways… there was no way he was gonna buy any excuse.

"What do you mean, Patty?" Chris gave her another scary look.

The poor girl just looked at her twin and at Prue and did her best to hide behind them, not knowing what to do… I don't even think she knew what she had done wrong.

"What does she mean, Chris? Why did she say I wouldn't be protected outside the house and that the elders will find me? Am I protected inside the house and that is why the elders haven't found me, yet?" He asked firmly and stern.

"I think we better call for a family meeting." I said nervously.

* * *

* * *

phoebe turner

Actually that is kind of a nice twist… though it would be kind of hard to include in this particular plot, specially since I have it kind of planed. I was thinking maybe including it as if Barbas gets Wyatt and drives him crazy with that… but then I thought why not do that whole plot in a sequel? Like 25 year old Wyatt is turned to his evil counterpart by a demon and he travels back to his eighteenth birthday, since that day Piper gave him the possession of Excalibur. And Wyatt being good (in his eighteenth bday) got scared that Excalibur's powers might over take him and gave the sword back to the lady of the lake. So 25 year old evil Wyatt comes back to take possession of Excalibur before good Wyatt throws it to the lake.

And so 17 year old Wyatt keeps on having this disturbing dreams of his 25 year old evil version trying to kill Chris and he is driving nuts.

What do you think? You got the confusing plot?

Ahh and since you seemed to be a Phoebe- Cole fan, actually when I was thinking about the plot I also came up with a cute love story where Cole comes back, if you wanna know more, let me know and I ran it through you… but you think is a good enough material for a sequel?

Polo Mint Midget

You are too cute… and I know the feeling of exams robbing your life… My books are calling me right now but I wanted a break. Yeah what can I say? I been sick, bored and I have exams too, that means I am home too near the tempting computer… and actually the truth… I just really have fun writing! So I am glad you like reading it!

Sparkling Cherries

THANK YOU! I wrote your bday down, but honestly… I never know which day I live in, so even if I do know which day someone's bday is, since I never know which day it is, I always keep on missing them. Still Taurus… I was at a party yesterday and one of the girls that apparently knows a lot about those things (cuz I have no clue, nor care too much about it) said it was one of the best signs in the zodiac… which is soo cool, right and she said Taurus girls are always BEAUTIFUL (which its actually crap, but nice crap!) Yeah I had a lot of cakes… I sent you some by fed ex… did you get it? Cuz the guys in the counter seemed like they were eyeing it and wanted to eat it… so if you didn't get it, blame it on Fed Ex!

Ahhh no… this story characterize itself for a lot of cute moments but since it tells almost everything that happens at the manor, it goes slow… but Chris found out and now he is going to force them to speak and tell them what is really going on.

Pukah

YEAYYY SO Many Chris' for me!

I hope crazy Chris die die die, wasn't for me.. I am a nice girl not a demon from hell, and I could take good care of him and be ncie to him.. Dude I am even studying Psychology and have so many Psy problems myself that we can even start competing… :P!

Teen Chris is so cute, so is baby Chris and 18th Chirs singing me we wish you a merry Xmass its adorable! THANKS… You made me very happy.

And next time if "Icanthinkofanick" its just to long… My name is Guadalupe…or Gua for the yankis cuz they have a hell of a hard time to say it!

Heheh yeah in my other fic (Chris sake) there are a few scenes of Piper's jealousy at Chris' girl and actually more at her grandson's girl and they are pretty funny… though none of them can actually reform, so they were kind of scared to go tell her. One actually tells Leo before they tell her "can you please remind Piper that I can't orb or reform in any way?".

Now we'll see what Piper does to Emma when she finds out!

What happened in Wyatt's room between Wy and Chris? You can ask Wyatt he might tell you… or ask Chris to ask him! Hehehe I am evil…

The three little menaces convincing Chris… well… they did mean it, but they were being a lot more over dramatic than they would normally would be, just to manipulate him a little more…

Yeah Chris letting leo parenting him was cute..

Here you have more.

charmedtomeetyou

THANKSSSSSSSSSSSs and here you have more.

Chris-Halliwell

Thank you my dear… I got a Happy bday from Mr Chris Halliwell himself… I couldn't be happier… I am bouncing on the walls!

Is older me going to leave? Older you and younger you don't know… I don't think it would be fair for them if you knew… don't you think?

June 18th? My sis is the 28Th!

What are Chris' powers? The same ones he had on the show… (the whole dream was cuz he shares a deep conection with Wy, just that). Both of them are one and the same, so they have the same powers.

Wil the spell that hides (older) Chris fail? Making him vulnerable to be found by the Powers That Be? Dun, Dun… it didn't fail till now… and now he realized what's going on… so the problem will be to keep him in the house with his hero complex.

WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? I still hope you don't

Find out next time on C.H.R.F.C.D.  
I will be searching xcarefully for my next CHRFCD  
Gua-

Icantthinkofafnick

ilovedrew88

Thanks… it was a great bday actually! I am so glad you liked how the whole family wanted him there, and the little girls are sort of cute, but then I write them, so of course I think they are cute… I hope you liked this 2

Nikki14u

THANKS! "Just please don't anything happen to Chris. He's too cute to die." I know Chris is too cute to die…but he is actually already dead! (And its not my fault, its stupid Brad Kern's fault, I am just trying to patch up his mistake). Here is the update, I hope you like it.

LiquidRedSexGeniusInABottle

Let's just be perky then… and lets have some margarita's (though I am actually a fan of plains shots of tequila… can we have a couple of those? And lots of lime!)… we'll just go to the counter and seduce a couple of hot boys to buy it for us.. we shouldn't be waiting fro a waiter unless he is like to die for…

I hope you regained consciousness cuz its going to be hard to read any of this if you didn't, I for once… don't understand how you could write the whole review unconscious… you have to teach me that one:)

Nathy1000000

Sos tan divina mujer…

Ahh asi que decidiste controlar tus impulsos pedofilicos? Hmm me parece bien… ya estoy pensando la sequel de esta historia me parece… porque una de las chicas me dio una idea, y Chris va a tener 16… a los 16 le damos o no?

Hehe que bueno que te haya gustado la family interaction. Si me la re imagino a Piper celosa… ahora tiene que saber que Emma esta con Wy…yo creo que Emma va a tratar de evitar a Piper hasta el dia de su casamiento con Wy, por las dudas… o por ahí hasta que este embarazada, porque no va a blow up al nieto.

A mi tambien me parecio tierna la escena final, tambien la escena final de este chappie.

Mi cumple? Re lindo… mama me habia planeado todo un cumpleanos sorpresa y yo termine volviendo a casa mas temprano y pobre la agarre en el medio de los preparativos… pero estuvo re lindo.

Victorious Light

"Glad to hear that you're better, I don't know how you managed to sit at a computer when you are sick, the most I can manage is to lie in fron of the tv!"

Yeah I am thanks… I get bored very easy and like the computer very much, I guess… its hard to write, though … I had that chapter already written I had to re read it and answer the reviews. But I just can't lay down in bed without doing anything unless I have a really high fever. I just kept on standing up, stayed a couple of minutes in front the screen, went back to the couch for a few mins and so on.

I had a great birthday!

Yeah well you are a better writer than most of the people I know, and most of the people that I read here…

I am so glad you thought the family was cute…."I wonder what you are going to do?" Hey… is all up to the elders…don't put this one on me…I just retelling the story…hehehe :P. You'll see the day is coming near… true…


	15. Chappie XV

**CHAPTER XV:**

"Ya' think?" Chris told me sarcastically and angry.

I swallowed soundly, I didn't want to face this alone. "Wy!" I cried pitifully for my brother that was upstairs in his bedroom.

"What is it?" He asked loudly so we could hear him from down stairs.

"We need your help with something for a sec, can you come down, please?" Chris said in his best "I am not angry tone".

I looked at Patty, she was still hiding behind the other two, she looked terrified poor girl, her eyes were glassy and she was trying not to cry.

Penny also looked scared. I bet they didn't know what the whole commotion was about, but then Penny was always the one that put her foot in her mouth way too much, so just in case, she was probably scared too.

"I am in the middle of solving this impossible math exercise, or should I call it riddle? Cuz this is impossible! Hey Chris, Do you think you can help me with this later? You are so much better at math!"

"Sure!" I said a little impatient, walking towards Patty and putting my arms around her shoulder, comfortingly. "now come down!" I pleaded to the stairs.

Patty turned around and enfolded my legs with arms; I draw circles in her back with my hand, as to tell her that everything was fine.

Penny ran to Chris expecting the same treatment, which she got. At that point Wyatt walked down the stairs saying…

"What is it so important? Hey, munchkin did they leave alone and unattended?" He asked Prue with a loving smile, Prue smiled back at him "That's not fair now, is it? Come to your favorite cousin of all times!" He said opening his arms so she would ran to him.

Prue ran energetically and smiling. There was something about Wy that could always bring little, shy Prue out of her shell; maybe it was that even though Jake and dad always did his best to give Prue a paternal figure (Prue's dad died before she was even born), and they did act as her father; In Prue's eyes and also in Wy's heart, he was the closet thing she had to a father, despite the fact that he was barely a few years older than her.

Wyatt picked her up. "So what is it?" he asked us, while he looked at Prue smiling.

"I need you to go get Phoebe out of her date. We'll call dad and Jake so mom and Paige and all of them can come back here!" I told him.

"And… why particularly do we have to call everybody back? And why do I get to be the one that risks getting kicked in the balls by our martial arts expert aunt?" Wy asked, the three girls giggled at his last remark, they probably thought Wyatt saying "getting kicked in the balls" was funny.

"Patty, why don't you tell Wy what you told me a while earlier?" Chris told her sweetly, but she wasn't fooled by that; she buried her face on my legs. "Well… lets see, Patty told me something about how I couldn't go visit her house, because if I left this house I would be unprotected and the elders would find me, so I couldn't leave the house until… and I quote "Mom and the aunts find a way to keep me safe"… So Wy… care to explain what all that means?" He said with an angry smile.

"Ohh… I think I know where Phoebe is… besides, I just remembered I have to tell her something… would you come with me to get mommy, munchkin?" Prue nodded and Wy orbed away.

Chris chuckled and look at me. "It never fails does it?" he asked, I chuckled too.

A few minutes later we were dealing with a not so happy Paige (try having her twins and running magic school and tell me how would you feel by having like your once a month five minutes alone with your husband interrupted).

An even less happier Phoebe, she just HATES when we interrupt her dates, I don't know why. Me and Wy agreed that she is Prue's mother and as so she shouldn't be allowed to date, besides she is already too old for that! But after telling dad that, he suggested us that if we didn't want to get blown up by our mother, kicked to death by Aunt Phoebe and getting a one way only orbing ticket to Antarctica from Aunt Paige, we better never express them our opinion.

And mom, well mom was just freaking out thinking WHY we had brought her home.

"So what is it? I see no demons… I see no bleeding kids…I see no magical being's invasion, can you just tell us what is so important?" Paige said angry and Patty, who had been hiding in her father's leg since their arrival, found a way to cover herself even more.

"Someone…" Chris started saying annoyed "accidentally slipped something about me not being able to leave the house, because somehow I am cloaked from the elders' radar if I am IN this house, does anybody care to explain what does that mean?"

"How could you let that happen? I told you to make sure he didn't find out." My mom rant at me and Wy, mainly out of desperation, I could see the tears clouding her vision and felt like hugging her, but Wy beat me to it.

Still Patty was a little girl and she couldn't even see us from "inside" her father's legs, so she started crying.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." She said between sobs coming out from her hiding spot, ready to take whatever punishment she deserved. She is such a brave girl! "I didn't mean to… Penny wanted to take him home, and I just remembered we couldn't… I am sorry!"

Paige kneeled in front of her girl and hugged her.

"It's ok, sweetie… it was a mistake…it's ok." She said caressing her back.

"No…it's not…now Piper and older Chris are really mad at me." She cried, poor little girl, she looked so heartbroken! Till the last fiber of my heart soften, and I bet that happened to mom and Chris too.

Mom walked to her and kneeled beside Paige. She pulled away from the hug so mom could look at Patty.

"No sweetie… I am not mad at you!" She said caressing her cheek. "I just yelled cuz I got scared Chris might want to leave us now," Patty let go a sob "and I don't want him to leave, you know how much I love having him here." Mom said ever so softly, seeing also if she could manipulate Chris into staying at the same time she comforted Patty. Patty nodded between tears. " So I was afraid that he might leave us, cuz that would hurt me so much, and that made me scream… you know how sometimes when you see a demon and you get very scared you scream?" Patty nodded again "Well…that is what happened. But I am not mad at you…"

"Really?" Patty pouted, controlling her sobbing.

"Sure… on the contrary… I am very proud of you… because if you would have let Penny take Chris to your house, he would have been in a lot of danger! You are my hero!" She smiled at her. Patty smiled back behind her tears and hugged her, kissing mom's cheek. "What about you Chris? Are you mad at her?"

Chris kneeled down in front of her, he does have a soft spot for the three kids, specially for Patty, like I do. Once Patty saw him in front of her, she started crying like a pig in the slaughter house.

"Shh… stop crying…of course I am not mad at you, sweetie… why would you say that?"

"Cuz …you… g..got… mad a…af…after… I to…ld you, y..y..you co…c…cou…couldn't.. l..lea…ve… the h…h…house!" It was hard to understand her beneath her sobs…Chris gently wrapped Patty's body and sat her on his lap. Wiping her tears.

"Yeah at them, not at you! Baby, I am absolutely, positively sure I am not mad at you!" He told her tenderly, kissing her cheek; but she wouldn't stop crying. "hey, don't cry any more… Oh come on, Patty, baby… don't cry." She just turned around and hugged him (still sitting on his lap) and kept on crying. "What's wrong…sweetie…please don't cry… I am not mad at you, why are you crying?"

"but… y…you… a…are…go…go…going… to…l-l-leave us! Au…aunt P…P…Pi…per s…s…said th…tha…that sin…ce I to…told you, n…now… y…you… a…are…go…go…going… to…l-l-leave. And I… d…don't… wa..nt… y…you… to…l..leave! And… i…it's goi…ng… t…to b…be m…my fault… a…nd n…no…bo…dy wa…wa…wants y…you… to…l..leave! A…and e…ve…ry…b…bod..dy is g…goi..going to h…h…hate… m…me if you leave,… be…cause it w…would be my fault!" She was ranting through her tears " AND I am going to hate myself!" She finished clearly.

Chris held her even tighter, kissing her hair gently. He avoid looking at the faces around him, since Patty's wasn't the only face with tears streaming through it after that statement.

Mom and Phoebe were sobbing, hugging each other. Jake's concerned arm, around Paige's shoulder, Paige eyes were watery and she was carrying Penny, her tiny face buried in her shoulder. Wyatt was carrying Prue, a couple of silent tears were dampening her pretty face. Wyatt eyes were red and scared. Dad was staring at Chris pleadingly, like begging him not to leave in a zillion silent languages. I… I was just too numbed to have a reaction.

"Shh baby, everything is going to be ok. You all knew from the beginning I couldn't stay here forever." Chris whispered to the little girl, rocking her back and forth with his body.

"I don't want you to leave!" She whined, as if it was his call to stay or leave. Expressing what we were all feeling. We knew he had to leave one day, but we rather forget about that.

"I don't want to leave either; but I can't stay here forever!" He told us all, in a sad yet matter of fact tone. kissing her hair, and rocking her back and forth (or rocking himself?).

It reminded me of the time Phoebe was telling Paige, maybe I wasn't meant to be conceived, that maybe my only purpose was to come and warn them about Wyatt. The same tone he used to say: "It's ok, I was thinking the same thing myself". A complete sad resignation to was meant to be. Something that he never had about anyone but himself! I mean, he defy all those supposed "meant to be" for Wyatt, but he would always take what it came for him. Finally I understood why everybody always told me I had a martyr complex!

Mom silently walked to him and kneeled beside him, passing her arm around his shoulder, in silence. He leaned his head on her shoulder. And they stayed like that for a while, in silence, the three of the rocking back and fort.

Then Chris sighed and stood up, picking up Patty, that was almost falling asleep on top of him.

"Well, I think the three little menaces here, should go to bed, and the rest… WE SHOULD HAVE A CONVERSATION!"

"Just a little longer, please, Chris! Stay…don't go right now!" Penny pleaded.

"Please." Patty added half asleep from his shoulder.

"You go to bed. I promise I won't leave before saying goodbye to you three, ok?"

Patty kissed him on the cheek "Night!" She said as her father grabbed her and orbed her out. Penny and Prue did the same thing before Paige and Wyatt took them to their bed.

Mom, dad, Phoebe and me stared at Chris nervously, he shrugged and buried his hands in his pockets, pacing around.

"So what did you guys have for dinner?" My mom asked and everybody looked at her as if she was a freak. "ok, ok… I just wanted to make sure you guys had some real food and not just stuffed yourself with snickers and I just wanted to release some tension."

"Mom… I am DEAD remember? I don't need to eat healthy!" Chris told her as Wyatt, Paige and Jake came back. "How could you lie to me like this, guys? I can't believe it!" He said indignant.

"We technically didn't lie, bro… We just never told you anything." Wyatt said humorously. Chris didn't seem to find it funny.

"You have any idea how RISKY this is? You know what the elders may do if they find out YOU are cloaking me from them?"

"We don't care! We'll deal with whatever they want to throw at us!" Phoebe said bravely.

"And what are they are going to do to YOU? I wanted to be with my son! I have the right! They took him away from me too many unfair times." Mom said as tears bathed her face "We are the charmed ones… they need us! They won't do anything to us. Please Chris, just relax and let us solve it all"

"WHAT? There is no way in hell I am going to let you pay for my mistakes. It's was MY decision to come down here, and I will take whatever punishment they have prepared for me!"

"Christopher! I am your father and I telling you, no I am ordering you to stay here, relax and let us solve it." He ordered him firmly and then put both of his hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at him in the eye "you don't have to take any of crap they give you! They owe you their lives! They owe you the world we have! And what did you get from them? To get stabbed and killed and punished! They have NO RIGHT to decide anything about your fate!" He said angry.

"Dad… I am old enough, you can't be ordering me around! I am not going to let you suffer because of me!"

"Please, Chris… no!" Mom sobbed.

"Who knows mom, maybe it won't be that bad!" Chris said bravely. Mom let go another sob. "Oh come on mom, dad told me that the meeting he had up there yesterday, didn't go that bad." Mom got even worst, I embraced her and she lean on me for comfort. "Oh, mom please… I am sure dad told you, Dad tell her." Chris pleaded; but looking around he saw the somber faces, still he didn't want to believe what was obvious. "Come on dad tell her."

"I don't need to tell her about the meeting, Chris, she was there with me. They summoned her too. And I did lie to you, Chris. I am sorry" Dad said softly, barely a whisper. Chris looked at him shock. "What did you want me to tell you? That the group of Elders that decided to "interrogate us" wasn't the friendliest one? That they were the worst of the worst up there! And that they've been looking for a way to get us for years now? And being them, they used almost every way in the book to make us tell them where you were? That they threaten with doing terrible things to us, to you and to everybody in the family if we didn't confess? That at one point the started electrocuting me with their lightening and forced your mom to watch, so she would tell them where you were? CHRIS THEY ARE NOT KIDDING, AND WE NOT GOING TO LET THEM GET A HAND ON YOU IF WE CAN PREVENT IT! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE DOING THAT! I AM NOT LETTING YOU DOWN AGAIN, SON! Even if I have to kill the whole underworld, even if I have to kill all the elders, whatever I have to do, I am not letting ANYONE EVER hurt YOU again! " My dad rant insanely. So that's how my dad looked after Chris died… scary.

Chris looked at him in awe, he hadn't been prepare for such explosive outburst or to think that some elders actually decided to torture his father in order to make his mother confess.

"Dad… all the more reason for me to leave, look till which extremes they have gone to find me! Torturing you? I can't let them do that! I won't let anyone hurt my family, and DEFINITELY not because of me!"

"Oh come on sweetie!" Paige added, since she seemed to be the only one that was still kind of holding things together "Your dad told you, those elders had been looking for something to get us since like forever. It wasn't because of you. What they are going to do to you is because of us, and our record! You have to let us solve this Chris, please… don't do this to us!" She asked, her eyes getting watery.

Chris looked at her sadly, oh ever so sadly. "I can't" he whispered. "I am sorry, but I can't let you guys pay for what I did."

"FUCK YOU!" Wyatt yelled and everybody looked at him surprised "Yeah, you heard me." He told Chris "FUCK YOU! I am sick and tired of both versions of you being a martyr, and you two are always willing to risk everything, and break every rule in the book to save someone else, but when it comes to saving yourself, you won't even try! Gee you won't even let someone else help you, and THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He yelled angry. "Trust me…I know that self esteem is not your strongest asset, I get that, and I am sorry if somehow that is my fault, I really am… but for FUCKING CHRIST SAKE Chris… put yourself in our shoes for just one PSYCHODELIC MINUTES and imagine that we MIGHT CARE ABOUT YOU AND WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!" He yelled angry and heart broken "Why do you think Patty cried like she did? Cuz she found it funny? Why do you think Mom is shaking trying to restrain her tears over there? Why do you think Phoebe is howling like someone had just murdered her best friend? God even Paige is crying, how often does that happen? Look at dad, he looks a step away from loosing his mind… and he almost did that once… remember? Yeah it was when HE LOST YOU THE FIRST TIME! My brother over there, he is sooo numbed about all this, he is not even speaking. You must know all about that defense mechanism, is the same one you use, the same you are using NOW! So stop acting like a fucking brave zombie and realize that if we did this, is cuz we CARE and it would just KILL US, IDIOT, if something happens to you! WE DID THIS CUZ WE WERE SOO FREAKING WORRIED OF WHAT THE ELDERS MIGHT DO TO YOU AND CUZ WE WANTED TO HAVE HERE FOR A WHILE! Cuz… amazing news Chris, YOUR FAMILY LOVES YOU! It's time you start realizing that and start being part of a family, and let us help you… cuz you have no idea how much is going to hurt us if something happens to you" Wyatt started crying now. "and if all the reasons that I just gave you are not enough… then… all I can say is … I don't want you to go Chris! I really, really, really don't want you to go. And I am terrified about what the elders might do to you when they find you! I couldn't stand the thought of knowing that someone might hurt you and not doing something about it. "

Chris looked startled and confused, he didn't know what to say, but mom didn't let him object.

"Please honey stay till the spell wears off, just let us those few more days to try to solve this situation, to see if we can calm down the elders or something. Just a couple more day, till the 22; the 22 at 12 am the spell wears of. Give us till then and after that, I promise we'll all go with you up there and tell them what happen and deal with this together, as a family, as YOUR FAMILY, sweetie. PLEASE! Wouldn't you do the same for any of us?" She said pleadingly, looking into his eyes.

"Till the twenty second at midnight!" he agreed reluctantly, still I could see it in his eyes, he is me after all, he was scared and relief at the same time. I know Chris needed to know his family cared more than anything, he had face too many things alone and too many rejections from them when he came too the past.

My mom just jumped on top of him, monopolizing his entire presence, kissing him and crying out of relief. Everybody smiled.

After a while of silence and happy stares, mom and dad decided it was time to go to bed. Mom finally released the grip she had on Chris and Dad could hug him.

"I won't let anyone hurt anyone in my family, don't worry Chris." He told him. Chris nodded unconvinced.

"Sweet dreams, baby!" My mom kissed him and then did the same with me and Wyatt.

Then Paige hugged him tightly and expressively. "Thanks for staying, sweetie!"

Jake hugged him too. "It's really nice to still have you home, Chris."

"Don't you worry about anything! Just relax and enjoy this beautiful future you helped create, you deserve it sweetheart" Was what Phoebe said in her goodnight hug.

I went to put on my Pj when I came back Wyatt was fixing himself a snack, Chris was also in the kitchen sitting down with a blank look staring into the wall, I stared at him.

"OK, this is soooooooooooooooo depressing!" Wy said with his mouth full. "It's Saturday night, for god sake, are you guys going to stay staring blank all night?"

We both looked at him, he was smiling broadly.

"I'd say I go get a couple of movies and tons of snacks and we watch movies and play video games stuffing ourselves till dawn, to celebrate, what do you say?"

I looked at Chris. "I say I haven't done that in like a LONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG time and it sounds like a great idea!" He said smiling.

**April 18, 2018**

Today… we have no excuses left, today, we have no reason to keep pretending none of this is really happening and that Chris will stay here forever and mom will never die.

We woke up late and we were having breakfast by ourselves, actually it was Chris, Wyatt and me. But Wy was in a "don't even dare talk to me until like five minutes after my second cup of coffee".

My sleepy eyes met Chris', and we didn't need a word to know what we were thinking (I guess that's one of the advantages of talking to yourself.) At the same second, we both knew this was the moment we had dreaded, this was the instant we should have "The talk" that might change our life forever.

"Mom!" He called. Mom opened the door and looked at him with an inquiring look.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time you know all why I called Chris!" I said softly.

* * *

Nathy1000000

GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

So Chris inferiority complex siempre es cute! Que bueno que te gustan Wyatt and Emma! Wyatt es un sol enamorado… vos lo tendrias que enamorar en tu ficcion, heheh moriria por saber que pasa.

Todo bien, vemos si Emma te lo comparte (o mejor lo hacemos a sus espaldas) y le damos un par de clasesitas para que sepa que hacer con Emma. Totalmente mejor Chris de cualquier edad que no Chris.

Hehe que bueno que te reiste tanto que tu hermano penso que estabas loca, yo tambien me rio todo el tiempo y deben pensar que estoy rayada pro aca.

Falta para el event, van a pasar varias cosas en el medio! Dun dun….

Victorious Light

Yeah well that's what kids do, but they are so cute and innocent that is hard to stay mad at them.

You really liked the stories? Heheh I actually got them from my childhood stories, my mom says that one day I asked her if the planes didn't hit the dead people. And the moon, my cousin used to break everything so he said that about the moon being broken and that he hadn't break it. But yeah Chris upset for Leo was even cuter!

And the Pizza part… come one… what did you expected of Phoebe?

Yeah, I hope they will give the elders a piece of their mind soon.

Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this one.

Chris-Halliwell

Super fast. Just for you, throw me more questions.

EveryNineSecondsYouDoThisToMe

Yey, yey teach me! I will love to posses that skill oh big master! Well we'll go to a bar one of this days and seduce hot boy, I have to go seduce my capoeira teacher tonight! (actually I already did, and now its getting kind of boring!) Thanks… I hope this one rocked too.

teal-lover

Yeahhh and I updated again, I hope you liked the reactions! Hmmm I will do my best so nothing too terrible happens to our favorite dead witch lighter. "The talk" Next chapter…

You really liked the stories? Heheh I actually got them from my childhood stories, my mom says that one day I asked her if the planes didn't hit the dead people. And the moon, my cousin used to break everything so he said that about the moon being broken and that he hadn't break it. But yeah Chris upset for Leo was even cuter!

Pukah

Yay! Hehe yeah the girls are still the same, actually Penny is the one that babbles all the time and put her foot in her mouth, Patty is the one that is also obsessed with magic, so always knows what should or shouldn't be done, but she is still a kid and right now she didn't think of a way out, she just made sure that Chris wouldn't leave, still it was all Penny's fault cuz she was babbling all the time. It wouldn't have make sense for Penny to make the whole connection if we go home Chris is not protected.

I know I have to update the other fic, but I have a super writers block in the two fics I am procrastinating.

Pobrecita Maria del Mar, ademas tienen in serio problema con la R alla!

Yeah Chris sake… I actually really like that fiction, specially the last part (They are like 4 different stories, one continues the other), but is super duper long, so even if I would LOVE for you to check it out, I can understand your dilema. Well once you have time, you can take it one chapter at a time.

Hehehehe I am so glad you could nearly see Chris running in slow motion from the kitchen:  
"N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!"  
While she was saying it.

It's soo totally as I pictured it!

Ahh that is so cute what you tell me about my OC! I love when people say that or that I picture the characters really nicely. Even if Emma is not really a "CENTRAL" character, the cousins are, but its as you said, whenever I read a fiction of the future where Phoebe and Paige do not have husbands or kids I feel is so unreal and poor girls they deserve to have a family. I am glad you liked the ones I picked. See now you even tempt me more about you reading for Chris Sake, that one has a LOT of new family members and they get to be pretty important at some points and I would love to know what you think about them.

"Well, their background would be less consistant and their like for clothes far worse, probably." Hehe I don't think I talk too much about wardrobe in this fic, only their favorite colors, but I am flattered, and backgrounds? Well Prue's background will be a lot more developed in the sequel, and Paige and Jake the barely appear in here, but well, Paige and Jake story is the same in all my fics more or less… Ahhh now you spoke about Chris sake and I can't get it out of my head, there yeah each character has a much more developed background. But I do try to establish a personality and things about each character even if they are not in the fiction and then follow it. Like you do, thinking about the Teddy bears and how Chris grew up and all…

You know what? I forgot to review about the Teddy bears in your last update… I realized it as soon as I pressed send! AHHH it was SOOO good that you brought up Chris thinking about doing the Teddy bears spell!

"I mean that you have a knack (did I just made up this word?) for characters." No you didn't made up the word, I had no idea what it meant, but according to my "sinonimos" down here it means: skills, ability and blah. So thanksssssssssssssssssssssssss : ) you make me so happy.

Hehehe you always make me laugh… yeah I guess the double blessed made a hole in the sitting room from pacing in circles waiting for Emma.

HEHEHEH you make me laugh so much! Send crazy Chris over and explain to him that he has to wait and just act as a waiter! Though no… I am sorry, I can't finish my fiction like that, I am probably going to need the elders for the sequel, maybe I kill them by the end of the sequel.

But don't tell Leo about your idea, cuz as you see, he is finding it really tempting right now!

I LOVEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD the mantra thingy I found it so funny.

Ohh poor Chris with his dead friends… you are soo funny, yet sooo morbid!

Yeah I know all about the cookies and tea for the dead and Psycho Wyatt. (that heads up… he is coming back for the sequel! )

I don't want Chris to disappear either…. I know he is cute… don't blame it on me, blame it on the elders (die elders, die, die die die!). He is Pipers child, we know that means he is never going to have a NORMAL life, Piper bugged everybody to much with her desires for a normal life.

"The talk" is next chapter… impatient!

HEhehe I hope you liked this!

Nikki14u

Well there you go, just for you I enlighten you a little of what happened with the mean, mean elders! What do you think?

Make Chris a little bit less dead? Undeadinize someone? Is that a verb? Hehehe, you'll see… you'll see what happens. The story finishes on April 26th (Chris and my birthday!), if you still have a question that won't be answer in the sequel (that I am already planning since someone gave me a great idea) I'll gladly answer it, but actually to be nice and cuz you asked and cuz I love spoiling people (so if you want some suspense don't ask) that question WILL be answer by April 25th. Wanna know how it will be answered?

Thanks… I hope you liked this one too.

DrewFullerFanLife

Thanks, well here is more, I hope you like it too. And also thanks for your review on "For the love of Chris".

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES:

I know you are Taurus, that's why I told you we were the best! Of course we should split the profit… I always have problems with Fed Ex!

Hehe yeah that was exactly what I wanted to express there, like you wanna hate Penny for forgetting and Patty for opening her mouth, but they just did it out of such innocence that you can't really get mad at them! Here you have the update you were in need and you that like kicks and energy balls, I just ended writing the longest action sequence in the world for "4 chris sake!" it drilled my brain, but I was all writing it thinking how you always ask for longer action scenes and hoping you would like it. Now I have to re-read it, but I think I don't want to write "energy ball" again for a long time.  
Well I am glad you liked the way I captured childhood. I love kids (I think that shows!) and I have lots of baby cousins (or I could blame it on school that I am studying the psychology of kids and adolescents, but I think that is actually killing my maternal instinct and driving me crazy!)

I hope you liked this one too and that you are looking forward to some action.

ilovedrew88

Yeah… but he had to find out someday…at least they convinced him to stay a few more days! I am so glad you thought the girls were cute! I thought the part when he was playing with them was cute too, specially him, I was re-reading it and I was like AHHH I wanna marry that guy! THANKS… I hope you liked this too.

Polo Mint Midget

Ahh its soo cute to know this is one of your favorite Chris (absolutely drools!) fictions, I am glad you are better and I hope this cheers you up too!

phoebe turner 

Yeah I know, it's hard to explain it in just a few lines, and besides, now I have evolve it a LOT more… so hopefully I'll write it (I already have a draft of some parts), you'll read it and like it. Yeah and Cole is going to play a super important role actually! I am so dying to write that story that I want to finish this one quickly, but I hope you liked this chappie and of course that you will like the other, after all I would have to credit all to you if it's a good fiction (if its bad, we'll have to blame it on me, cuz the idea was good!)


	16. Chappie XVI

**CHAPTER XVI:**

Wyatt suddenly awoke and my dad that had been god knows where, but apparently got to hear what we were saying, orbed in faster than ever. Mom sent Wyatt to get everybody (they were all in their house next door, but my bro, being as awesome as he usually is, also went to fetch grandpa, knowing that for me and Chris grandpa's presence is always a soothing sight).

We were all sitting down in the sitting room (we decided that it would be better if the little girls didn't come, so they were at Darryl's), the tension could be smelled in the air. Mom sighed and looked at me like "ok?", I sighed and looked at Chris pleadingly, probably like a five year old looking for shelter behind his mommy's lap, Chris sighed and shrugged looking at grandpa for comfort. Grandpa sighed and shocking everybody, he stood up and started talking, avoiding us the horrible situation of putting "The event" in words.

"Do you guys remember when Chris came to 2004" He started saying softly "That Piper asked me to talk to him, to see why he was ignoring her?" He stopped just one second to let it sink, it was more like a rhetorical question anyways. "Well… in our conversation Chris told me his mom was great, so when I asked him why he was treating her like she didn't exist, he answered something that changed my life forever, something that haunted me since that day, I've been replaying his words over and over again in my head, but they were just words, the boys over there are the ones that got the images, the feelings, and I bet those imagines could drive you insane, I don't know if I would be able to live with them….Anyways… so you won't kill me cuz I keep on delaying the issue, his words were and I quote, cuz I replayed the scene so many times in my mind. "Because she doesn't exist in my future, She dies when I turn fourteen, I can't get close her cuz I don't want to loose her again!" He told me with the same face he has now." Grandpa said glooming; everybody turned to look at Chris' glistering eyes and pained expression. Chris was looking at mom, everybody in turn turned to mom. And then suddenly it sank, the peace and quietness were gone.

Paige gasped soundly and held on to the chair se was sitting in so tightly, it seemed like it was going to break. Jake walked to her and hugged her comfortingly, but the news hadn't really sunk in completely, so she didn't really react yet.

Phoebe stood up and went to grandpa, the tears bathing her face.

"You knew this and you didn't tell us?" She said howling angrily and insanely and punching grandpa on the chest. "How could you?"

Grandpa just gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh…everything is going to be ok, sweetheart." He said soothingly.

"How… how is anything ever going to be ok if she dies? I can't loose another sister!" She said sobbing, all the feistiness gone. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I promise Chris I wouldn't! Sweetie I am sorry, but I couldn't betray his trust like that!"

"I can't go throw this, I am not strong enough, daddy! I can't loose another sister!" She cried like a baby in her father's embrace, he held her tight caressing her back soothingly and kissing her hair. Grandpa's eyes were getting red too.

"We won't!" He said comfortingly. "Won't we?" He looked around for some reassurance.

Everybody was just staring at them, I mean I know it doesn't seem logical, but then reacting to the news that your sister/wife/sister in law (Chris, Wy and I already knew about it) in an alternative life time died eight days from now, and that it might happen again, but it might not, and that you might save her, but you don't know which could be the consequences of saving her, it's a lot to take in, to actually react fast. Aside from the fact that even though we are witches and all, this things sometimes DO seem a little surreal.

"Yes we are!" Paige said resolutely standing up, she seemed she wasn't even given the thought of mom dying a chance to get into her head, cuz she was even more cool headed than usual. "We are going to start planning how to fix it RIGHT NOW!" She said definite.

Jake stood up and hugged her tightly from behind, but she shook it off as if she didn't need the comfort. Jake didn't care.

"Notebook, pen" she called and they orbed to her "Now Chris, tell me all you remember about the event!" She said ready to take notes, as if this was an ordinary demon vanquish. "Wyatt you also saw what happened when you cast that spell, didn't you?"

My brother flinched remembering the consequences of his spell, but he would do anything to save mom. So He nodded, besides my aunt was acting in such an abnormal denial sort of way, that if she would have asked me anything, I wouldn't have dare to answered something she wouldn't want to hear, cuz I would have been scared she might snap or do something really weird. At least that's what I was thinking, I donno Wy; but I swear there was something sad about the way she didn't even seem to let the thought of something happening enter her mind.

Phoebe was still crying on grandpa's shoulder, sort of listening hopefully to what Paige was saying. Grandpa was looking at Paige sympathetically. Mom seemed to be thinking with glistering eyes, Dad was holding her hand, sadly and looking around like evaluating every aspect and consequence of what had just been revealed to him.

"Ok, then, the three of you, tell me everything, we'll put the story together and then figure out what is the best thing to do next!" Paige said ready to write. "I also think you Piper should move to magic school until all this is over, you'll be safe there. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you, and you'll be able to see the kids all the time, well… except Chris…but well, we can't be cautious enough!" She ordered practically.

"Honey, I hate to say this, but…" Jake leaned his head on her shoulder and started talking sweetly in her ear.

"THEN DON'T!" She interrupted him harshly, probably not knowing what he was going to say, but knowing that whatever started with an "I hate to say this" couldn't be good.

"Baby, we have to think this through very carefully, you know that altering the future just like this could bring dreadful consequences. The angel of death doesn't like to be fooled, we saw that more than a few of times. It could just be worst if we change everything to save her!" He said caring.

"Who's side are you ON?" She asked angrily forcing herself out of his embrace and turning around to face him.

He caressed his cheek tenderly, his eyes were glassy.

"On yours, baby, that is exactly what I am telling you what you don't want to hear, even if it breaks my heart to do so!"

"NOO!" She said firmly. "She is NOT going to die, and if the whole world is doomed because of that, well then… too bad! I save the freaking world every day, and this is how I get repaid? Well… then I'll start ignoring the fate of the world, to see if I get better results!" She said angrily, but by the end she was already breaking down, Jake hug her and she started crying on his shoulder.

Surprisingly Paige's arguments had convinced my brother and somehow touched my dad.

"No you are right Paige, we can't let mom die and screw the future consequences!" Wyatt snapped and Chris and I trembled out of fear.

"Wyatt you of all people really shouldn't be saying that!" Chris told him scared, knowing Wyatt would know what he meant.

"Why? Maybe if I would have lost it before mom was killed, she wouldn't have died! NOBODY WOULD HAVE DIED! I would have PROTECTED my family, and if that is what I need to do, then I'll do it… even if I have to loose myself in the process!" He said with glassy eyes.

"Wyatt you are scaring me!" I couldn't help saying.

"I am sorry bro, but I thought about it, I had to always carry the burden of being the most powerful being in the creation and the burden of knowing I was evil, and trust me, everybody might think that is easy, but is not, I defy any of you to be in my shoes for one day, and you'll see how it feels! Well…if the world is going to torture me and pressure me all the time because of that, it is time to put those burdens to work, cuz I am not letting anything or anyone killing my mom and hurting all of us!" He said broken hearted.

"But Wy…" I said.

"Look at them Chris!" He said pointing at my aunts, uncle and grandpa. "They don't deserve that pain! With all the good they did in their lives. Gee… YOU don't deserve that pain! I can't just sit here and see how someone rips you off from your mother, I can't let you suffer like that!"

"And you are planning on going on a big power/insanity strike to prevent that?" I asked horrified.

"If I have to! I won't let you loose your mother again!"

"But you'll let us loose our BROTHER again?" Chris asked angry and sad. Wyatt looked at him guilty.

"I just don't want my family to suffer!" He said oh ever so sadly. "I would do anything to prevent them from suffering!" He cried.

For the first time since all this started my mom reacted; she walked to Wyatt and hugged him, kissing his forehead and caressing his hair. (Wyatt was sitting down, if not, there is no way my mom can kiss his forehead!)

"We know you would, but becoming a power freak like before won't help anyone honey, and it would just hurt everybody a lot more!" She said comfortingly and kissing his hair tenderly.

He hugged her back, tightly. "I don't want you to die, mom." He cried like a baby "I know I am being selfish and I can't see the bigger picture here and all, but I really don't want you to die! I would miss you so much!"

"Shh…" my mom comforted my crying brother, Phoebe intensified her crying and so did Paige, grandpa and Jake were trying to stay strong, which meant, they weren't making a lot of noise while the cried, but silent tears were flowing.

Chris had come near me and had a hand in my shoulder and the other one on my knee, comfortingly. I had a hand on top of his in my knee; with the other I was TK making a pen, that was on the table in front of me, come back and forth in a rhythmic motion, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Chris was staring at the pen with me. Both of us, trying to avoid getting sucked into the pain vortex around us, and feeling HORRIBLE, and I stress the AWFUL feeling we had knowing we had provoked so much pain, we felt so guilty, this was all our fault, if we hadn't tell anything…if we hadn't knew… If we had been able to protect her the last time… if we wouldn't be so weak… so dumb… if we have been a good brother… if we had comforted Wy the way we should he would have never turned evil… if we had been a good son…maybe mom wouldn't have died that first time, and maybe dad would have loved us that first time and he would have been there…maybe…if we haven't…

Dad's eyes were glassy but he was resisting the urge of crying.

"It's my death" Said mom calmly and softly "And I think I should be the one that decides." Still in the same tone.

If you know my mom, you know that whenever she says something important in that tone, you should start fearing! I mean, my mom bickers, my mom yells and fights, she doesn't say things in soft, calm tones. Still, she was right, it was her death…

"And what's your decision, sweetie?" Phoebe asked her.

"Whatever is meant to be, will be…everything happens for a reason." She said firmly and resolutely.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ELDER BULSHIT!" Dad yelled at her with teary eyes "I have to listen to it up there all the time, and I am honestly sick of it… You of all people are not going to start quoting them now! I am NOT going to let the boys loose you, not after all they've been through!" My dad has been a little edgy lately, have I mentioned that? I guess the whole Chris in jeopardy and my mom dying wasn't really suiting his normally calm personality.

Wy was crying and I realized I had a couple of tears too. Chris was staring at us heartbroken, I don't know if he was remembering how he felt when his mom died, or if he was wondering if he would get to see mom if she died, but then… we didn't know if the elders were going to let him enjoy his afterlife once they get to him, or if he was only suffering because he knew how much pain it would cause to all of us if mom died.

"Whatever is meant to happen will happen, here or anywhere else; if my destiny is to die that day, I will day one way or another, there is no way to escape the angel of death sometimes… we all know that!" Mom said calmly." I knew that was true, death has it ways, and sometimes is unavoidable, we see that a lot in our line of work, unluckily. "Its my baby's birthday and I want to spent it with him, moreover, if that is my last day, I sure as hell want to spend it with my love ones! I am not a fool, we will take extra precautions and I will be super extra careful, I am not looking forward to die that die, and hopefully all this happened so this particular event can be changed; but… risking sounding like an elder, my dear." She said lovingly, caressing gently my dad's cheek "Whatever has to happen will happen, and no matter what you do, no matter how hard you plan it you can't always avoid that." My mom wasn't crying, she was probably the only one in the room, aside from me and Chris.

I tried to stay strong for her sake, she was still hugging Wyatt's shoulder, who was crying like a baby, Wy was always a really sensitive boy, something that you wouldn't guess staring at his muscular body, Wyatt was pure passion, impulsive and he felt everything in extreme and to extremes. Mom smiled sadly at me and Chris, and I did my best to smile back at her.

**April 19-20, 2018**

I didn't write in my diary these days. We've been real busy searching for ways to help Chris and to appease the elders, we've tried everything we could think of. I swear, if I didn't hate the elders before, I sure do now!

If dad was edgy before, now he is dreadful! I mean, is nice to know that if one day something happens to me my dad is going ROAR and show his claws, but I am certainly trying to avoid being in his presence any longer than necessary.

Mom, is being mom, kicking and bickering, barking but not really biting and focusing all her energy in saving Chris, trying not to think about her possible death.

Phoebe is doing her best to help, but she keeps on breaking down, it breaks my heart to see her eyes swollen and red and hearing her crying almost non-stop.

Paige has been working herself to exhaustion, she is not allowing herself to stop, probably fearing that if she stops a second she might start thinking and if she starts thinking she will start feeling and if she starts feeling she wouldn't be able to handle the emotions inside of her.

Jake spent the two days in elderland, talking to the elders, he just came down three times without any real interesting news.

Patty has been researching evenly with the adults, she would just sit there, deep in concentration and read and would perform any task she is asked for, which is REALLY odd, since she is not the most obedient little girl.

Penny had relieved my mom from kitchen and house cleaning duty, making sure everything and everybody is fine, and she even managed to stay quiet sometimes, which is shocking, since Penny is non stop talking machine.

Prue spends most of her time comforting whoever is down, with very few words, Prue is not a talker, but with her sweet manners and her affectionate ways she manages to make everybody feel better, specially her mom.

Wyatt is the true image of hidden devastation, he would try to follow Paige's tactic and kill his mind loading himself with work, but every hour or so, he would just disappear for ten minutes and then appear with his eyes red and swollen, but without saying anything. Once in a while too, his powers would go berserk and the space around him would become a war zone. Still even if everybody tried talking to him, he is not talking to anyone and he is just saying everything is fine. Only at night we can hear him crying.

Emma was here all the time too, helping us.

Chris, is being Chris, he put on his immutability mask and has work harder than anyone, mostly in how to prevent mom's death, of course. He tried comforting Wy and telling dad not to worry, but it didn't work. He comforted Phoebe a couple of times, and it did work, but she started crying back two seconds after he was gone, so he got tired of it.

And me… well… I am just hanging on and hoping for the best, I've been keeping myself busy and researching almost as frenetically as Chris, we almost didn't sleep this two nights and we haven't shed a tear, though they are somewhere there, hidden…It's that we fear that if we some day let them go, we will never stop crying, you don't live his life without learning to swallow the pain, and if you don't learn to swallow the pain, you can't live with his memories.

**April 21, 2018**

Chris and I went to bed at four last night, we were researching a new theory of how someone that dies outside their own time line, should be able to return to their original time's afterlife, which meant that Chris would be sent to 2027's heaven, but it was better than loosing him. Everybody was asleep, though we could hear Wy moaning in his bedroom.

I woke up at seven and went to wake up Chris, so we could keep on researching; only his bed was empty. "That's odd." I thought " he should have woken me up." But then… he probably wanted to let me sleep. I orbed to the attic and he wasn't there.

"CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…?" I yelled freaked out hoping he was somewhere, I tried sensing him, but he is a ghost so I can't sense him at all, even if he is a feet away from me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

teal-lover

Oh really? I feel flattered! Yeah angry Wyatt seems to be popular… he is a cute dude! Though I like Wyatt from For Chris' sake better, but they are still pretty similar. Yeah he listened to reason for how long? That's the problem. He is a freaking stubborn boy and I swear everybody in that family needs a really good shrink. Here you have the update you wanted… see… that was super fast (I had an exam yesterday, so I didn't feel like doing anything today… it happens, right? I need a day of mind distraction!) I hope you liked this chappie 2.

Pukah

Hehe big happy family? Well.. not THAT big (I donno… I am used to my family that's huge) happy, not that happy at all right now… caring yes… happy, I wouldn't say that, and don't tell them that they are all going to get really angry, and we are learning we don't want an angry Halliwell.

Yeah they are tempted to kill the elders, and they'll get more tempted soon! I love Psycho Chris' song… so very cute, a very creative little guy. I understand the need to sedate him, he is Psycho and a teenager after all, bad combo… my Psycho Wyatt was at least an adult. But maybe you can send Psycho Chris to play with Psycho Wyatt or Wyatt can go there…he is telling me he has cookies and tea and is dying to see his brother…but he is actually killing a couple of demons… is kind of a Freudian sublimation… he says I am dying and he kills… pretty logical actually. But he is waiting for him with cookies and milk actually. He can bring his own cookies if he wants too, but Wyatt has someone that taste all his food before eating it, he is an important man, he can't risk getting poisoned.  
Yeah everybody wants him to stay and yet still they all make it so difficult… specially Chris, but well, is understandable, its Chris. Yeah my reviewers definitely want him to stay.  
No I bet the idea of telling your mom that she is dying wakes you up for default.

Yeah not only Leo, Paige was kind of out of it for a minute, Wyatt has problems, Chris has other problems. Piper was right when she said the whole family needs a shrink, a real good one actually, they will save a lot of grieve if they get rid of their traumas.  
Well Chris admits it in this chappie…cool with Psycho dad as long as it helps Chris, but I rather not be in a room with him….

"good dad, go play with the elders dad.."

"No, I can't I've already killed them all, and all the demons in the underworld… and I am still mad… nobody is going to hurt Chris!"

"But I AM CHRIS DAD…AND YOU ARE HURTING MEEE!"

Yeah he is been bottling up since he saw Chris die, but yeah if he wasn't dead he would be already.

I am updating now, super fast.

You have to wait, like two days… cuz I AM MEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Muahahahaha

YEAHHH now I want truth, I need truth, I am goiong to send Psycho Leo and Psycho Wyatt to get you if I don't get truth, though I am scared they are going to stay trying to talk to Psycho Chris in your kitchen. Cuz Psycho Wy and Leo are all about making sure Chris is fine!

"Argh... I hate elders!" Well I promise you'll hate them more in the next chapter.

"About fics and children for the charmed ones... well, there's the two options:  
Paige and Phoebe playing Patty and Selma (Simpsons)." Yeah great option, and Piper is Marge?  
"Or the Halliwell sisters being some kind of mutant rabbits with like seven or ten childs" That would be a cool spell for them!

"SEVEN?... there's only a family allowed to have seven children, the Weasley. " I LOVE the Weasleys but my mom has six sisters… (I told you I have BIG family!)

If that comes cuz I said there were a LOT of new characters in some parts of my other fic, no actually Piper has 3 (or 2 but they are 3, complicated), Phoebe has 2 and Paige has 3. But then Wyatt has a baby and the husbands/wife and the girlfriends and a few more characters that appear.

"And I don't think that a character must be in the story that must to have background... with a single line there's enough sometimes. And more if the character has said background even if it's not in the story (did you know that that's what Rowling does? )" I honestly didn't understand what you said in here. I got confused… explain it to me… I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Harry… he is the best!

Ok, I make sure Chris dresses in white from now on… though he is not to thrill about it, little Chris tells you to go you know where, he is going to wear blue or whatever color he wants. Wyatt is just laughing at you and telling you "try me" and show you which color YOU end up with… nahhh he is just showing off, he'll never hurt you, but he'll wear whatever he wants (though golden is not his color!)

EveryNineSecondsYouDoThisToMe

Yeah manhattan is kind of far… my parents are going there tomorrow… but u wouldn't want to meet them… I'll dress slutty and seduce a couple of dudes here… I actually do that a lot… I must admit I am the biggest tease on the planet ( blushes… sad but true!). wait for me manhattan… here I go..(or maybe I'll just search for a manhattan bar around here!)

Victorious Light

Ahh I am so glad you like Patty, yes she is cute and she cares about Chris so much!Yeah and the boys are such a darling comforting the little girls.

Hehe I am glad you liked the Phoebe dating part, I was laughing too picturing the situation, Chris and Wyatt saying she should not date and Leo's face when he heard it and he was like NONONNONON don't tell them that, and I could imagine their reaction if they would have!

So you liked the testosterone display? Yeah.. we like boys!

I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks

phoebe turner

Here you have it… I am glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too.

Chris-Halliwell

No TYOU are not dead, the other you is dead (confusing right?), plus the other other you is not dead either

No Wyatt is still good, though he was thinking about loosing it for a second… your other you and your other, other you got really scared, did you get scared?

Evil Wyatt will come in the sequel, though, that is getting nearer and nearer.

Chris actually already left now…(you asked!)

Wy's birthday is nine months before Chris, July the 22nd (Leo… the sign, not your father… that explains why he was evil… not that I know much about signs…but Leo is a very strong sign).

I will be thinking evil till you ask another question so help me… cuz I don't know how long can I survive thinking Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Without driving nuts… or evil!

ilovedrew88

OHH its cool that you liked my chappie… I hope you liked this one too…so Wyatt's outburst was shocking? He is a very impulsive and passionate guy, that says the first thing that comes to his mind, and sometimes he regrets it afterwards… still…Chris did needed something to "Wake him up!" and Wyatt was really scared and hurt. Well we'll know about the elders really soon/

Yeah he was cute with the little girl (I like little kids and guys that are cute with little kids : ) )

Nikki14u

Yeah I am an evil tease…I should be shoot, but then I hope some people will be upset if that happens…

Yeah one of my reviewers expressed it perfectly "I loved Wyatt's testosterone display… yeah we like it when Wyatt shows his testosterone… though he is devastated in this chappie. Wy is way too impulsive and passionate so he kinds of has BIG reactions to everything, sionce chapter 1. But yeah he yelled at him, but what he was saying was super cute! Is like I AM SOOO ANGRYYY… CUZ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, So listent o me!

Ohhh you'll come all the way to Argentina to get me? I might even end it badly so I get you to visit me muahahaha

Nathy1000000

Si a mi que me encantan los nenes y los hombres consolando a los nenes…Vamos a comernos a los Chrises You tell him WY! Y como una de las chicas dijo… me encanto el desfile de testosterona de Wyatt! Heheh eme encanto esa review! No te imaginas tener a tu hermano clonado? Con uno basta y sobra! Y Chris… pero pensa que dudo que Wyatt tenga los pensamientos que a nosotros se nos cruza por la cabeza cuando pensamos en Chris…El tiene esos pensamientos mas por Emma o por las nenas.

Tan todos enojados con los elders y se van a enojar mas

NO le digo nada a Emma de tu romance con Wyatt…el se siente medio mal, pero dice que vos sos irresistible… el resto te lo explique por email

r...dun dun!

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES:

So you are becoming a teacher? COOOLLL yeah kids are so cute.. and damn freud is stealing away the childhood tenderness from me.

Hehe another coffee addict? Yeah I know the feeling.

Yeah I think I'll go with teal –lover to cliffies anonymous or whatever club she was planning on joining.  
Ouch you scared me girl…so here is the update : )

DrewFullerFanLife

Yeah Wy really cares about Chris! And he would do or say anything to protect him. Thanks for all your nice words.


	17. Chappie XVII

**CHAPTER XVII**

"CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…?" I yelled freaked out hoping he was somewhere, I tried sensing him, but he is a ghost so I can't sense him at all, even if he is a feet away from me.

Not wanting to freak anybody out and praying he was just doing something somewhere else in the house, I orbed myself downstairs and worked my way up. He wasn't in the kitchen, nor in the solarium, nor in the garden, sitting room, living room, or anywhere in the ground floor. I just begged he was talking to mom, dad or Wyatt.

I opened Wy's room as quietly as I could, but there was no use, we were all too at edge and a fly would have woke us up. Wy jolted out of his bed and turned on the lamp beside him.

"What?" He asked sleepy and worried.

"I can't find Chris!" I had no other choice than confessing.

He was up and beside me faster than I could react, asking me all this sort of questions of how could that happened. Silently we walked to my parents' room, their reaction was pretty much like Wyatt's.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere, Chris?" My mom asked worried for the fiftieth time.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS mom, is not like I am looking for a needle in a haystack, he is kind of hard to miss… he is pretty tall and I don't think he would be hiding on purpose just to kill us all young from a heart attack!" I said exasperated.

"Don't be a smart ass, Christopher!" My mom reprimanded me, and I was in a BAD mood as things were, and had slept 10 hours in the last three days, the last I needed was my mom's backbiting.

"Then stop asking stupid questions, MOTHER!" I answered not in my best tone.

"Well… everybody is upset but fighting is not the answer!" My dad interrupted us. "Wyatt and Chris go look for your aunts and Jake, Piper prepare something so we can all discuss this with some coffee! I'll go check his favorite spot in the golden gate bridge. HURRY!" So we orbed out to get everybody.

We were all having breakfast and brain storming.

"Where did he go?" My mom cried upset.

"Well considering he IS you, what would you have done if you were in his situation, Chris?" Wyatt asked me out of ideas.

"That's a great idea Wy!" Phoebe said "Chris close your eyes and put yourself in his shoes, what would you have done?"

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the piercing looks in my direction as they were all waiting expectantly for me to give them the magic answer… no pressure there… you can imagine!

"Well… mom begged him to wait till the 22 at 12 am that is when the spell wears of, and after that mom said something like "promise we'll all go with you up there and tell them what happen and deal with this together, as a family" Right?"

Mom nodded.

"Well… if I were him, that I am. That would have sounded great at the moment, but given time to think, the thought of my family paying for my mistakes would just eat me up! I couldn't let them deal with that… it would just kill me… so I would wait till everybody was asleep, probably the last night before the spell wears off, and then orb back up to elderland, so the elders would never find out where I've been all this time!"

Everybody looked at me in angry frustration.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" I said

"You CAN'T ALWAYS BE SUCH A MARTYR!" Wyatt yelled at me.

"Hey! I didn't do anything, you told me what I would have done, and I told you the truth, next time I'll make sure to sugar it up for you!" I yelled back.

"My point exactly, if you would have been in his position you would have done that, and he did it!" Wyatt answered, and lets just say that the atmosphere at the table was far from perfect.

Mom was speechless, she kept on saying "But he promised." With a sad lost stare into space.

The three little kids were looking sadly at the floor, Paige was, as unbelievable as it sounds, doing dishes and cleaning up the table (we were still all sitting there having breakfast so it was kind of annoying though). Phoebe's eyes were glassy but she seemed to be "there" at least.

"Well…" Jake said, apparently noticing that nobody seemed to be able to take many decisions. "Leo… why don't you and I go up there and find out if he is there, and if he is, see a way to solve it?"

Dad nodded and stood up, kissing mom's cheek comfortingly (for him or for her, I'll never know!).

"Bring my baby back!" Mom said sadly and I couldn't help holding her hand to comfort her, Wyatt walked to her and hugged her from behind.

"We will Piper, don't worry." Jake said reassuring "Don't worry, LOTS of elders owe us favors!"

Three hours later we were all in the sitting room, waiting for answers that wouldn't come. Wyatt, Patty and I probably did a hole in the floor from pacing around. Mom, Penny and Paige had cleaned the entire house probably like 5000 times already. Phoebe was just sitting there with Prue on her lap, staring sadly at the newest family picture that we had took a few days ago, since we wanted one with Chris.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Wyatt said. "I am going up there!"

"If you are going up there I am going with you!" I said determined.

Wyatt didn't seem to mind as he started orbing away, but my mom did, she grabbed us both, pushing as back to the ground (dude, she does know how to stop us from orbing, trust me, it's not such an easy thing to do!).

"But MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM…" We both started defending ourselves.

"Nothing… there is no way you guys are going up there and not taking me with you" She said shocking us.

"Hop in, mom!" Wyatt said hugging her "We are going to find him…"

I heard him started whispering into her while they started orbing out, I don't know what other comforting things he told her, but they both seemed a little bit less edgy a couple of seconds later when we "landed".

Elderland it's a weird place, I can't say I've been there many times, it's not one of my favorite hang outs. Dad would take us up there once in a while when we were little and needed special protection, and it was mainly for Wyatt, cuz I was never much of a demon target having my super powerful, double blessed, all mighty brother besides me. Who would try to attempt doing something to me? They would always go for him.

But anyways we rarely have reasons to visit the cloudy zone, not that I really care, you can imagine. Elder's paradise is this white full of light and clouds space with sort of ancient Greek architecture, everything is white and you can see a lot of people in golden dork outfits walking around.

There is also this huge golden arch that leads to an endless corridor with rooms on both sides, that's where the elders have their rooms. They also have this huge amphitheatre, if you are thinking the elders are fun enough to watch theater, think again, that's where they have their meetings, deliberations, trials or whatever suits that room. They probably have more things, but I never really saw them, and honestly I am not that interested in seeing them either.

"What do we do now?" my mom, who had been there even less than we did, asked. "Can you sense your father?"

We shrugged.

"See mom" I explained to her "Here things work slightly different, since there is a huge concentration of Elderly and whitelighter power; it is nearly impossible to tell them apart, unless you've been here for a while or you are train to do it!"

"Which we obviously are not!" Wyatt smirked and shrugged.

"So… How are we going to know where Chris or your father are?" Mom said exasperated.

"I donno…" Wyatt confessed "It's not like I've been ever here looking for someone!" he shrugged.

"And how are we going to find them?" My mom asked us angrily.

"We can…ask around?" I said sheepishly.

"So we are going to go around asking, excuse me… have you've seen Leo?" My mom bickered.

"Basically!" I smiled shyly and shrugged. Mom sighed.

We walked to a group of three elders that were talking near by; An old man with a white beard that was the exact model of the elderly stereotype, a young Asian man and a blonde woman in her thirties. As soon as we reach them Wyatt pushed me forward, forcing me to do the talking.

"Excuse me…" I said bashfully, they turned around to look at me. "I was wondering if you could tell me where could I find Leo Wyatt, Jake Wilcox or Christopher Halliwell, do any of you know where they might be?"

"No, son I am sorry, I don't think I do." The elderly elder replayed.

"A guy…that looks just like him, only ten years older?" Wyatt said pointing at me.

"Didn't Leo and Jake come up a while ago… something about looking for Leo's son? The one that's dead and has been missing for a few days?" The other male answered.

I was about to answer that he was right, but the female elder hush us with her look and said.

"Gentlemen, do you think you can excuse us for a while? I need to talk to this people in private!" The other elders nod and left, bowing as a sign of goodbye.

When the female elder was sure nobody was listening she said.

"ARE YOU GUYS INSANE? YOU CAN GO AROUND ASKING FOR CHRIS LIKE THAT! Do you know how risky that is?" She yelled in a whisper.

"I am sorry?" I said not really sure if I should be apologizing.

"You should be! Like your dad doesn't have enough worries as it is!"

"Are you a friend of my dad? You know where he is?" Wyatt asked her.

"Yeah… I am a very good friend of your dad. My name is Marian." She said shaking hands first with mom, then Wyatt and me. "it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Leo talks about you three all the time, he really cares about you."

My mom smiled happily, we didn't… we knew how our parents sounded when they were drooling about us with their friends. "So do you know where he is? And what's going on with Chris?" She asked

"No… I know he is trying to help him out of this mess, but you guys being here is not going to help, quite on the contrary. See, not all elders are the same, and not elders think the same. There are some like me, that really like Leo and all he achieved and we are like the liberal side of the elders, more open minded, we really support your cause and don't think the kid should be punished in any way, what's more… most of us think your son should be rewarded for his actions, then you have the most radical side of the elders, that are the ones that interrogate you the other day, and kept that little secret hidden from the rest. They are the stricter elders, most of them super Machiavellian, "the end justifies the means" sort of thing and they would do anything to achieve what they consider "The greater good". For them, you" And she pointed Wyatt "are a HUGE abomination, and your brothers, cousins and aunt are more or less cataloged in the same rank, except their are less threatening; They think The charmed ones should serve us blindly and they are very pissed that you questioned us so many times, and they want their revenge, they want to show you they can hit you where it hurts. And in the middle of those two groups there is every possible combination you can think of, just like human beings. So we can't risk having you here!"

"I am NOT leaving until I know how my brother is!" Wyatt said

"Me neither!" Mom and I said at the same time.

"Just let us talk to Leo, what is he doing?"

"He is just trying to solve everything. Jake and Leo are going through a personal crusade to get him back!"

"But are they going to get him back?" I asked worried.

"Your dad and jake are collecting a LOT of favors and asking for a quite a lot more that they will be repaying till the day they die (and considering they are immortal that is a LOT of time). But I don't know son, I hope they do. Come with me…" She lead us to her bedroom and opened the door for us "You stay here I'll go find out what's going on, don't leave this room and don't do anything crazy, I'll be back as soon as possible."

We waited for twenty minutes or so, we barely spoke during that time, I don't think we had any nails left to bite. After twenty minutes Marian came back.

"Come with me… and keep a low profile!" She said, she lead us through the corridor, and there was this elder guy guarding the door.

"They are Leo's family, the kid's family, do you think you can cloak there presence if they stay here for a while?"

"Sure they can stay as long as they want… I'll make sure no one notice it." The elder guy said.

"He is Lionel, he is a great boy, he is on our side… thank god…god knows what he did to get assigned to guard him, but I think is kind of a personal thing to him, his brother was a whitelighter and his soul was recycled for something completely unfair, so he makes it a personal thing to help as much as he can in cases like this one." Marian said as she opened the door.

Inside there was a bedroom, pretty much like Marian's, a little barer, white walls, white floor, white ceiling, a white bed and a white night-table, it was like being in a mental institution, but then, the whole elderland resembled a loony bin, and not just cuz of the white decoration and wardrobe.

On top of the bed, sitting down with his feet on the mattress, his legs up, bended and his head buried on his knees, was Chris.

He turned his face around to look at the door as soon as he heard it opening. For two seconds his face transformed into pure joy and relief, as if he had just seen the most marvelous sight in the world. But it lasted only two seconds… that was how long it took him to go back to what was really going on, and remembering how dangerous all of this was.

"Chris!" My mom and Wyatt reacted at the same time running to him. I followed pretty close.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked concerned.

"You thought we were going to leave you alone to rotten?" My brother said angrily. "How could you do this to us, Chris? How could you be so selfish… leaving like that and letting us to worry SICK!"

Chris looked at him guilty, I bet my mom was dying to yell at him some more too, but seeing his sad face just moved her out of it.

"Are you ok honey?" My mom said trying to check his entire body for any sign of maltreatment; of course, Chris didn't particularly let her do that.

"I am fine, mom. But back to the relevant matter here… What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!" he tried to sound angry, I know he did, but he did such a lousy job at it.

"Ahh hahahah It's dangerous for us, but what is it for you… a walk in the park?" Wyatt asked sarcastically and angry.

"Yeah well, but is better if they just get one of us and not all, right?" He said resign.

"Then they should take ME!" I said "I was the one that summoned you, I begged you to come, I convinced Wy to help me… It's all my fault… they should be mad at me not at you!"

"I knew the risks I was taking when I answered your call… you didn't force me to come, kiddo; It was my decision!"

"Ok…I am definitely not in the mood for a Chris' martyr complex contest…" My mom interrupted. "So cut it out, nothing is going to happen to ANY of you two, if they want my sons they will have to pass over my and my husband's dead bodies. And I know my husband is dead and I might die in a few days… but it's just a figure it speech, cuz we will come back as ghosts, and make their lives a living hell. Anyway… Chris, baby, are you ok? Did they do anything to you?" She caressed his cheek concerned.

"No mom, I am fine… at first a couple of the "bad guys" captured me and they started sort of torturing me, but dad's friend learnt about it pretty soon and they rescue me and heal me and brought me here." He smiled comforting at mom.

"They tortured you?" Mom asked concerned.

"I said it was nothing forget about it. I am fine… now you guys have to leave!"

"We are NOT going anywhere!" I said determined.

"Are you sure your Dad's friends got to you before they could do any harm?" Mom ignored his words.

"Yes mom, I AM SURE! I am fine, Now can you leave?" He bickered "Please?" He pleaded sadly, begging.

"No." was my mom's plain answer.

Chris sighed resigned, he knew fighting against the three of us was impossible. Mom sat down beside him and leaded him to rest his head on her lap. She caressed his hair and arm lovingly. I sat down besides mom and Wyatt sat down on the floor, in front of Chris' head.

"We'll get you out of here, bro!" Wyatt told him.

"Yeah…for what they told us, Dad is sugaring up all the elders so they let you go." I told him comfortingly "can you imagine that? Dad buttering up the elders?" I chuckled.

"Dad is not going to get in trouble because of me? Is he?" Chris pouted really, really sadly from my mom's lap.

"No baby, don't worry about it, everything is going to be just fine." My mom told him still caressing his hair.

Suddenly the door opened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pukah

You are the best! I am so glad you liked how everybody reacted!

'Well, if I have to turn evil, so be it... where can I start blowing things?' Yeah that's the Wy we all loved and adored… by the way… completely shocked by your idea of Piper's death, she had a long illness, Wy was adorable to Chris and Leo came back to be with his wife and kids throughout her illness though doing a crappy job… I loved it! Real nice and original!

Yeah that could be a whole twist if Wyatt turns evil… I told you… evil Wyatt is coming in the sequel… don't loose you faith… Wyatt can still turn evil.

Yeah I can see Wyatt writting  
"I will not think of turning evil ever again.  
I will not think of turning evil ever again.  
I will not think of turning evil ever again.  
I will not think of turning evil ever again.  
I will not think of turning evil ever again.  
I will not think of turning evil ever again.  
..."

In the BOS 3000 times.

Hehehe yeah Leo was crazy mad at the elder bullshit but now you see there area few nice elders.

"if the elders have taken Chris away I personally will go upthere and kick their blessed butts so hard they'll find my shoes sticking out of their mouth." No actually our dumb ass favorite whitelighter's martyr's complex went up there by itself.

"Although probably I will have to remove Wyatt's foot first... I mean... does the elders really want to die that much?" Trust me if the elders hurt Chris Wyatt will be sticking a lot more than his shoes in his butts and tinny Chris will help him, and Leo and Piper will be glad to show them their active powers. And I am sure Phoebe and Paige will do an express reading on the Chinese torture encyclopedia to have some interesting material and join Psycho Chris and his medieval tortures. 

"WHOEVER TURNS THE TWICE BLESSED GETS THE JACKPOT." Heheheheheheh can I use that line in the fiction? It's awesome, and I can see Wyatt saying it soo much!

Yeah probably a Psycho Chris- Psycho Wyatt play date will be really harmful for the world (why do you think I send Pshyco Wyatt to your place?) but they will have so much fun, and they love each other so much in such a psycho dangerous way!

Yeah I thought sending psycho daddy over there wouldn't be a good idea, besides Psycho Wyatt doesn't like him much either.

"Psico Wyatt? For me?  
"Well, I can dress up like Piper and have some tea with him... I'll even play dead." Como dice el chiste… jugamos a los muertos vivos? Tu te haces el muerto y yo me hago el "vivo". O al menos espero que en España usen "vivo" Para lo mismo que aca.

Yeah my family is huge and tons of fun, when we get together in like Xmass or so we are like 100, and we get together almost every Sunday, and even if not everybody goes usually there are around 30 people each Sunday or so.. its great.

Truth was THE BEST EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR and I just got to review till the middle cuz accidently it sent by itself… god knows why… but it was sooo good…. I swear I went to bed thinking about teenager Chris!

Yeah… this cookies are SOOO good I am getting fat and I am not passing any to the halliwell Family

Nathy1000000

Ahhh gracias, fue asi como difícil decidir que poner, como hacerlos reaccionar a una noticia asi.

Si Wyatt esta a punto de morir de un colapso nervioso, el pobre chico no nacio para estas clases de trajines emocionales… imaginate si estar un rato en el underworld de pendejo lo volvio the evilest tyrant of the World… lo que le debe estar haciendo todo esto!

Nahh ojala mis males estuviesen inspirados en alguien que conozca… yo sueño asi, qie me gustaria tener, vio… pero si conozco a alguien… le pido un hermano y te lo presento! Que bueno que te hayan gustado todas mis reacciones ( O de ellos).

Si Emma esta todo bien, pero me dijo que no era celosa y que vos sos vos, que a vos te perdona… you igual me quedo con el otro Wy, aunque este casado con mi hermana de ficcion! Y si el event take place que pasara con la salud mental de Wyatt? Y si realmente queres te cuento como termina la fic…yo no tengo drama, te digo escuetamente todo lo que va a pasar de aquí al final, pero después a vos no se si te va a agradar tanto que te digan el final!

Chris-Halliwell

"The answer to mi review was so confusing i had to read mi last review to understand it!" ok so to make it easier for you I'll just copy your review, so you wont have to check : )  
"Why did you change the summery?" I donno… I just felt like it, I can always change it back to what it was…

"Hehehe Elderland, i like that name it's better than "Up There" I am glad you like elderland…it's a cool name.  
"Where did I go?" You went to elderland and no you weren't gagged and liquefied… though that was funny

"When's your b-day?" April the 26  
"IS MI MOTHER GOING TO DIE?" Everybody dies at one point of the other my little grasshopper :P!  
"How will I survive with 3 hours sleep?"  
Oh you will survive… you barely slept the last days and you are used to not sleeping and having nightmares, but just in case you got a coffee IV in your backpack.

"If Chris goes to 2027's heaven how will I contact him?" I donno… you are the magic wiz here, you should be able to find a way…

WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!  
PLEASE! I need help!

Here I am to the rescue!

Victorious Light

Yeah I know that was mean…Yeah that's exactly what he did, he did sth stupid like going up there… its our favorite whitelighter boy… he likes pulling those sorts of kamikaze stunts

OH I am so glad you liked the way I wrote Wyatt and that it had really spoken to you. I really like Wyatt too, in this fiction, I actually like it better in my other fiction and in your fiction Wy is great too… he is funny and cute and I loved when he was fixing the house with Leo…

Yeah Piper… she also has kind of a martyr complex, and… its true if she was going to die, she is going to die anywhere, so if I were her I would try to spend my last day with my love ones, right?

Here is the update… and you were very good at guessing!

Nikki14u

Ahh that is soo cute, thanks… I am glad you liked it! And that you were able to truly feel what they were feeling.

"Now I'm left wondering what's going to happen? I also get the strangest feeling that Chris may end up dying (again) or making a deal with the Elders to save his mother." Chris is already dead (yeah I know that is a mean answer, cuz actually it doesn't tell you anything!), and no… he won't make a deal to save his mother…what's going to happen… dun, dun. I hope you like the ending, there are probably like 4 or 5 chapters left!

I hope you liked this!

phoebe turner

Well here you have a funnier chapter… I don't know if a lot happier, but is funnier…. Here you have your update I hope you enjoy it.

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES:

I'll try… but I think she lives far!

Yeah… I LOVE psy! Its awesome, even if Freud is not my thing.

Well I feel flattered that you need and update, and here you have one… I am still a little scared though.

Wyatt is a DOLL! And episode 7x20 still hasnt aired here yet. They just (and that means I finished watching it 2 seconds ago) aired episode 7x19… though baby Wyatt was super cute in there, and so was baby Chris, but I rather have the big versions…

ilovedrew88

You have 12 little brothers and sisters? MY GODDDDDDDDD that's a lot… how you manage?hehehehe Well I am glad you liked that everybody learnt about Piper… Chris is up there in elder land… here you have the next chappie… I hope you like it!

EveryNineSecondsYouDoThisToMe

Heheh… ok now I'll fly all the way to NY just toyou're your Elton John sun glasses… and maybe I can stay to see cartoon network with you ! Thanks… I hope you liked this on too.


	18. Chappie XVIII

**CHAPTER XVIII:**

Suddenly the door opened and my dad came in, Jake following him close. Chris sat back down and we all turned around to face the new comers.

Still dad ran straight to Chris, as if the rest of us weren't really there; he kneeled in front of him, asking him anxiously "Are you ok, buddy? Did they hurt you?"

Jake gently closed the door and smiled at the rest of us reassuringly.

"I am fine dad, don't worry!" Chris answered comfortingly. "What about you? You haven't been doing anything crazy, have you?" He asked worried.

"Everything is going to be fine, son, don't worry!" Dad patted his knee.

"Ohhh… I worry dad, I DON'T want anything happening to you because of me!"

"Don't worry, Kid, everything is going to be fine." Jake said reassuringly. "I have to keep on going, I just stop by a second to check if you were fine. Leo, you just stay with them for a while, I'll take care of everything."

I hope Jake saw the gratitude in our eyes, because we were so grateful at that point!

"Thanks." Was the only thing my dad could come up with.

"No problem, that's what family is for." He said smiling broadly, yet sadly.

Once he left (through the door, cuz of course you couldn't orb out of the room, or we would have taken Chris back to the manor already!) I asked my dad.

"Dad, did you guys find a solution to all this or something?"

My dad seemed to be aware of us for the fist time since he entered the room. "We will buddy, don't worry, we will… We are working on it. I am sorry I left you alone for so long without any news." He told all of us, but mainly my mom.

My mom caressed his hair and kissed his cheek, smiling at him like telling him "it's ok, don't worry about it". Dad grabbed her hand in his, comfortingly and looked straight in to her eyes. Dad was really ignoring me and Wyatt today!

"I need you guys to go back to the manor right now, I'll be back as soon as I can with news, I promise!" He said.

"BUT DADDDDDDDDDDD…" Wyatt whined.

"Please! I am begging you… I know it's hard, but I need you guys to leave, and if you really care about Chris, you will do it" I never saw so much pleading in my dad's eyes, it was such, that none of us dare to argue.

My mom stood up and kissed Chris' cheek and hugged him tightly. "I love you, baby. Be good and DO WHAT YOUR FATHER TELLS YOU TO DO, clear?"

"Yes mom, I love you too." He said tiredly.

"Are you guys coming?" She asked us.

Reluctantly Wyatt and I went to hug Chris goodbye.

"Don't do anything stupid cuz you wouldn't want to have the double blessed against you, would you?" Wyatt said teasingly.

"Yeah dude, and you will have me against you, too and I know all your moves, remember? I happen to think JUST like you. So be careful, k?"

"I am locked in a room, how many things do you guys think I can do?" Chris whined.

The three of us walked to the door as my dad sat besides Chris.

&&&&&&

Once we got back to the manor, everybody was waiting for us, desperate for news and bombing us with questions.

We told them all we knew and just sat down and waited… just waited. Gosh… as if there was anything more annoying and nerve wrecking than waiting?

Almost all of us had already fallen asleep, at least I had, when dad and Jake orbed in, at the sound of the first orb we were already all completely awake.

"So, what happened?" My mom managed to ask before we all managed to say a word. I honestly think is a female skill the whole speaking under any circumstances and faster than any male ever could. Some have it more developed than others. Like Penny for instance that can babble 100000 words per second, or Emma… but I guess mom was kind of a little bit more worried than Penny at this point.

"There is going to be a trial, is the best deal we could get, the trial is on April 24th." My dad informed.

"Two days from now?" My mom said freaked out.

"Are we going to leave him trap in there for two days?" Phoebe said concerned.

"How are we going to raise enough evidence to defend him in two days?" Paige said worried.

"Chris' birthday is the 26… When are we getting the verdict? We won't be able to deal with everything together at the same time!" It was Wyatt's macho way to say… I won't be able to deal with everything together! But truth be told, yeah it was creepy for all of us!

"Mom might be dying on my birthday… we'll need time to prepare how to fix that too!" I said concerned.

"I wanna see Old Chris!" Patty pouted.

"YEAHHH Me too!" Prue added.

"Is he ok, Dad? Does he needs us to take him anything, can we go visit him, can we, can we? Please? Were they mean to him? What did they do to them? What is going to happen now? Is Old Chris going to be recycled? We don't want that daddy! What is going to happen to younger Chris? Is he going to be ok? And Wyatt…" Penny probably kept on ranting for a while longer (a looong one).

"Ok, ok… Everybody stop!" Jake ordered. "The trial is the 24th and there is no way to change it, I am sorry! We will have the verdict on the 25th. Yes, Wy I know its horrible, and I am sorry, but that's all we could do. My love, yeah there is very little time to prepare but we'll do our best. Phoebe, thank god Lionel it's still guarding him, so he is going to let us sneak in a visit him whenever we want. Patty, Penny and Prue, I would say Piper and Leo spend the night with Chris now, and the rest can go visit him first thing in the morning. What do you think?" The three girls nodded. "Now… do you guys think you can come and give daddy a hug? Cuz he had a REALLY long and terrible day." The three girls ran to hug him, though Prue was obviously not his daughter, she was almost always included in the bunch whenever Jake told "his daughters" to do something.

My parents started to orb out to spend the night with Chris.

'We want to go up there too!" Wyatt and I said

"Kids, He NEEDS to get some rest… knowing him, who knows when was the last time he slept… the last thing he needs is for everybody to be fussing around him right now! You need to sleep too! We all need to stay alert to make sure we help him as much as possible! So just get a good night sleep and just go there first in the morning, ok?" Dad explained us, reluctantly both agree and dad orbed away.

"And do we have any chance of winning it?" Paige asked to her husband, who was surrounded by the girls.

"Well… we've been talking and cutting deals with a lot of people, but I don't know." Jake answered

"Well… then we need to find a way to convinced them!" Phoebe said optimistically. "But right now, everybody off to bed that we need to wake up early!"

**April 22, 2018**

It was EARLY in the morning when I woke up; I went to get Wyatt knowing he would just kill me if I left the house without him. He was up faster than lighting, something weird in my normally "Just 5 more minutes" brother.

'COFFEE!" was the only thing he mumbled though, grabbing me and orbing with me to the kitchen to get some.

While I saw him pouring two cups of coffee, I remembered that in Chris' past life he had the same favorite coffee shop than I do and that he loved their Chocolate chip mocha and their cinnamon rolls as much as I do. So I told Wyatt we should go and get them some since he probably hadn't have some in over twenty years and would appreciate the gesture.

Wyatt loved my idea, we went and got him ALL his favorite stuff, candies, pastries, coffee, etc. And it was around eight when we orbed up there carrying more "presents" than Santa in Christmas. Lionel smiled affably at us and let us in.

Chris was sleeping on the bed, mom besides him. Dad was sleeping on the floor, holding Chris' hand with one hand and mom's with the other.

The sound of the door opening woke up Chris who looked around lost, like not knowing where he was. He soon remembered.

"Hi!" He whispered with a smile. Wyatt gave him the Mocha and he smiled widely. "Ohh this is great… I haven't have one of this till the place got burnt down" then remembering WHO ordered to burnt it down he said "I haven't had one of this in ages… thanks guys! This is great!" He said taking the rest of the stuff I was carrying. 'This is certainly awesome! I can't believe you guys remembered… all my favorites!"

Seeing Chris so happy in a time like this made us all smile. Mom and dad grabbed the coffee that was for them and we all had breakfast together.

&&&&&&&&&&&

About three hours later the door opened once again and leading the way of my three little cousins was an unexpected figure.

"GRANDPA!" Chris said happily running to him and hugging him "How is it possible? Non magical creatures aren't allowed in here!"

"Well… lets say you have an aunt that loves you very much and knew how much you would want to see me, and how much I wanted to see you!" Grandpa said with a smile, Chris looked at him perplexed.

"Mom transferred him her powers for a day" Penny explained "she knew you would probably want to see grandpa and she was going to spend the whole day in the library researching so she figured she wouldn't need her powers."

Chris smiled thankfully and gladly, probably thinking like I was, how nice of Paige to go and get grandpa and give him her powers, knowing how Paige really relays on her powers to do almost anything and how hard it was probably going to be for her to spend a whole day without magic.

'I taught him how to orb, Chris!" Patty told him to capture his attention.

"That's great sweetie, I bet you are a wonderful teacher!" Chris said leaning forward in front of her so he could look at her face while he talked. Patty smiled.

"Oh she is… the best!" Grandpa said just to make her happy, her smile grew even wider.

"What I don't understand…" Patty said contemplative, in such a child-like way, showing she still was on those years when everything is so simple, things are black or white, the people that help you are your friends, the once that harm you are your enemies and things get solved in a straightforward way. When life isn't already tangled in it's complications, in it's eternal shades of grays and you can't always solve all your problems by simply working hard. "Is…if we are all researching and planning for the trial and to avoid Piper's death, when are we going to start researching and planning on how to vanquish the elders if they decide that Chris can't come back?"

She said it so plainly, as if she was talking about vanquishing a low level demon, it sounded weird to us and I can't even begin to imagine how it sounded to grandpa, his little eight your granddaughter (or almost, the twins always consider him as their grandfather) talking about killing a whole bunch of people with the same naturalness as if she would been saying she has to solve a math problem she couldn't understand.

But then… welcome to the Halliwell family, were the ordinary stuff is weird and the odd stuff it's even weirder!

Chris signal Patty to come to him and sat her on his lap. Penny and Prue also ran to him, not wanting to miss his attention and somehow they managed to fit the three of them in Chris' overloaded lap, still he didn't seem to complain.

"See, baby" He said gently, caressing their hairs "We are not going to vanquish the elders."

"Why? They already told you they were going to let you leave?" Penny asked happily.

"No" Chris said plainly, but lovingly.

"Then?" Prue pouted genuinely sad.

"We can't vanquish the elders as if they were demons, cuz they are not… and you guys know that…they are the good guys."

"They don't look like good guys to me!" Penny pouted with glassy eyes, and she wasn't the only one that was getting teary, we all were! In their 1+12 childish mind, they were thinking what we were thinking. We all wanted to go back to childhood where 1+1 always equaled two! And it devastated us that the three kids had to become aware that that doesn't always happen so early in their lives.

"Yeah…we don't mean like vanquishing the good ones, like Lionel out there that was super nice." Patty explained agitated, as if we had misunderstood her, as looking for someone to tell her that what she had heard wasn't really what he had told her." I mean the BAAAADDD ones, the ones that don't let you come home with us, where you belong!"

Chris looked at the trio sadly.

"Chris… you've been away from home for too long!" Prue said sweetly hugging him. "It's time for you to come back already"

"Your family needs you!" Penny finished it and us.

My mom that was trying to remain calmed let go the sob of the century and broke down completely after hearing that. Dad ran to her and hugged her, kissing her temples. I wanted to go to… but I couldn't really move.

My eyes and Chris' were the only ones that still hadn't shed a tear. Wyatt was a sea of silent tears and he probably had to swim to get to me to hug me for comfort. I hugged him back, I wished I could have done it more affectionately, but I was so numb, it was like seeing myself from outside my body, as if I wasn't really there.

Grandpa was leaning against the wall… I guess, fearing that if he didn't have anything supporting him he might fall, he didn't look too good. I walked to him and Grandpa and Wyatt squished me with their lives… I guess that's what I get for being so god damn charming (HE-He! I wish!) or actually for being Chris' alternative life younger version (How weird does that sound, uh?).

"I wish it was that simple!" Chris voice broke, but he didn't cry, he hugged the three girls even closer to him and stared at a lost point on the wall.

Then Patty with the innocence of the childhood expressed with simplicity and ingenuity what we were all thinking.

"But I don't UNDERSTAND" She said sobbing "If they are good… why are they doing this to us?"

"Can't they see how much it hurts us all?" Prue added also crying.

"We love you Chris, we don't want you to go, can't you go tell them that? Tell them… that we really want you to stay! Tell them… that is time they give us back our cousin. Tell them… they had you for to long… now it's our turn! We need you!" Penny stressed the point dramatically through her tears.

"Yeah tell them that…!" Prue and Patty whispered sadly.

My mom's sobs intensified, if that was even possible, and she freed herself from dad and ran, sitting besides Chris on the bed. Hugging his face she kissed his temples, sobbing. Dad looked at him through his tear and pain stained eyes, it was almost as seeing someone ripping his heart open in front of us. Wy and grandpa were shaking uncontrollably.

"Everything is going to be fine." Chris told us all calmly and comfortingly, soothingly and softly, it was as if an aura of peace was emanating from his body, his eyes were drowning below those tears he wouldn't let fall. "Don't cry, Please don't cry… this might be my last few days, I don't want to spend them in tears. If I am going to live the life I worked so hard for, the life wanted, with the people I love, all alive and sane only for a few days, I don't want to waste them crying!"

"It's just…so unfair… all of it, Chris…it's going to be so hard to say goodbye to you again!" My grandpa said softly "We love you so much, champ!"

Chris smiled. "And it means everything to me that you do… I never wanted, never needed anything else…I will go happy knowing I saved you all!"

"It's not FAIR!" I said "You saved the world… you are the one that should be enjoying it…you more than anyone! And they want to vanish you? You saved them too!"

"YEAH IT'S NOT FAIR… You deserve to live more than ANYONE… MORE THAN ME… MORE THAN THE ELDERS… THEY SHOULD REWARD YOU…IT's NOOTT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR!" My passionate brother interrupted me yelling.

"Life is not always fair, Wy, but just seeing you standing like that, hugging him protectively as are you are doing right now, seeing what a great man you've become, makes it all worth it." He said still softly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… what's the point of being so powerful if all it's ever going to bring everybody is pain?" He threw himself to the floor and my grandpa kneeled down to hug him.

My dad was still staring from his spot, heart broken. Chris put the girls down and walked to him.

"Are you ok, dad?" He asked lovingly, my dad hugged him tightly.

"I don't know if I am strong enough to this again, Chris."

"Of course you will." Chris answered softly "Your family needs you."

"And I need you, Chris… you are my son…my father used to say that children are born to burry their fathers, that it should never be the opposite way around…I can't watch you die twice!"

"Don't worry, if the time comes, you don't have to watch me go…"

"NEVER… I am going to be there with you, I am going to be the last thing you see before… before… if we don't managed to save you… I am going to make sure I am the last thing you see…I am not going to let you go alone!" Dad said firmly.

"We'll all be there." My mom said pulling strength from some unknown place "But the battle is not lost yet… I am not giving up my baby without a hell of a fight!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathy1000000

Que bueno que te haya encantado! Si son los dos martyr complex neuroticos,… asi que se comprenden bastante bien. Si cuando Jake finalmente hizo presencia demostro ser un gran chabon : ) (me encanta cuando hablo de mis personajes como si fueran personas y no fuera yo la que los escribe para que hagan lo que yo quiero que hagan)

"me parece bien como mostrás a los elders, no como una unidad sino como una mezccla" Si ahora hay que hacer que de esa mezcla, la mitad mas uno vote por Chris … ademas en el show a veces aparecen elders macanudos

"...pero torturar a Chris? (Malos odiosos)." Lo se… they've gone to extremes… malos… como dice Patty… les go vanquish them… no todos… solo los malos.  
"Pobre Chris, siempre sintiéndose culpable." Chris will be Chris.

"Y el event se acerca, se acerca." Lo se 4 dias y contando

"No, por ahora no me cuentes...me gusta el suspenso. Aunque si no lo aguanto te aviso! Así que voy a seguir esperando Dun Dun!" No falta tanto… calculo un capitulo por dia salvo que me zafe con alguna parte.

phoebe turner

TKS! Here you have… hope you enjoy it/

ilovedrew88

"Yep I have 12 siblings. Life at my house is kinda crazy but I love it." Wow that's a lot but I bet is fun… I have tons and tons of cousins and we are very close and I love it! "I can't believe Chris went up to elder land. Oh wait, yes I can, he's Chris." Totally… I was going to give you the same answer ! I hope you like this sad, but cute chappie too

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES:

"I think they should speed Charmed up so that chris and wy are in their teen years. it would be so fun. Don't we all just prefer the older versions! " I know… specially with the little attention the pay to Chris in any form… that's sad "toddler wyatt is so cute...but their older versions are just better" Yeah toddler Wyatt is cute, but they don't make the kids do anything cute… so what's the point " esp chris YUM!" Triple YUM

"Chris' martyr complex contest - LOL! Ok i know dat wasn't suppose to be funny" OF COURSE it was supposed to be funny! Or at least I thought it was funny and it was true! They were like "NOOO I SHOULD DIE FOR THE WORLD" Y Chris… "NOOO I SHOULD" O Chris and blah… I am glad you liked it

"How dare they torture Chris. I'm gonna tourture them! grabs probes see how they like that! LOL!" I know… it seems to be a popular thought… so lets go all together and attack him!

I will always update for you, my darling.

teal-lover

"I know he's not supposed to talk back to his mother like that" Oh come on give the poor guy a break a teenager about to have a nervous break down! I am glad you found it funny " oh and I just thought of something--does he remember Bianca & um--you know:)" Yeah he does… he remembers everything… quite disturbing, uh? But that can be a funny talk between those two. Or even with Piper like

Piper: " Uh… Chris… I think it's time we have the talks of the birds and the bees…"

Chris: "Sex mom? Dude… I know about sex since I was born… you don't know what an animal Bianca was in the sack… all this kinky stuff she would come up with… and all this new positions."

Piper: "AH AH AH" I think I am having a heart attack!"  
I promise I will do my best to save Chris :)… Promise… there are not many chapters left… so we'll know soon.

Victorious Light

"You know I actually thought you had updated yesterday, I have this fic on story alert, but I think my email is screwed a little, so I was glad to have a new email this morning with your fic in it!" I think I had updated that day really late the night before… but since you are in the UK… that means it was probably a very funky hour in the night for you or really early in the morning (I live in Argentina, south America), so I don't think there is a problem with the email, but with the whole time difference its sometimes hard to know.

"I liked at the beginning when Leo intervened between the arguments, he is very good at that" Yeah he is… always the voice of reason, but since he lost it so badly after Chris died the first time, I though I'd add a little of that too.

"I loved sarcastic Chris, though a little sharp handed with his Mum" Yeah… but well we have to give the poor guy a break he is a teenager about to have a nervous break down!

"Poor Piper, having the news of imminent death and losing her time travelling son too." Yeah but as a good mom, she is more worried about Chris and what might happen to her kids if she dies, than actually dying.

"I liked Wyatt again in this chapter, he is so protective, it's cute!" Yeah… they are all cute… I love Wy… he is adorable… though the Wy in the show was too good for my taste.  
"  
The door opening at the end is very ominous, I hope it's Leo " yeah you are good!

Nikki14u

I am glad you liked it… the next few chapters will come soon. I am with exams… so I can't leave the house, cuz I gotta "study" but then… oh.. miraculously whenever I sit down to study I have an idea and an URGE to write… go figure… haha… yeah… both of my stories are getting close to the finishing line, and both together… not that I've planned for that…weird…

Pukah

Yeah the Chinese torture encyclopedia and the medieval torture one that Chris lend me had a whole chappie on evil cliffies… you'll be shock what you can learn.

"Plus Chris is really really really really the worse martyr ever... He is like Jeanne d'Arc, William Wallace and saint Francis of Assis all in one. " Which of them?" Cuz Piper ruin the contest to see who was worst!

""I will never scare my family to death playing Martyr" ordered by Piper.  
Plus a thousand:  
"I will not traumataize my father again."  
ordered by Leo.  
Plus a thousand:  
"I'm important, my family cares about me."  
ordered by the psichiatrist Wyatt will arrange for him." Hehehehe that was funny. And yes… I swear that if they get out of this one, they keep them in a class of magic school for three day writing non stop!

"And you're right, there's some good elders too... pity they'll have to die with the rest when Psicho Chris attacks" Yeah I think if Psycho Chris go and talk to Patty, he will convince the kid for sure, and she will convince the other two… they are eight year olds… but they might help.

" by the way, I'm so sure they did hurt poor Chris more than what he shows! But of course, being him the martyr he is... tsk!" OF COURSE… you always read and interpret my stories better than I do… and that's not easy… cuz usually when someone interprets my story I am like Hmmm ok… if that's what's you think it's a free country… but NO… you…I read what you say, and most times its exactly what I thought when I wrote that particular line and even if I didn't think it when I wrote it's like yeah dude… that's exactly what I wanted to transmit and it's soo much better the way so thought about it!

"Is it the pink elephant?" Some day, some day… my little grasshopper… I am going to leave a cliffie of a door opening and a pink elephant will come through the door… I made Leo dance can-can around Chris cuz you said it and I thought it was funny… some day I'll get a pink elephant to come through a door.!

" It's good that sibilings play togheter... the fact that they'll be playing with their already dead Dad to make him deadder... well, it's a plus, isn't it?" HEHEHEHEHE yeah I think we'll have to send Piper a while after… Piper never lost it? I think cuz she is always yelling around, so she is mnever repressing anything! But then we can give her the tea and cookies Wyatt has for her and the speciall cookies Chris is brewing and let her wait while they kindly dismember the elder, right?

"" Como dice el chiste… jugamos a los muertos vivos? Tu te haces el muerto y yo me hago el "vivo". O al menos espero que en España usen "vivo" Para lo mismo que aca."  
Creo que no debe significar lo mismo. Aqui vivo significa... bueno, vivo de por si, y tambien significa pícaro (vividor / jetas)." Si eso es lo que significa… y se supone que es una broma sexual por eso…

"Gracias, me alegro de que Truth te gustara!  
" Truth es lo MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS y un poco mas… you seriously have to find a ways to make it stop being charmed and publish it… its so good!

"And you got it! Yep, Piper died from a slowly disease, that's why Chris is so sure she can't be cured. And Leo was there the whole time, and probably did his best and did it fine, but at least for Chris it was too little too late and in the wrong moment. He wasn't in the mood of havong Leo being there, probably because it meant that it was important, that it was serious even if he didn't allowed himself to heed it. hehehe, por si no se nota es una de las cosas de las que estoy mas orgullosa de mi fic." Its like super great… I think its a great story and that you have the background and all… see eso es lo que hablabamos el otro dia… el tener idea de que es lo que le pasa al personaje, te da una idea del character, de como va a reaccionar y lo hace mas consistente… no que siempre lo tengas… pero muchas veces ayuda.  
"The other think is the fact that everyone is guessing where psico Chris is and asking me hehehehe!" Bueno yo digo que esta descuartizando a Leo…pobrecito Leo, hace un ratito tenia a super cute 6 year old Chris y ahora esta siendo torturado por nuestro amigo Psycki

""Dad is not going to get in trouble because of me? Is he?" Chris pouted really, really sadly from my mom's lap.  
This was so sweet I wanted to hug him! In fact I'm hugging unconscious psico Chris... (the rest said they weren't here to get hugged, go hug the mad one, you perv! TT I'm no perv.)"Hehehehehe NOOO tell them I say you are no pervy… come here and my Chris' and Wyatts allow people to hug them… I am glad you liked that aprt I thought it was sweet 2.

"And this os freaking poor Wyatt to the bones. The guy is kind of temperamental and emotional, isn't him?" Yeah… Wyatt is pure passion and more impulsive than anyone! He get's hit by a feeling, he gets overwhelmed by it and doesn't even stop to think about anything before he reacts…

Chris-Halliwell

"I'm a grasshopper now? My sister has a fanfictioner that calls her a grasshopper." Hehehehe… It's a line from an old, old TV show with David Carradine.

"Who's your other grasshopper?" Which other one? The big one? No big grasshopper, just you!

"How is the gagging, liquid-a-fieingness funny? It actually happened to Leo! " I don't know… it just was.  
"Charmed just finished for me and Leo has joined the avatars! I can't wait till "Seventh Year Witch" it sounds so cool!" it was a cool episode… It will play an important part in the sequel of this fic.  
"I'm scared, your vision of chris (younger) is like a magical, older (by like, uh, 2 years) martyr complexed version of me. The way he acts, talks etc. way" Well honey, he is you… of course is going to be a version of you with a lot of things in common and some differences too.  
Who's at the door? Leo  
Was I tortured? Yes  
How could you? I didn't do it… the elders did it!  
There are still good elders? Wow. See shocking! But we have to be nice to them… cuz they are going to be judging during the trial!


	19. Chappie XIX

**CHAPTER XIX**

**April 23, 2018**

Anxiousness was peaking to an intolerable level. We had all gone back to sleep at manor (well… except my mom and dad that were glued to Chris, of course.) Seeing grandpa say goodbye to Chris was heart breaking, they were both trying to be strong, but the thought that he might never seeing Chris again was tearing him into pieces.

Grandpa used the spare bed in my bedroom, like Chris had been doing. He stayed over cuz we arrived too late and they didn't want to leave us two alone in the manor… Like I donno, we might do something crazy, right? That night my nightmares were HELL and I spent most of the night walking around the manor like a zombie, trying to stay awake and shaking out fear, cold, or something. It was around six when I finally gave up to sleep . The next morning, as if I didn't have any problem, I woke up feeling like CRAP! I think if I would have been ran over by a truck it would have been better. So…finally, all I did didn't bring any solutions, it actually only brought more problems, we still don't know what to do about mom, or actually she doesn't let us do much… after all she complained about Chris bitching about future consequences, she is now the one pulling that card, that something even worst can happen if we try to avoid it, and pulling the "Whatever has to happen will happen" crap, that of course I don't believe in… I wouldn't have gone back to the past to save my brother if that were the case…And now I feel sick again…So we are back to square one, only now we can add the fact that Chris might be vanished from existence and who knows what that would do to me… Hopefully, it will stop the headache that I have cuz it's just killing me.

I forced myself to get up and smile at my grandpa.

"So… how are you holding up, grandpa?" I asked him, I mean the spell was going to wear of in a couple of hours, and he might never again be able to see Chris, the rest of us, at least, still had a couple of days.

"It seems as if I only get a glimpse of this thing that I care so much about and I ran to it, but every time I ran it gets farther and farther away, until it just fades in the dark." Grandpa told me while we were getting up. "Don't get me wrong kiddo, I love all of my grandkids, and the twins, who are still my grandkids, even if they are not biologically, but Chris… Chris was the first one that told me that I could do it! That I was an awesome grandpa! He gave me the faith in myself that I needed. Being such a lousy father, I just… thought that I couldn't do it… you know what I mean? The way he received me with open arms, with a hug, so happy to see me… your mom told me, it was the first time she saw him so affectionate, and that changed my life, that made me want to be the grandfather I am now, the person I am now… Sometimes it's weird how just one hug, just four words "You are awesome, grandpa" can change a life forever… you know?" He asked me, his almost fourteen year old grandson… He was the grownup… but whatever… at some point I was like thirty-six.

"Sure, grandpa." I smiled lovingly. "Then I guess we should thank him for ONE more thing, because we are lucky to have an awesome grandpa like you!"

Grandpa smiled caring and hugged me. "No… I am the lucky one for having awesome grandkids like you guys! Well I better orb home before the spell wears of, I always wanted to say that line you guys always say "I better orb home", besides I didn't bring my car."

"Yeah grandpa don't you feel important" Wyatt said in the most bitter, sarcastic tone I ever heard from him, entering the room "You get to do magic! Hurray! That means you get to fight evil all the time, risk your life, have no social life, have people crashing your house all the time and can't use magic for anything fun cuz of personal gain, and what is your reward? Pain and death by the hands of the supposedly good guys! GEE… I am so thrilled to belong to the magic world! Specially cuz all this is my fault… If I wouldn't have been evil in the other life time…"

"You weren't evil, Wy! They turned you! That is why he was here…because he KNEW you weren't evil" Now it was Phoebe's turn to enter my room, she spoke softly and lovingly, Prue that was holding her hand ran to hug my broody brother. He picked her up comforted by her tiny presence.

"Yeah…an ELDER turned me! I swear this guys are buying all the tickets to win a smack down from heaven courtesy of the double blessed they fear so much, and the draw day is getting nearer and nearer."

"You can't do that Wy, if not all that he did would have been in vain, right Chris?" Phoebe said softly, caressing Wy's cheek, soothingly and asked me.

I shrugged "I am not even fourteen Pheebs, I am tired of being the responsible, the good one, the one that knows all the answers, I wanna be just a kid for while. I WANT THEM TO STOP! I know Chris better than any of you… I have all his memories, all he did, all he suffered… Even if Wy…knows how it was growing up with the other Chris cuz he saw the memories of the other Wyatt. I know everything he did, didn't do and thought in his life… and HE DESERVES another chance, Auntie… I swear he does! And I am tired of being strong, I am tired of being wise and do the right thing. I want to kick and scream and cry like thirteen year old boy! Cuz I don't want him to die!"

Phoebe ran to me and hugged me

"And you should, sweetie, you are thirteen and nobody is asking you to act like you were not. Actually, we are asking you to act like you feel like it. PLEASE Chris, kick and scream and cry, that's the normal thing to do…that's what we are ALL doing, except you and your other martyr, hero complex clone…you don't have to do it baby, you don't have to stay strong for anyone… you'll get sick again, and trust me… we rather have you dealing with this as Wy is doing, that is bitching and crying and screaming and breaking everything in the kitchen for what I just saw…than having you delirious with fever."

I looked down as it suddenly the pattern of my carpet was the most interesting thing in the world… but then… nobody bought that anymore, since I already looked at it so many times in my life, they all know I know it by heart. Phoebe realized something was wrong and caressed my face and my forehead gently.

Wy saved me "I am sorry about the kitchen! I will fix it, promise…" He said guilty.

"It's ok, it's understandable… I am more concern about your brother right now…I swear I am not letting you leave the house in such a state, cuz your parents and Chris are going to realize and freak out more than they already are… so DO something, or you are staying!" Phoebe threatened me… OK… right… like I wanted to feel like someone had just chop me into pieces!

"What do you mean?" Grandpa and Wyatt asked at the same time.

"Is Chris sick again?" Prue asked from my brother's arms, since her denial still didn't work as good as the other two.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine!" Phoebe said walking to her daughter. "Now lets go home hopefully to wake up the twins, cuz those two are alone in there and I fear what they might do if they wake up!" Prue chuckled, getting down from Wy' arms and running to her mom. "And you should stop picking up my daughter, cuz she is getting too big, and you always pick her up and then she wants me to pick her up, and you are over a foot taller than me and twice my size!"

Wyatt stuck her tongue out at her, faking a smile for the little kid who waved us goodbye as they shimmered away.

As soon as the left grandpa and Wyatt ran to me. DUDE… like I needed that!

"Are you ok?" Wyatt asked throwing me back into bed and trying to feel my temperature, which of course I tried to avoid, which ended up on a sort of wrestle, which of course my brother won. Give me a break, he is two years older, a foot taller, twice as big and I had a fever!

"NO… I am not…I am being squashed by my brother!" I yelled from underneath him.

"That's not what I meant!" He said.

"Well…but you are! MOVE!" I complained.

"Wy… let him breath! He is not going to answer anything with you on top of him!"

My brother reluctantly moved. "Come on…you can't be sick too, I can't deal with all this, bro… You know me… I have the shortest fuse in the planet and I explode like a bomb all the time! I can't deal with many more things… I am about to burst."

I chuckled. "Yeah… that's why we love you, Wy!"

"What do you say if we go finish the kitchen? I swear it's pretty therapeutic to destroy mom's favorite china and Dad's hand-made cupboards!"

I chuckled again "Thanks but I don't think that is going to help!" I said sitting down which made me feel all woozy, and I find it hard to keep my balance, but I managed.

"Then what will?" My grandpa asked concerned and softly, kneeling down in front of me and patting my knee. The world was spinning too fast and I didn't want to faint, I felt so weak… I wanted…

"I don't know… but I want mom… and Chris!" I said weakly.

"Kiddo, you know we can't take you to those two in this state, they ARE going to realize something it's wrong with you, and they definitely don't need any extra concern!"

Ok now I was definitely crossing to the other side… I wasn't even conscious of what I was saying, so I think I probably said something very embarrassing like…

"But I want my mom!"

I vaguely remember Wyatt in putting me down to bed and grandpa covering me gently. I must have been drifting in and out of consciousness because I heard Wyatt yelling things at me that I couldn't comprehend.

"Kiddo, wake up! Wake up!" I managed to open my eyes long enough to hear my grandpa saying. "Good boy, stay with us" but it was harder than they thought "Listen to me Chris… we need you to talk to us, to tell us what you are really thinking, feeling, let your feeling flow for once… you don't have to stay strong all the time."

"Come on Chris! You haven't even cried once… dude, I cried a river already, do you think that makes me weaker? No… that keeps me sane… if I let myself go so much is because I know that if I bottle it all up, it's going to be worst…It's just another way of preventing all what happened to happen again! I do understand why our parents sent me to a shrink for so long…want I don't understand it's why they didn't send you to one!"

"Cuz I refused to go? And they did send me to one…but I wasn't talking, so they gave up!"

"Well little brother… no offense… but I am pretty sure you are a lot more messed up than I am… though now after what I saw about my prior life, I am pretty sure I can use a couple more years of therapy…but if there is ONE thing I learnt… is that sometimes talking about what is bothering helps! Bottling everything up is not the answer… can't you see that Chris? You are ALLOWED to cry…we are here for you, we've always been…Why don't YOU allow yourself to cry? To tell? Why don't you let us help you?"

"I am tired Wy, I am so…tired, I just want to sleep and never wake up! I don't want to fight anymore… HE doesn't want to fight anymore…we are tired of this!"

"Then don't fight it little brother…let it go… let US fight for you for a change… tell us, I promise it will help!"

I looked at my brother's and grandfather's concerned and encouraging eyes and I decided to give it a try, to finally speak about some of my memories, some of my feeling, that I had been kept as a secret since I was so little.

"I don't want her to die…it was so painful when she died." My eyes started getting glassy and I tried to repress the tears.

Wy held my hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't… if you want to cry, CRY, baby brother… you are not less of a person, less of a man if you cry…it just shows you care!" He said softly.

"But it hurt so bad…I am scared…I am scared if I start crying I will never stop…his life was almost as good as mine until his fourteenth birthday! I mean, dad wasn't there… and I am so thankful he is around now…but it all went down hill after his fourteenth birthday. He lost mom, he lost you…and shortly after… he lost everybody! And I can't deal with that again! I can't…and now… I might even loose him… and I might die with him, but I swear I rather die with him than survive if they vanish his soul… cuz he is a part of me… and without him, I am incomplete! I don't even know how to explain it… but I am SO SCARED! And I know I should be strong for him, for mom, for dad, for you… for everybody… but it's hard."

Wy hugged me gently. "You don't HAVE to be strong, kiddo! We don't need you to be strong for us! We need you to be healthy… we need you be yourself… we need you to love us as much as we love you… but we don't need you to be strong for us!"

"Sometimes the memories are overwhelming, Wy." I said and surprisingly I was feeling a little better.

"I know! I saw what it was like, remember? And I just don't want to imagine what is like to be born with such awful memories! I would have been insane by the time I was a toddler! But you don't have to keep them all to yourself!"

"Well…Future consequences!"

"That's like the crappiest excuse I ever heard! You could have chosen to tell us what they made you feel instead of what happened, or you can actually have took the opportunity and spoke to a shrink and tell her everything, it's not like mom and dad don't have a long list of shrinks that are witches! What's the point of me going to a shrink if I can't tell her that I was evil in another life time?"

"But I don't want to talk to a stranger!"

"And you don't want to talk to someone that you know either… you just don't want to talk!"

"I don't want hurt people… there is no use Wy… you saw it… why tell people about such awful things when all it's going to do is hurt them?"

"No… it will also make YOU feel better, and believe it or not, many of us, rather suffer a little if that is going to make you feel better!" Wy hugged me again. "Bro… I saw your face in mom's funeral… I saw the pain in your eyes when I was turning…I saw how dad's rejection hurt, I saw you spend night after night in the cold cemetery besides our family graves, pleading them to come back, not to leave you alone, on your knees, shivering. Your hands all bloody from punching the stones where their names were carved. I saw you using the money you had for food, to buy them flowers so their tombs would look good. I was there, I was looking and I was in as much pain as you were…" Without even noticing I had started crying somewhere along the speech and now I was sobbing like a baby. "Of course… my way of grieving was taking it on the world, but no… yours… I don't know… I saw it baby brother, and all along the way…NONE OF YOU TWO shed a freaking tear…"

"I… he did cry at mom's funeral!" I complained in my sobs.

'Yeah like two tears… and then… he…you suddenly stopped… god he barely cried when Bianca died, the love of your life dies, and your eyes only get watery?"

"We are just scared… that if we start… we'll never stop!"

"Then don't stop until you are done… it doesn't matter, Chris… If you want to cry a LIFE TIME… then do it… I'll be here to support you, Grandpa will be here to support you and I bet we are not the only ones! And your freaking older clone up there should be reminded of that too!"

I smiled sadly behind my tears and hugged him. "Thanks Wy" I whispered.

"Aren't you feeling better now?" He asked, actually I was. I nodded. He looked into my eyes. "And I can't promise you much, bro. But I will promise you this, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I will ALWAYS be there for you, and I won't turn evil…" He told me seriously, then he thought about it "Well… unless you ask me too. But if something happens to older Chris, can you please, please ask me to go and kill all the elders except dad?" He teased smiling "Patty will so go with my idea, and Patty was always your favorite!"

"Hmm… ok, I'll think about it…!" I smiled "So what do you say if we go see the other Chris now?"

My grandfather put his hand on my forehead and sighed. "Well… still a little hot, but I guess you could go for a while, be careful, don't do anything weird and Wy, first sign that he is not feeling good, you should bring him back here!"

"Grandpa! I am not going jumping around icebergs in the artic! Well be three thousand people in a five by five room, I won't have much to do but sit down and talk!"

My grandpa and brother chose to ignore me!

"I will grandpa… don't worry… I'll make sure Phoebe and Paige keep an eye on him too. Do you want me to take you home? The spell wore off hours ago." Wy asked my grandpa.

"Nahh… I think I'll rather wait here if you don't mind!" He said sadly.

"It would be great to have you here when we come back!" I said cheerfully, seeing if those two will ever remember that I was in the room with them instead of being like "You take care of him… and blah!"

Grandpa hugged us both with his life and Wyatt orbed me away, you would think he would let me orb by myself… but being my delightful over protective brother (and if you didn't get that… I was smirking and being VERY sarcastic when I wrote that!) of course he wouldn't!

We got to this cheap imitation of heaven that was up there to find out a couple of interesting things.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

elenehsu

THANK YOU! I am glad you liked it"i love chris! he's like the best.' Which one if them? All of them? Yeah I thought so, me too… most Chris in all the fictions and specially the one on the show… YUMMI! "elders deserve a kick in the butt. well most of them ".TOTALLY Right!

Thanks for reviewing and liking my story. I hope you like this chappie too…

teal-lover

Aren't the little kids sweet… yeah I know he should listen to them, but I don't think they will let him walk away with a pat in the back!

Yeahhh everybody seemed to have liked the Victor idea… I love Chris-Victor's relationship…Hyde school reunion is like one of my fav. Episodes (Well the C-V part at least)! I wouldn't have named Chris first born after him if not, right?

Hehehe I am glad you laughed at my Bianca's answer… 'Yeah mom, we'll wait till the 26 at night, if no demon tried to kill you by then, we'll have the sex talk and I'll tell you all that Bianca taught me… that will kill you for sure!" I can so picture it!

Victorious Light

"One very dramatic chapter you have here." Yeah it happens once in a while, and in my case the whiles aren't very long.

"and trust it to the little ones to make them all cry. Like you said I think it's the innocent nature of them all!" What can I saw I love the innocence of the kids and the way their brain works in comparison to the adults…

" You live in South America, ooh, very nice. :)" You think? You should come and visit one day… yeah actually is nice down here!

Yeah Jake didn't have a lot of lines in this fiction, but whenever he has one, he is actually a pretty nice guy, right?

Thanks!

Nikki14u

THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! You are the best…

Here is the update.

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES

" and i well always review for you! ;) It would be a crime not to." Well THANK YOU, Merci beaucoup, gracias!

" Don't ya just wish that everything was that simple!" yeah that was exactly what I wanted to say… "I love the 3 little girls, i wish they were real. We should write to Brad and make him accept ur characters. if he says no, i could always bring out the probes!" Yeah lets do that…though we have to pick the characters from this fiction or the other… I actually like the ones of the other better cuz you have a lot more variety… but well… we can make a poll!

Thanks! I hope you liked this too…I loved the bloody brilliant… it reminds me of Ron in Harry Potter.

Pukah

Heheheh Gee… answering your review is going to take me as long as it took me to write the chappie! Still…no complains here…reading your reviews gives me almost as much pleasure as reading one of "To trust…" chapters (and u can't imagine how MUCH PLEASURE that gives me…! So… when do you think the next one is up? Don't you wanna send me the original version without the Beta reading corrections, so I can survive the anxiety? I mean… you speak Spanish… I am going to get what you mean, cuz your brain works sort of like mine in structuring words!)

"Jake and Leo... well, not the pink elephant but better than some of the other options I'd think of." I have to remember the pink elephant for the sequel, I have to write it down somewhere "triketra (well, however it's written"… yeah I never knew how to write that either!) You are such a nice girl… so its Psycho Chris I am liking him more and more every time.

"'"I am locked in a room, how many things do you guys think I can do?" Chris whined.'

And there was a deep silence after that sentence while everybody thought of the possible answers. When two minutes later the Halliwells left the room Wyatt was carrying the coach, Chris a couple of chairs and the courtains, Piper the razor blades she'd found in the mini bathroom, a small table and a mirror, Leo a larger mirror and another chair, and Jake had stripped Chris of all his clothes but the underwear and all kind of sharp objects in the room.  
"This is not funny!" Chris yelled, half naked and tied, sitting in a cushion in the middle of an empty room."You can leave me here with just a cushion to sit on and myself to talk to!"  
"It's true!" younger Chris put what he was carrying down, went back to the room and gagged Chris. "Don't get mad Chris, it's just for your own good..."  
"One can't ever know how many thinks you can do in a locked room..." Wyatt sentenced."  
Hehehehe you are sooo funny!

"even managed to kill a couple of demons and break down Piper and Leo for fun" Heheh and what were the demons doing there? He can kill demons if one shimmers in the room, and break down Piper and Leo for fun… yeah it could be possible… then Chris would be a lot more insane than I had pictured him… but anything its possible… its charmed, right?  
"Stress is building up in the mansion! You're just so good in stressing characters!" I love having my characters banging their heads against the wall.. true fact!

""Is…if we are all researching and planning for the trial and to avoid Piper's death, when are we going to start researching and planning on how to vanquish the elders if they decide that Chris can't come back?"" yeah that one was JUST for you… trust me, I thought about you when I wrote it! As the one in this one that he is like, Ok I am not going to copy it but sth like… "I promise I won't become evil, but if they kill Chris can I please, please, please kill them all?"

Yeah I LOVE Chris-Victor's relationship… like Hyde school reunion was one of my fav. Chapters ever! (At least the Chris-V part… not the rest!)

I Know… coffee is SACRED.. one can tolerate all the death and massacres in the world with a good cup of coffee. I guess that if in the past they would have slipped him a truth potion and asked him why he had come back he would have said " To stop my evil brother from blowing up my favorite coffee shop.. I mean…turning evil I can forgive, killing people… I can tolerate… but blowing up my coffee shop… come that is just crossing the line there!"

Yeah actually if you add Piper, Patty and Wyatt that are the three with more offensive powers, and most volatile personalities and three have their hands in "Punching" position so they can flicker them at any second. I would  
be scared!

"About reactions, my fave was Chris' (both) when everybody was crying and they kept they heads up... so strong... but I pity the moment they'll break (if they do) because at least younger Chris is bottling lots of things up." OK… here you have your answer to that…tremendous coincidence actually! Now I am wondering if I should get older Chris to break down too.

"About martyrs:  
Well... since Jeanne was burned down, Wallace was dismembered (begining by his most private parts while he was still alive) and Assis was... well, I don't know... I think that I'll left Chris decide which one he wants to be (I can guess now that Wallace won't be an option)." I think he'll choose Jeanne, she was crazy, but the a very strong, brave and a girl… and he is used to crazy… its not like it's going to be anything new to him. I didn't know that about Wallace and I think I could have go on without knowing it, heehehe… St Francis… nothing happened to him, he died of all age and wasn't tortured, he had a self inflicted torture… more or less… but I think Chris would prefer Sta Clara…still too good for him…you know… he is used to be around twisted, insane people, and be the most righteous one. Those too would make him feel completely out of his element!

" "Uh? Did I said that here? Is my english so bad?"" You are sooo right girl! Absolutely

"Yeah! You put the pink elephant and I'll put Leo dancing ballet with a tutu (I have an idea of where it will go) I even assured my beta that I'd make psico Chrois exclaim "Blimey!" somewhere." I am looking forward to all of that… I have to think about the pink elephant… still not in this fiction…in the sequel… unless someone opens a book and a pink elephant gets out there… Leo dancing with a tutu? My mind will never get over the image I just had… ouch it will haunt me till I die! You are evil… I can't imagine how sth like that can traumatize his kids… I am betting that's the real reason Wyatt turned evil, cuz he saw Leo dancing ballet with a tutu and his mind couldn't take it!

"Vale, ahora pillé el chiste... bueno, le pillé dos sentidos pero no creo que hable de necrofilia..." No no necrofilia, es tirate al piso y confia en mi que yo me encargo del resto…

"Sobre donde esta Psico Chris ahora... aun vais a tener que esperar un rato, pero prometo que el proximo episodio trae algo interesante (dentro de unos dias).  
" I wanna I wanna I wanna have that episode NOOWW

"Recuerdas que mencione a Rowling cuando dijiste que tenias el background the algunos personajes aunque no lo usaras? Dije que hacias como Rowling porque leí en una entrevista que ella tiene libretas y libretas de la vida de sus personajes (hasta Dean Thomas tiene una libreta y su historia es muy desgraciada TT) aunque no vayan a salir. A mi lo que me pasa es que si tengo el background pensado y me gusta, me cuesta horrores no mencionarlo en algun punto (Como moría Piper no tenia que salir tan explicito, pero no pude reprimirme)." Yeahhh me dijiste lo de Rowling again… si lo recuerdo pero no habia entendido que me dijiste, y te pedi que me lo explicaras de nuevo y me quede con la intriga… Amo a Rowling, acabo de bajar HP 6, lo leiste ya? Si a mi tambien me parece re importante tener aunque sea una minima nocion de cómo es el personaje cuando lo escribis, hasta el mas chiquito… al menos una idea de cómo es su personalidad. Es mas facil cuando escribis el libro entero que cuando vas subiendo capitulo por capitulo, porque podes ir para atrás y cambiar las cosas o agregarle mas intencionalidad al personaje… pero igual, a mi me gusta tener caracteres bien marcados para cada uno de mis personajes and stick to them en la medida de lo posible. Ademas eso tambien facilita el escribir, porque como cada uno tiene una forma de actuar, vos pensas la situación y ya sale solo como va a reaccionar cada uno y como va a hacer la interaccion, casi se escribe solo, no te parece? Yo tambien tengo un archivo especial en donde pongo todas las caracteristicas de mis personajes (no en esta, en esta ya se como es cada uno porque el trio de las chicas ya lo tengo de otras fics y los otros personajes tambien y no son tantos personajes), el tema es que a veces me olvido de updatearla y en realidad a veces me paso horas buscando LA LINEA en los (ejemplo x chris sake) cuarenta capitulos (largos) que tengo escrito que me haga acordar como es que Wyatt hacia god knows what y ahí escribo de nuevo mi coso de characters… Te re entiendo en lo que cuesta horrores no mencionarlo, te lo guardas por un capitulo, por dos, por tres y después en algo lo tenes que mencionar! Es re complicado guardartelo! Entiendo! Por eso a veces es lindo un flash back que te ayude a sacarlo!

"As always, this chapter was amazing to say the less! Damn is so sad and worrying and yet you make me laugh so hard every now and then!" I am glad I did that… that was the whole purpose and I am glad you said you laughed too…Many people tell me that my fics are so sad… but I try to give them a little humor once in a while… its only its just splattered with tears… but I break the tension with jokes once in a while… I am not even close as funny as you are…but I like to think I have a little sense of humor and its not all just sad and gloomy!

phoebe turner

I am glad you liked the Victor touch! I love Chris and Victor's relationship! Well… you ought to know, I named Chris' first son Victor after all! I am happy to see I am not the only one! I hope you like this too.

Chris-Halliwell

""Chocolate chip mocha and cinnamon rolls" M that sounds so good." I knew you liked it!  
"Why am i at the bottom of the reviewer list?" That ought to be cuz you reviewed first, and I copy and paste the reviews from the web site and then answer on top of them.  
"There's gonna b a sequel?" Yeah its going to be called recurrent nightmare and it something like 25 year old Wyatt is turned to his evil self and goes back to where Chris is 16 to get Excalibur. There is drama, a little laughter (I hope) and romance…Cole is also back… All these characters, some of them doubled (future-present versions) and couple new evil guys and I donno… hopefully it will be good, what do you think?  
"When will it come out? ANSWER ME!" OK MASTER! I donno… when ever I finish this one? I have a little already written first chapter is almost done, and I have most of the story line thought.  
""Well honey, he is you… of course is going to be a version of you with a lot of things in common and some differences too." Why? RUN AWAY!" Why? Aren't they you? You always say that? Are you a big defender of Nurture versus Nature? I am…but they are still a lot of things that have a very important biological compound (I study psychology and I LOVE all those type of studies)  
"How old are you? I'm 12 in exactly 1 month. Yay!" Congrats! I am a LOT older than you… Like a LOT! And my bday was last month, so I grew even a year older!

EveryNineSecondsYouDoThisToMe

"Ugh...did I review last time?" I donno…you didn't review my other story : (…but is ok… "I'm uber sorry if I didn't." It's fine… don't worry…"and I wanna know Can I make it one of my many whores." Yeah sure if you can make a story a whore! " Where have you been smart girl collge missy?" Same place as ever, down south were is getting chilling, I HATE winter! And Buenos Aires is not really that cold in winter. In which state do you live in? You never told me… I know it's not cali, but just about that.

Nathy1000000

" Ellos saben cuando es el cumplea#os de Chris...?"

Y probablemente no tenian ni idea cuando pusieron la fecha y tenian menos idea de lo que suponia que tenia que pasar ese dia. Pero después Leo y Jake les explicaron e igual mucho no les cambio la vida.

"Me gusto Patty con sus reflexiones..y Prue pobrecita. Pero la verdad todo aquél que insinue acabar con Chris (incluyendo ciertos guionistas que lo mataron mal) merecen la peor de las muertes." Si… vamos a matarlos y a clonarlos con esclavos nuestros… nosotros les damos los guiones y los personajes!

"Si no se lo del coffee shop se me ocurio y me parecio una manera de hacerlo mas real y un lindo detalle de parte de los chicos. Wy… es short fuse… se enoja rapido y se calma rapido y dice todo lo que se le cruza por la cabeza cual catarsis… es solo un indicador de que tenia un carácter que es susceptible de ser traumado y turned evil desde el vamos… y si pasa el event… hmm… nos enteraremos."  
Que bueno que te encanten los personajes! Y cual de los Chris tiene la mitad mas uno de los votos?

ilovedrew88

"I hope that Chris's trial turns out ok. I really hope the elders let him stay with his family." I would love to answer that but that would be like the major spoiler of the fic…

Yeah I also think it's cute how the family cares so much for each other and back each other up… It's a sad situation to be… here is your very sleepy update.


	20. Chappie XX

**CHAPTER XX:**

We got to this cheap imitation of heaven that was up there to find out a couple of interesting things.

My whole family was up there, it looked as Paige and Jake decided to move magic school library over there too. If there wasn't enough room already, they room was now packed up with books and notes for the trial.

Chris was sitting on the bed, his head against the wall and an annoyed and pained expression on his face. Mom was sitting beside him, her hand on his knee. He seemed to be ignoring her… well not her… everything and everybody. I sat down beside her on the bed and rested my head on her lap. My mom stroked my hair gently, almost as an instinct. I know she could feel I was too warm, but she didn't say anything. She just soothed me with her touch.

Paige, Phoebe and Jake were telling everybody their ideas on what might be useful for the trial and everybody was expressing their own opinions and ideas… well… everybody except me and Chris that were still resting our heads, with our eyes closed most of the time, trying to remain strong and being deadly quiet.

Mom had silent tears sparkling her face, Wy was pacing frenetically, Paige was running around hyperactively, Phoebe was babbling non stop and Penny was following her at the same speed. Jake was going through the book and remaining as calm as possible in this type of situations. Prue was sitting on his mother's lap and once in a while, she would stand up and walk to Wy, held his hand for a while, quietly and smiling. My dad had been jotting down anything that he thought might help for the trial; once in a while he patted Chris' knee or caressed gently his hair, with no apparent reaction from him. He was also staring at me scared, I guess wondering what would it happen to me if the other Chris was vanish… will my soul be able to survive that?

This went on for a while. My head ache was killing me and I didn't want to be there. I think I must have fallen asleep cuz when I opened my eyes, Wyatt was raising his voice and sarcastically saying.

"Oh yeah? Cuz the Chrises seem to be a fountain of joy and optimism today!"

We both glare at him fulminating him with our look. "I just proved my point!" He smirked. "So… I know what is wrong with my little baby brother, but… what is wrong with my big baby brother?"

"You are KIDDING ME, right?" Chris asked annoyed, not even looking at him, head still resting on the wall.

"Not really… I mean… I KNOW what's going on and it's not too cheerful, but having two martyr-hero brothers that are usually scheming and planning against the bad guys…it is NOT normal to have the two of you hibernating at a moment like this! You kind of have a "slight" tendency to battle till is kills you and bottle things up till you explode." He smirked at him.

"Whatever Wy, I don't know about him" Chris said referring to me "But I have the worst headache in history and I am seriously not in the mood to have you insulting me, like you were SO perfect!" He replayed angrily… moods weren't at their best in a moment like this.

"I am not insulting you! I am telling you the truth and trying to get you to react. You are never like this Chris, YOU FIGHT, and this scares me! Chris you are DEAD, it's kind of illogical that you have a head ache, you know? React! Dude they might vanish your soul or god knows which torture they might come up with, they are holding an unfair trial against you tomorrow! You never did anything wrong, you saved the world! And all they ever offer you was pain and betrayal… is THIS how you react? You sit down and have a headache? It's not like you are even helping anymore…you are just laying there, saying nothing, doing nothing…and THAT freaks me out!"

"And what do you want me to do, Wy?" He asked sarcastically "Yell and scream and cry and break things like YOU DO?"

"If that's what you fell like it… DO SOMETHING… what ever you want to do or say… but SOMETHING!"

Everybody looked at Chris lovingly and expectantly, I tried to shrink as much as possible so I could avoid being the focus of attention.

"What do you want me to say, Wy?" He said beaten "I am tired… I am so tired of all… I don't want to fight anymore, there is no point… I am done… I threw the towel. I QUIT! I am not strong anymore! Everybody thinks I have this unlimited amount of energy and that I can keep fighting against everything and everybody and I don't want to fight anymore! Why would I? I always loose! I mean I know I managed to save Wyatt and all, save the world, save the elders… but what I did win? NOTHING! I just lost my life, don't get me wrong, I'd do it again in a heart beat, but that's not the point. When mom died, I fought to stay strong for everybody, and what did that bring me? That everybody thought I was fine and just relayed on me… and I was a broken hearted fourteen year old boy, with a lot more weight over my should that I could carry… but I still carried it, thinking that if I took the load from everybody else they would be fine… and what that got me? That everybody DIED…and then… I took even more, I just wanted to make sure the ONE person I had left would be ok, I just wanted to make sure Wy would be ok and I fought, and I fought and I tried… and he kept on slipping away form me…turning into the one thing my mom would never bare… and I fought to stay on the right path… cuz I wanted to be with Wy so badly… I wanted to follow him, to take refuge in this false sense of security he gave me, but I didn't… I stayed strong and when I saw there was no other way out, I went to the past, I lied, I cheated, I did so many things that I didn't wanted to do… I endured all of your mistrust and hatred and it was SO hard, but I kept on fighting…Gosh I came back before the Titans, cuz… my dad was an elder and everybody said elders were good… and I wanted to save them…the same people that want to destroy me over and over again…I saved them… cuz you might think I let a lot of them died, so dad could become an elder… true… but there was SO much I could do… I saved tons of them that were meant to die on the Titans' hand and then on Wyatt's… now I am just tired of fighting, I don't want to be strong anymore, whatever happens… just let it happen… I don't care anymore…I just can't do it" He whispered the last sentence battered. "I am sorry!" He said with watery eyes.

"It's ok, son." Dad patted his knee reassuringly. "You don't have to do it! We'll do it for you! If you need to sit down and relax, then be it. You deserve it!"

"What's the point? It's a loose fight anyways" He said defeated. "No matter how hard I try… I never get anywhere!" He looked at mom with glassy eyes "Why is that I never get anywhere, mom?" And we could see her heart breaking right in front of us, she didn't have an answer for her boy "When I was little you used to tell me that if I tried hard enough, I could achieve anything I wanted, so I tried and kept on trying. I tried to be perfect thinking that if I was powerful enough, smart enough, good enough, if I didn't cause any trouble. Dad would be proud of me and pay attention to me and love me…but it seemed the better I was, the least dad thought I needed him and the least attention he paid to me. Then you died and I thought that if I tried to overcome my grief and tried to be good enough, dad would come to me… Dad would love me and be proud of me…" Now it was dad's heart turn to break "Wy would be fine, everybody had to be fine if I tried hard enough… cuz you said that if I tried hard enough I could do anything I wanted, and I wanted them to be alright so badly, and I tried SO hard mom, but it didn't work, everything just spiraled downhill mom." My dad put a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder and Chris looked at him. "Dad…" He said devastated "I… I…I just wanted you to be proud of me…but now…I am just too tired."

"Oh Chris!" Dad caressed his cheek feeling heart broken for all the pain he had caused to his boy. " I Am SO proud of you son, I don't think a father could ever be prouder of a son. I am the luckiest man on the planet to have you as my son, and I don't know what I did to deserve you!" He kissed Chris' forehead and then look straight into his eyes, just to make sure he would absorb the information. "I know it might be too late, son, but I love you… SOOO much… you can't even begging to imagine how much your father loves you and it's proud of you…it might be too late to tell you that, and if there is ONE thing I am going to regret in my life, was something I never even did… that is not being there for you when you needed me… because you are one of the fours greatest blessings I have in my life… and you are one of the four reasons I wake up every morning and do everything I do. The day I lost you was the worst day in my life. So if you want to relax and leave it to us, do it… but NEVER ask me to give up on you, cuz I won't do it… EVER, do you understand!"

Chris shocked us all by impulsively hugging my dad.

"Thanks dad… I really needed to hear that before I disappear… at least I know it wasn't all in vain… I least I got a few glimpses of what might have been, right?'

"We are NOT done… and I am not giving up, son!"

"You don't have to dad, I already did! There is no point! I always try, but it's never good enough… Why mom?" He asked her with teary eyes "Why is never good enough? Why am I never good enough? Why do I always end up alone?"

My mom hugged him, rocked him back and forth.

"You are good enough… you are very, very, very, very good… do you understand me? Don't ever say something like that. And we are so proud of you, and you are not alone."

"I don't want to fight anymore… I don't want to be strong anymore, I am tired and frustrated… I am soo tired, mom." And actually a couple of tears escape from his control.

"It's ok honey, we are here now. We'll fight for you." She caressed his temples. "We won't leave you alone, ever…Just rest!" She said sweetly leading him to a horizontal position on the bed we were sitting in.

Which meant me and my headache had to stood up too! My dad walked to me immediately and wrapping me up took me with him. He sat down on the floor and me in front of him, so my torso was resting on his chest. He cradled me in his arms, I tried to get out of it, I am thirteen not two, for GOD SAKE! But he was insistent and I was tired and weak. I just rested in his arms, he caressed my temples and hair. The awkward thing of having a clone of yourself from another time line was that I never knew is all the things they did to me, they actually did to me, or they did to him, though me. One way or another I was too tired to think much about it.

While dad was cuddling me, mom was doing the same with Chris. She helped him into bed and tucked him in, caressed his hair and sang the lullaby she always sang to us, Chris closed his eyes gently and soon my mom indicated us to leave cuz he was asleep.

I wasn't much awake myself at that point. My dad scooped me up and I moaned trying to get down.

"Shh… it's ok, it's ok, just close your eyes Chris… just sleep, kiddo!" My dad told me softly and I was too lazy to disobey.

When I woke up, I was already in my bed, dad was caressing my hair and whispering "Chris, buddy!"

"yeah?" I said sleepily looking at him through hazy eyes.

"Wy and I will go with your aunts to research some more and prepare everything for tomorrow, your grandfather will stay with you and the girls. If you need anything just call us. Are you going to be ok?" He asked in a soft soothing voice.

"I'll go with you!" I said sitting down groggily. He shuffled my hair lovingly and smiled at me.

"I know you wanna come, kiddo, but PLEASE go back to bed…I can't deal with more worries. I am begging you, son, help me with this one and just sleep and try to get better." The pain and worry in my father's pleading eyes was so much it didn't allow me to contradict him.

I just hugged him comfortingly. "If anyone can convince them, that someone is you dad, don't worry!"

"Yeah, don't you worry either, son! Now go back to bed." He said gently tucking me back in and kissing my forehead.

"Dad…"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I just wanted to reassure that you did great this time around and that I am glad that you are my dad… I wouldn't want any other dad in the world… and I know he loves you as much as I do!"

My dad looked at me adoringly, brushing the hair out of my eyes. "Thanks buddy, I really needed to hear that! I am glad you are my kid too…you are the best gift life could give me!"

"Now go and find a way to save him!" I smiled at him.

"Take care…" He said in his swirl of orbs.

My sleep was haunted by dreadful nightmares and grandpa was beside me most of the time, I kept on waking up and sleep was hard to get. The girls spent a lot of time in my room too, but soon it was bedtime for them too and they went to sleep in my mom's bedroom.

Grandpa sat beside me, holding my hand, he said he couldn't sleep anyways… but eventually he did fall asleep sitting down. I tried not to scream to avoid waking him up, but sometimes it was hard.

Wy must have been sent to bed, cuz he didn't look to pleased when he orbed into my room around five am. Why did he orb to my bedroom you ask? Good question!

He saw I was half awake in my nightmares. "How are you doing?" he whispered to avoid waking up grandpa, I guess.

"Fine." I said trying to hide any trace of emotion as I could feel my body trembling and betraying me.

"Nightmare won't let you sleep?" He asked caring. I didn't want to answer, but I didn't need to either. "Bummer" He said sympathetically. "Move!" then he ordered with an inexpressive- macho voice.

I looked at him confused, he sway his hand, signaling me to move to one side of my bed. I did what he asked asleep and confused, he sat down on my bed and took his shoes off and then he laid in my bed, covering himself with my covers. "Good night!" he said softly as I turned to see the back of his head.

"Wy…did you blow up your whole room too?" I asked confused.

"No."

"Don't you have a bed of your own?"

"Yes."

"So what are you doing in mine?"

"I don' know… I just needed to know you are near, I guess." He said as if it was something really hard to confess. 'Can we go to sleep now?" He asked in his detached- macho voice again.

"Ok." I answered closing my eyes.

"Chris?" he asked me after a while.

"Yeah?" I answered sleepily.

"If something happens to the other Chris, what will happen to you? Will you be affected by it? How does that work?"

"I don't know… we don't know how it works." I whispered trying not to freak him out.

"I am scared, Chris…what will I do if something happens to you?"

I slightly touched his shoulder "You'll try to make sure that mom doesn't die. Stay strong for her and the rest of the family, be nice to Emma and make sure to kill the next big bad! And whatever happens…don't let the dark side of the force get to you my young jedi!" I said the last part jokingly, but I meant it…

Wy chuckled and turned around to face me. "You always had a fascination with those old movies… specially one of them…which was it? I remember when we were little and you forced dad to teach you how to rewind it. You spent hours and hours, watching and rewinding and watching and rewinding, just like ten minutes of the movie… SO BORING…What was so interesting in those ten minutes, that you wanted to watch over and over again?"

I smiled sadly. "What I liked wasn't to watch those ten minutes, was to be able to rewind them! Was knowing that I could rewind them what I wanted."

"True… you wouldn't let anyone else rewind it for you… I remember, Why?"

"Because I was able to undo it! I thought that if I practiced long enough I might be able to rewind it if I needed to."

"What are you talking about?" Wy chuckled at my childhood logic. "It was a movie! What were you rewinding so avidly? What did you want to make sure you could rewind?"

"I was rewinding when Anakin turns into Darth Vader, when he embraces the dark side out of fear of loosing the ones he love, out of pain. I was a kid; I thought that if I could do it with him, I might be able to do it with you if you ever turned evil! Wy… promise me that no matter what, you won't do that!"

"Or you won't let me sleep with you and make out with you best friend?" He smiled mischievously and bantered but his eyes were overwhelmed with fear and pain.

'Ok…that just sounds GROSS! Keep on talking like that and I'll kick you out of my room!" I smiled at him.

"I promise I won't turn evil, baby brother. No matter in how much pain I am, I won't turn, but promise me you'll try your best to avoid anything happening to you… Cuz it'll just hurt too much."

**April 24, 2018**

Dad woke us up gently, Wy jolt out of bed but it took me a lot longer to manage to get up. My dad put his hand on my forehead, I didn't even try to pull away.

"I am not staying, dad." I said determined looking at his worried eyes that looked so much like mine.

"I know." He said resigned "Get ready, your aunts have breakfast ready downstairs. And Wy, I love how you remodeled the kitchen!" He chuckled and smiled at Wyatt, he looked guilty at him. "Don't worry, your aunt Paige had to cast the glamour spell in sectors like four times, but she decided that was something your mother needn't see."

It took us a while for all of us to get ready and we got "up there" with only thirty minutes to spare before the trial. Mom was already waiting for us at the amphitheatre. After thirty very anxious moments, the elders began to take their places and Chris appeared escorted by Lionel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathy1000000

Te entiendo… ni te preocupes… yo tambien tengo mails archivados desde forever!

Me alegra que te haya gustado el update… estaba medio en un writter's block… que es raro, porque esta fic es re facil de escribir…y salio eso… ya vamos adelantando though… ya ahora queda trial, resultado del trial y Chris' birthday!

" Me encanta como pensás en todos los detalles." Gracias! Me siento muy hornada, aunque no se de que detalles estas hablando (no que no trate de pensarlos, porque si, hago un gran esfuerzo, pero me encantaria saber de que parte en particular estas hablando).

Si Victor-Chris is the MAS! (great spanglish!)

"pero todavía me quedo con mil insane Wy antes que con un sane elder" Si no? Bue… guarda tus energias para el capitulo que viene, te sentas en una de las bancas del anfiteatro y los abuchoneas… o no… mejor esperas al 25 a ver si influis en la decisión del trial! "no puedo creer a estos Elder y más les vale perdonar a mi Chris.." two more chapters I guess to see whats the veredict!  
"Esto se pone cada vez más emocionanante...mientras el event se acerca y se acerca..." Dun, Dun… espero no te decepcione.

Victorious Light

Thanks. " I'm glad that you made Phoebe say some nice stuff at the beginning of this chapter, a lot of fics I've read lately she always says the wrong thing! It's nice to see her being nice for a change." Nah… I have nothing against Phoebe… I like Paige better of the 3 sisters, but… I think that the three of them have their different personalities and I try to keep my characters, in "character" (even if that sounds redundant), Phoebe might be chatty (which I have no problem actually, I talk a LOT normally) and super affectionate, is the most affectionate of the 3 of them, that in my opinion that is a good thing. That might take her to be a little impulsive sometimes (that it might appear in my fictions ) and slip secrets, but NEVER with a bad intention or not even like Wyatt in this fiction, that could be impulsive and say mean things cuz he is angry, I hope you get what I mean, like it happens on the show. But Phoebe is the best when it comes to dealing with emotions, or talking about emotions and a lot of other good things that derivate from her personality. I think like every character in my fics (and in the show, I guess…) that has it good things and bad things, like any of us, don't you think? 

Thanks, thanks, thanks… I am so happy you liked it all!

teal-lover

"chris is such a smartass--but he's hysterically funny." Yes he is… and I am happy I though I could write a little of that! And don't cry with Chris, he would feel horrible.. you know him!

"what's going to happen if they erase big chris? you'll let wy go evil on those evil elders right?" Gee he promised little Chris he wasn't going to go evil, but then… maybe killing the elders is not such an evil thing to do, right? Just the bad ones… the ones that voted against him.

phoebe turner

"wow! great chapter! i have the feling that this story will never end!" he Thanks! Actually this story will probably end in two chapters, three tops… But I have a lot of parts of the sequel already written down. I told you, remember? That cole is coming back?

Chris-Halliwell

""Are you a big defender of Nurture versus Nature? I am…but they are still a lot of things that have a very important biological compound" That was in mi reveiw reply and Huh?" I guess that was your review reply… what can I say?

"What does that mean?" Did you see the chapter of the baby demon that they were fighting whether to kill him or not? Paige uses that Phrase. The whole explanation would be really long (I tend to really enjoy giving theoretical explanations), but the basics of the theories is: It is what is genetics that determine how and who we are, or it is our upbringing, the social environment in which we grow up, what molds us in the individual we are? Most scientist believe is a combination of both and they are trying to research which genes affect which traits of our personality or diseases, etc and which environmental cause develop them. Does it make sense?

"I highly doubt you knew i would like the sound of the chocolate chip mocha and cinnamon rolls." Why? I told you… the other Chrises liked it… you should have liked it too! And then it came the whole nature vs nurture.. that if you are you… then you probably will have sort of the same tastes, those a lot of things are an acquire taste

"HOW OLD ARE YOU? ANSWER ME?" See now is a lot more tempting not to answer you… just because I can… and I am evil… Muahahaha (evil laugh)

"AND I AM NOT YOUR MASTER!" Ok no complains here… I don't like having masters.

"AND I LIKE USING CAPITALS? " Yeah I can see that!

"AND I LIKE USING QUESTION MARKS AND EXCLAMATION MARKS TOGETHER? SEE?" yeah those I like too… they are very practical!

elenehsu

" wyatt is so cute. haha. baby wyatt is so cute. and baby chris...has a big head?" Yeah he does! I still wished they'd pay more attention to him on the show… I love grandpa too… I know the elders owe Chris BIG TIME! Hopefully they'll realize it!

ilovedrew88

Here you have Chris' version in elderland… I hope you liked it! Thanks for ALL your reviews… I really appreciate them SOOO much… thanks!

Nikki14u

Thanks (she bows humbly) and thanks and thanks! News… they will come soon… Well, next chappie is the trial… and then… the results of the trial and the birthday… we are getting there… thanks for sticking with me :)

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES:

"Your hands all bloody from punching the stones where their names were carved. I saw you using the money you had for food, to buy them flowers so their tombs would look good. I was there, I was looking and I was in as much pain as you were… - :'( aw that's so sad! and so Chris like." I am glad you think so… yeah I could totally picture it too! Poor boy!

"I'm gonna be so sad when this finished coz it's bloddy brillant but at the same time i want the end so i can know everything ya know?" Don't worry next chappie is the trial and then I guess the next one will be the results, Chris' birthday and final chapter all in one! But then I might split it but not much more! Don't worry the sequel is on it's way… so I hope you like that one too.


	21. Chappie XXI

**CHAPTER XXI:**

**April 24, 2018**

Dad woke us up gently, Wy jolt out of bed but it took me a lot longer to manage to get up. My dad put his hand on my forehead; I didn't even try to pull away.

"I am not staying, dad." I said determined looking at his worried eyes that looked so much like mine.

"I know." He sighed resigned "Get ready, your aunts have breakfast ready downstairs. And Wy, I love how you remodeled the kitchen!" He chuckled and smiled at Wyatt, he looked guilty at him. "Don't worry, your aunt Paige had to cast the glamour spell by sectors like four times, but she decided that was something your mother needn't see."

It took a while for all of us to get ready and we got "up there" with only thirty minutes to spare before the trial. Mom was already waiting for us at the amphitheatre. After thirty very anxious minutes, the elders began to take their places and Chris appeared escorted by Lionel.

The trial took around ten exhausting hours, but the highlights were something like this.

The seat of the amphitheatre were filled with elders. Chris was seated behind a long table, beside him was Lionel and three more chairs were available over there. One supposedly for Paige, one for Jake and one for dad. They were suppose to be in charge of the defense party.

A few feet behind their chairs they had put some chairs for the rest of us.

To our table's right there was another big table with four Elders that were the ones that were going to postulate the case against Chris.

One of those elders started pacing in front of the tiers of seats where the remaining elders were seated.

"Blessed our souls!" Then he turn to Chris "Christopher…may you be blessed and may justice prevail."

"How blessed can he be if you are trying to KILL him, you moron?" Patty yelled and Paige covered her mouth.

I could see Wy closing his fist and elbowing backwards as saying "YES", probably cuz he knew he would get killed if he said something like that, but he was definitely glad someone had said it for him.

The elder ignored her and continued…

"We are gathered here today, to decide the fate of Christopher Perry Halliwell Wyatt, violator of the rules of time/space continuum and planes transitions. Christopher, here in our presence, had by himself, and with the help of his family, attempted to alter, a sequence of different time lines, without consulting or the approval of the council and once forgiven that, he thought that in his omnipotence he could violate our rules at his whim, over and over again… appearing in front of his mother short after his death, to console her just because "she was sad". Taking advantage of our benevolence and ignoring our forewarning he proceed to travel to the earthly plane once again, cloaking himself and hiding from us on purpose. And so is due to all of this that we are asking that his soul should be recycled, taking into consideration that recycling his soul might affect the younger version of himself, and doing our best to avoid that, since it's technically not his crime, but advising that if it's impossible to separate both souls enough to recycle only one… both should be doomed. " He said serious and firmly.

Dad lean on the table for stability, Wyatt was literally fuming, I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears and his face was red from contained rage. Phoebe and Paige were hugging mom.

Paige released my mom and looked at Jake he nodded with an encouraging smile. She picked up her notes.

"According to article 1161 of the magic code" Paige started addressing the elders "A ghost can assist whenever he is called without the corresponding clearance from the pertinent authorities when the situation which he is called for is of vital importance and the time required to obtained the aforementioned authorization would put the world in an imminent hazard. The referred ghost can choose to descend to the earthly plane skipping the standard regulation in the aforesaid situation."

"Very good Mrs Wilcox" A very arrogant elder said scornfully "But can you _enlighten_ us on which is the vital importance of this particular situation? And why taking the time to get the corresponding clearance would have put the world in an imminent hazard? We already gave him a second chance, and this is how he repays us?"

"And he gave YOU a second chance… to LIVE and this is how YOU repay him?" Now it was Phoebe who couldn't contain her anger; Lionel tried restraining her.

"We gave him a chance TOO, YOU KNOW!" The elder said arrogantly "How can you apply the world's jeopardy theory in appearing in front of your crying mother, just because she is grieving your lost?"

"That happened like FOREVER ago… I wasn't even two!" Wy complained, interrupting him and my dad shut him up.

"Fourteen years in NOTHING in an eternal life, young man!" He said angrily.

"I am sorry for my nephew…" Paige apologized while her eyes expressed that she was anything but sorry about it. "He is young and impulsive"

"You should be… so… do you care to clarify it to us and tell us which is that "vital" cause that forced him to go to the earthly plane in such a hurry and why did he cloak himself from us?"

Wyatt and I were about to say something, but once again my dad hushed us, Wy was getting annoyed… He was sooo frustrated I was picturing that all his contained rage that was bottling up inside him, would soon start boiling, and the elders in the tiers of the amphitheatre would start popping like pop corn.

My mom spoke or rather barked.

"One…my son was not even aware that we cloaking him from you guys, and when he learnt about that he ran away so we couldn't be blamed… for god sake you idiots… He gave himself in… why would he do that if he was cloaking himself? SO… you can recycle MY SOUL if you want… you'll be down a charmed one… but go ahead. You'll be down three very pissed Charmed ones and a very temperamental and hormonal full blown teenage double blessed if you do something to my baby"

Wy gleamed with pride with such a controversial praise.

"He came to help my kid decide if a particular event would put or not the fate of the world in jeopardy, and what to do about it! He is not even fourteen and he already has a REALLY heavy load on his shoulder and you DON'T CARE that he carries the dooming of the world in his memory and that every day he makes decisions that might save the world or might doom it. A world where you are DEAD… he is trying to save you too… and sometimes… the load gets too heavy to carry alone. MY GOD… He is 13 years OLD… He can't be expected to carry the responsibility of that decision alone. And Chris, the ghost… come on… he just went down there to help… he is the most selfless, generous person that ever existed… you can't punished him for trying to help…Do you think he wanted to be the one carrying the fate of the world in his shoulder AGAIN? He gave his life to save the world… for a cause… he HAS the right to make sure it doesn't happen again… he gave up too much to make sure we were all happy and he is willing to give more and more… and you know what YOU OWE TO HIM… You owe to us… YOU ARE IN DEBT!"

" We owe you? What do we owe you? Woman, you and your family has taken advantage of your powers one too many times! You can't be messing up with the great design and with fate all the time, there a reason why its call the great design. The greater good exceeds the minor subjective views."

"MINOR SUBJETCTIVE VIEWS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT CHRIS' WORLD WAS LIKE? THAT'S MINOR?" I couldn't help yelling

"Since when the greater good can imply killing a toddler and his adult brother that is trying to protect him? It was one of you, thinking he was almighty and with all the wisdom in the world, which decided that I would turn evil and tried to kill me as a toddler, traumatizing me so bad, that I did become evil. How can that be the greater good? Tell me! And then… my brother came to SAVE THE WORLD, save your freaking ass, the freaking asses of the same people how were responsible for me turning. And now he just wants to make sure it never happens AGAIN, and THIS how do you repay him for that?"

"Gideon made a mistake, a judgment that was erroneous and he failed in consulting with us. And for that he paid!"

"And what is my nephew paying for, then? Having a horrible life? Or saving you sorry asses? Explain me, cuz I fail to understand it!" Paige said sarcastically.

"God! I am the twice blessed, the most powerful being on creation… and knowing my record… I am starting to think you WANT me to turn evil…do you have some kinda of death wish, or something?" Wy asked the sullenly.

"Are you threatening us young man?"

"No, I am just telling you that anybody with half a neuron will deduct from your actions. You must have some weird bet about it. WHOEVER TURNS THE TWICE BLESSED GETS THE JACKPOT or what IS IT WITH YOU GUYS" He said desperate " DO YOU WANNA SEE HOW LIFE WAS LIKE? DO YOU?"

"WY NOOOOOOO" Chris and I begged.

"Yes… they need to know… Mom, dad, everybody in the family, close your eyes… don't want you to see this, please…" Wy looked at them with glassy eyes "because you would never be able to look at me in the eyes again if you see what I am about to show them." Jake, Paige and Phoebe covered the little girls' eyes, but none of them seemed to be looking away. "Please…" Wy begged "I can't handle you guys seeing this!"

"You don't have to Wy, don't do it… it doesn't matter!" Chris said comfortingly.

"It doesn't matter? They are going to recycle your SOUL Chris, if everybody in the world sees it and never speaks to me again, it would still be worth it… if it saves your soul, it's worth it! Ok… here we Go… I hope you are ready!"

Wy cast a spell that allowed everybody to see part of his memories of the other Wy… mom hided her face in dad's chest, and Dad turned around so he wouldn't see. Paige saw it all, while Jake comforted Phoebe and avoid seeing it too.

After he was done, everybody was in deadly silence….

"IS THIS what you want to happen?" Wyatt said seriously. "How can you blame my brother for asking Chris to come and help him make sure this doesn't happen? How can blame Chris for coming and trying to help…WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO UNFAIR?" He said broken hearted… he wasn't angry any more "We give, we do what you want every day, we save innocents every day… and you guys are always so unfair to us… why? WHY?"

" You messed up with the great design and fate one too many times, and you can't seem to understand that can brings awful consequences. Not to mention that you people don't comprehend that you can not go playing god and decide the rules you live by and how to do it. And above all, not consulting us in matters like this! "

" WE DON'T DECIDE THE RULES WE LIVE BY! We are not your SLAVES you know? You can't dictate our lives, like you don't do that enough… we do it because it's our choice and we can always choose to QUIT and bye bye charmed ones… It's NOT our job to decide what happens in our lives? That is your job right? Being gods and decide who lives and how dies, and what can everybody do?"

"YES! That is why we are here for and we make the decisions, not you, regular witches, and its time you guys learn that! And this will be a great way to show you and the rest of the world what happens with people that defy our power. You defy us, one too many times"

Piper, Paige and Phoebe whispered "cut the elderly crap" to each other, but were scared to say it out loud.

"So this is all about you showing your power? You want to kill my son, just to prove you are more powerful than them?" My dad said shocked with glassy eyes… "That's what's all about? Then recycle me and let him go… I started all… I married a charmed one, she had my kids… set me as an example. PLEASE" my dad cried… literally… tears and sobs while he pleaded to the elders "Take me and let my kids go…I WILL BE YOUR EXAMPLE!"

"No… it doesn't work that way… the greater good has to be served"

"And which is the greater good? TELL ME" Mom was beyond upset and mad "Was the greater good to kill Wyatt as a baby? Cuz that is what Gideon said. Or… the greater good was to traumatize him so badly so he could turn into an evil tyrant? Or… Nooo I am sure… I know which is the greater good… to kill his brother that went all the way to the past to save all of our lives…. Yes all of us..,. yours too! Actually to save THE WHOLE WORLD from evil and darkness… yeah that is probably the greater good, right?" She asked sarcastically " To kill the one person that did nothing but good deeds, saved the world, helped everybody in a complete selfless way… he was willing to risk his life, offer it to his brother… Ahhh yeah the greater good is to punish him for trying to make sure that doesn't happen again… or maybe cuz he was trying to help his younger self with that… sure… THAT IS SOOO SELFISH… to both risk everything to save the world… I should ground my bad, bad kids forever… right?" Mom said sarcastically and I almost laughed " How is that the greater good? Explain me cuz I am at lost. I know, I am their mother and you think I am not partial… but please explain me how Chris, that is the most selfless, generous person that I know, that never complains, and that had struggled through all the horrible things that life put him through, just to go to the past and suffer some more, to save us all, deserves to vanish? Cuz I don't understand. I don't see how you guys can't realize that all he deserves, is gratitude and to be able to live a long, healthy, happy life, or at least an after life. You should be thankful instead of asking for vengeance… specially from him… punish me, punish us, but not him… he has done nothing…. All he ever did was good."

"We are thankful but…"

"But you want to recycle his soul?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"No… but I am the public defender, I am just doing my job." He didn't show remorse, nor pleasure… he stated that as a matter of fact, void of feeling.

"Well if you ask me, your job SU…" My dad didn't let Wyatt finish his sentence.

"Then I am lucky I didn't ask you. I think everything that needed to be said, has been said. Do you want to add anything more?" The elder asked Paige.

"I think we are done." She looked at us and answered.

"Well… then you can retire…we'll inform you about our decision tomorrow." An elder that seemed to be the "Judge" but haven't even talked till now told us.

"Tomorrow ?" I asked desperate.

"Do you guys wanna kill us or something?" Wy added.

"You honor… I want to ask you for a special request… since the fate of my son won't be decided till tomorrow and after that we might loose him forever, I am begging you to let him come to the manor with us. You can send guards if you want, you can send whatever or however you want… but just let me take my kid home…" My dad spoke to him, in a "come on, we were colleagues, I used to be an elder, please help me" sort of tone.

The elder seemed to think about it. "Ok, he said… you can take him home."

**April 25, 2018**

It was six in the afternoon and we still hadn't hear a word…we were desperate… nobody had slept and I thought me and Chris were going to get dismembered cuz EVERYBODY wanted to grab us somehow and never let go. Chris and I took it with stoic resignation and gave each other sympathetic and understanding looks.

We had three whitelighters acting as guards, standing there looking like soldiers. Wy glared at them more than once, restraining himself from punching them. The little girls "accidentally" stepped on them a hundred times or more…

"They are little girls… what can you do?" Paige and Phoebe would say innocently fanning their eyelashes at the poor whitelighters that didn't even seem to want to be there.

In the dead of the night, after being "abused" passively by all the members of my family, one cracked and explained us that two of them HATED doing this, and that the only reason that they were here was because they really admired our family and they wanted to make sure Chris was treated fairly. So after that our relationship improved considerably.

Anyways… it was six o'clock, they had me and Chris seating on a couch and ALL of them seating on top of us… well all but Wyatt that was pacing frenetically and then… the little girls were kind of jumping around on top of us.

"How long can they take to arrive to a decision?" Wyatt said desperate for the 15000222222220563789645627634348763411027 millionth time.

We had all ran out of answers, and out of energy a long while before, we just looked at him sadly. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and a few of us sighed relieved while Wyatt smiled looking at the small screen.

"Hey, baby!" He said sadly orbing away.

"His girlfriend AGAIN? How many times a day is she going to call him? I mean they spoke like two hours yesterday night, and today she called him like three times already!" Mom said upset and dad chuckled caressing her shoulder tenderly. Even though Emma came to the manor quite a lot lately, Wy haven't told them she was his girlfriend yet. Still they never questioned Emma's presence, cuz they are use to have her home, being my best friend and all.

"Oh come on… his girlfriend is probably the only reason the house is still standing… she calms him down… why are you complaining?" Phoebe said smiling.

Mom sighed in an "I hate when you are right" sort of way.

Wy came back a lot calmer twenty minutes later.

"Here she told me to print you this in case you weren't checking your emails" he gave me a piece of paper and another one to Chris, and we manage to sneak out of the crowded couch before everybody else read them.

The older people looked suspicious… but we didn't care…

I read Emma's email, it was actually really nice; it almost made me cried. She told me how much she loved me and that she knew that everything was going to be fine. She explained that she wasn't calling me, because she knew I wouldn't like to be bothered in time like this and I would HATE for her to make me open up and all those "girly things" I always tell her she force me to do; but that no matter what, tomorrow during my birthday she expected a WHOLE, COMPLETE, ALL DETAILS INCLUDED report. A lot more mushy things, she even retold memories she had of me and stuff like that. She had done a great job, telling me all I wanted to hear.

Chris also was smiling when he finished his email…

It was 7.32 pm when three elders orbed in.

A/N: Ok people… just one chapter to go!

&&&&&&

Nathy1000000

Te entiendo…es una epoca de m… en todos los hemisferios…y hasta en Charmed life

"Me gusta lo presente que tienen todos la inminencia del juicio y como se sienten a medida que llega. El discurso de Chris fue muy conmovedor y es más que comprensible que el pobre se sienta así. Y por supuesto, cada vez me dan más bronca esos elders." Si debe ser re frustrante para el.  
Glad you liked it all… estoy un poco apurada asi que no puedo responder como me gustaria : (…. Pero tenes un asiento libre con tu nombre y muchos tomates en la grada de la derecha… asi les podes pegar justo a los public defendant.

Chris-Halliwell

"HOW OLD ARE YOU? CAN YOU ANSWER ME? PLZ? plz?" Hmmm I don't know if it's more tempting to let you know or to keep on torturing… lets say I could be your mother…a teenage mom… but if I had gotten pregnant at 16 I could be your mother.

" Have you seen the movie? I haven't but my friend told me what happeneds coz i can't see it coz of the stupid rating!" Really is rated? PG13 I guess… yeah I saw the movie… it's my favorite of all 6… cuz I like the whole psychological torture you know? Well… you'll get to see it soon, don't worry… you can always download it…if you read the things that can be read in fan fic… definitely start wars is nothing compare to that.

How old are you? Do the math!  
Whats gonna happen to older Chris? You'll see next chappie.  
Are you gonna tell me how old you? I already did… I am soo nice..  
Is Piper gonna die? You'll see next chapter  
Are you gonna tell me how old you? Now? Hmm no NOW I am tempted to remove what I just say! ;)

Pukah

Yeah don't worry it's a hell of a time 4 all of us… Nahh I tell you most people liked the movie reference so I geuss we were all at the movies the other week.  
" sigh, I loved it, but someone should shot to death Lucas's scriptwriters, and Anakin is plainly dumb... the only thing left for Palpitine to hint him that he was the Lord Sith was to carry a neon sign in his back saying: You idiot! I'm The bad guy!)." I take it like he is a Jedi…I mean Jedi have lots of good qualities… but they are like soldiers, they are taught not to question… not to think…so… If I say this one is good is good… it's the only logical explanation… you know?

"And I loved Wyatt playing big brother and forcing him to breakdown (that's what he was doing, wasn't it?) in a not to subtle way." Of course

"Anyway, poor Leo:  
"I tried to be perfect thinking that if I was powerful enough, smart enough, good enough, if I didn't cause any trouble Dad would be proud of me and pay attention to me and love me…but it seemed the better I was, the least dad thought I needed him and the least attention he paid to me."

Thats like a really big grand piano dropping in Leo's head.

" Then you died and I thought that if I tried to overcome my grief and tried to be good enough, dad would come to me… Dad would love me and be proud of me"

And here goes the rest of the orchestra!" Well now he has sth to play with at the amphitheatre.

"" When mom died, I fought to stay strong for everybody, and what did that bring me? That everybody thought I was fine and just relayed on me… and I was a broken hearted fourteen year old boy, with a lot more weight over my should that I could carry… but I still carried it, ( BLA BLA LOTS OF REALLY NASTY AND DEPRESSING STUFF, NO WONDER THE GUY IS A NEUROTIC BLA BLA )and I fought to stay on the right path… cuz I wanted to be with Wy so badly… I wanted to follow him, to take refuge in this false sense of security he gave me, but I didn't… 

AND WHAT DID I GOT OF IT? HE BLEW UP MY COFFE SHOP! " hehehe you are always so funny… anything but the coffee shop, that is right when he decided to leave everything behind and come back to the past… what's the point of keep on living in a place without his fav. Coffee shop?

"M don't kill me, I can't stop my mind from wandering when I'm reading... that piece was so angsty. It's like... how can your live be so screwed and you still be going on? You don't need a shrink, you need a a miracle or for someone to hand you a gun (which probably won't work)." Poor boy… hehe but funny… even if the gun works… he is dead… its not going to help. Actually come to think of it… is that some people have it as bad in real world and keep on going (ok.. demons and elders aside, obviously… but well… there are worst things than demons in real life –why am I thinking this so early in the morning… dumb me!)

And so sad-- I never get anywhere!  
So so so so sad!

"Can I go to the trial? Please? Me and a couple of posioned arrows pretty please? " yeah you can seat next to Nathy100000, to the right.. I left tons of tomatoes/.. not poison arrows please… 

"THAT must have been the most beautiful part of a fic I've ever read... so tasteful and sweet and yet a little bit funny in the way it happened but sad in what it meant."Ok… NOW I feel flattered… though the most beautiful? I am glad you liked it though… I really liked that part too.

" I knew I liked thew guy! I knew it! You can't be really great if you don't like Star Wars. Ok, he liked specially one of the new ones but that was because of a mental trauma and it wouldn't be fair to hold it against him ." Chris thanks you for that and he says he likes them all… and Old Chris says he likes the return of the Jedi better!

phoebe turner  


THANKS… Here it is!

teal-lover

I am glad you liked it… and it was sad… well… it was a sad moment! And now the moment of truth! Chris says tks for the hug.. he really appreciate and he told me not to tell you anything, but he thought you were cute!

"so the next chapter we find out their fates, huh?" yeah… do I look like I am so nice? I love cliffies… we know that… next chapter… all your questions will be answered :)

ilovedrew88

THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS… I am glad you liked it all… we are almost done and we'll know (or you'll know cuz I already do since like a long time ago) what is going to happen. Thanks for your reviews!

Victorious Light

"'Chris you are DEAD, it's kind of illogical that you have a head ache, you know?' What a great line, you made me laugh." I am glad I made you laugh… you make me laugh a lot with your fic… that I am missing badly!

Chris says tks for the hug.. he really appreciate and he told me not to tell you anything, but he thought you were cute!

"Poor Piper and Leo having to listen to their boy spout out like that, I know if my children said that I would just cry. (No, I don't have kids, yet)" I know his life was bad

You are so right about the characters! I guess that's why you right so good… you also think about them… I noticed that people that think about their characters histories and personalities tend to right better stories.

"The whole Star Wars thing, I am so glad you mentioned it. I thought maybe I was the only one to see the similarities. Yeah that you think so too" hehehe you would be surprised how many people reviewed saying sth like that.

Here is the next chappie!

Nikki14u

Thanks… I am glad you like it and I know what u mean… Chris doesn't deserve any of this… but we'll see what is the verdict next chappie


	22. Chappie XXII

**CHAPTER XXII:**

It was 7.32 pm when three elders orbed in. Lionel was one of them, we didn't know the other three.

"So?" My dad was the only one that managed to say something, and you can see it wasn't his most enlighten speech.

Then Lionel smiled and took a step forward.

"Good news… VERY GOOD NEWS!" He smiled widely " Headlines the council had decided that since the five kids are coming into age, they probably need a new whitelighter, so they have appointed Chris for that job; if that's ok with you! I guess you really…"

Lionel explanation was cut off by our screams of happiness; if Chris hadn't been dismembered before because each person was pulling a part of his body their way, I am sure he was dismembered now… lucky for him he was already dead!

As I said, none of us really heard the explanation Lionel was giving us, but for the bits and pieces I could recovered he said it had been very hard to arrived to a decision (No kidding you took over a day to come up with it!) and the votes had been pretty tied up, though Lionel and his team fought very hard to get Chris appointed as our whitelighter.

He mentioned something about many elders being really scared of mom's threats of loosing the charmed ones, of the wrath of the double blessed, specially seeing how the world could turn out if he "lost his soul" and since Chris seemed to be a good moral compass, they were sending him to keep an eye on him. And all those stuff you can picture… cuz you were not thinking they were doing it out of the goodness of their hearts, right? Well maybe some, like Lionel… and his team… but most of them… they probably did it out of the cowardice of their heart, plain and simple…I think it was the first time in our lives that we were actually happy that Wy had been evil and that he has such a volatile temper.

"So I am staying?" Chris asked in disbelief while everybody jumped around him.

A non Lionel elder spoke arrogantly "Yes young man… but all of you beware… this is a favor we do to you, to keep you happy and to show our gratitude for all what YOU and YOUR FAMILY did for us so you don't think the elders are always against you"

WHATEVER…I say… you are doing it cuz you are scared…. So stop pretending such goodwill cuz the benevolent type doesn't suit you… Of course if you think I said that you are crazy! I am not Wy… And Wy being Wy was SOO ignoring what the elder was saying. He was just doing some cartwheels out of happiness with the little girls and yelling "YEEPPI…!" and some other sort of really mature stuff; but believe it or not… I think that grandpa was doing some cartwheels himself!

Anyways the annoying elder continued "But now… it's BY the book! ALL OF YOU should follow EVERY rule… cuz we are not going to be so forgiving next time, clear?" He looked at the older people.

Chris, mom, dad, the aunts and Jake nodded.

"Well… we should get going now so you can enjoy the celebration with your family! Chris… you can stay here, we'll jingle you, when you can go up there to get your wings and your full whitelighter status…I mean… you probably know…but just in case… there is like this mini process/ceremony where they "give you wings" and invest you with your whitelighter powers and all that." Lionel said smiling, dad pulled him aside, to thank him I guess… after all, elder or not he did a lot for us. And then the elders disappeared.

I know… we should have party like there was no tomorrow, or at least see what could we do to prevent any unfortunate "accidents" the day after (since my mom was so eager to help preventing her own death, And that was ironic!), but we were all so tired! We hadn't sleep well in days and we hadn't slept at all the night before. Mom made dinner and we all went to bed.

**April 26, 2018**

I woke up around two in the morning and noticed that Chris was not in his bed (Chris had slept in my room, grandpa had gone to sleep at Phoebe's next door.), I tried sensing him but since he wasn't technically a "whitelighter" yet and he was still in his ghost status… I had no luck. But come on, where is Chris going to be? It's not that hard. I orbed up to the attic.

"Already with the book of shadows?" I asked him sleepily.

"I won't tell on you, if you don't tell on me!" He said mischievously.

"Sounds like a plan… so did you came up with anything yet?" I yawned.

"Well… first… we have to tell mom last time we celebrated our birthday in the golden gate park, and that we stayed ALL day there!"

"Public place, lots of people… demons won't attack… I like the way you think, bro."

"I guess I will have to get use to have mini-me calling me bro!" He chuckled.

"Well… I will have to get use to have YOU calling me mini-me!" I frowned. We both laughed. "Anyways… I bet Wy will back us up with that lie."

"Back you up with which lie?" My deeply asleep older (or second older now?) brother asked from the door frame.

We stayed there all night planning everything for our birthday. There wasn't much to do, mom didn't want any protection, and wouldn't allow us to do anything, so all had to be done very subtle… it's not like mom didn't know what we were capable of doing; she was going to be paying close attention to our moves.

At nine in the morning we started calling everybody that we could think of to invite them to the party. We told mom we deserved a big celebration after all we've been through. The real deal? The more people around, the less chance we had to have demons attacking.

Thank god for Emma… being Mrs. Sociable (and I hope Wyatt never reads this cuz he might start asking around "who is Sociable?" in a jealousy fit… he-he… Wy was on top of my shoulder reading what I was writing and he was all "HE-HE you are SOO funny" in a sarcastic tone!), anyways we ended asking Paige to cast one of her spells cuz there was NO WAY we could provide food for everybody that came to the party.

Still…we ALL spent 90 percent of the party focusing on mom, and you can imagine how THRILLED she was… At one point I thought we were the ones that might die due to her wrath.

Other than that, my party was awesome…

There were a lot of people there, but we mainly kept to our family, I guess the whole situation was a little unnerving and we just needed to stick together.

After a while, Wyatt finally gathered the guts to go look for Emma, who was talking to some guys somewhere near where we were. Or maybe it was that he didn't like seeing Emma talking to some other guys. Who knows? Five minutes later, the happy couple arrived to our table. Both of them, were dead silent, which is absolutely unusual in the talkative couple.

"Wy… is there something you want to tell us?" Mom asked puzzled at Wy's weird behavior.

"Well… yes… see…" Wy started.

"Yes son?" Dad asked caring and softly.

"Well… can someone help me here?" He looked at Emma who was trembling and shaking her head like saying "NO WAY… They are your family". He looked at Chris who laughed.

"Dude… you are on your own on this one… I've already been there, done that… and I don't envy you a bit!"

Wy looked at me.

"Oh come on Wyatt… what is it? It's not like we are so scary that you can't tell us anything!" My mom interrupted him.

Wyatt looked at her like "are you sure you are not so scary?" But just said.

"Well… you've asking me a lot about my new girlfriend and you wanted to know who she is and all, and I thought maybe it was time for you to meet her… I mean if you want to… no hurry there… we can wait if you want."

"Stop stalling Wyatt… bring her… we wanna meet her… that's going to be sooo cute" Phoebe said excited "I've never seen you so into a girl like you are with your new girlfriend… I bet you make such a cute couple… just SOOO cute!"

Wyatt and Emma behind him passed from a smile, to a scarlet red blushed during her speech. Wyatt held Emma's hand and forced her forward. Wyatt looked down bashfully. Emma looked at them with a timid and scared smile.

Chris and I looked at each other and did a GREAT effort to repress our laughter, just cuz they didn't deserve to be in any more pain; but seeing those two usually so bold and talkative being so timorous and quiet was just funny.

"Emma is your new girlfriend?" Phoebe asked happily.

Wyatt sighed as to get some courage and put an arm around Emma's waist, her hands automatically went to rest on the arm that was holding her.

"Yes..." He said smiling.

Dad was all thrilled about it, Mom stayed there… mouth opened wide… not talking… dad seeing that she wasn't really reacting, grabbed her hand and took her somewhere near for a while, so they could talk.

"So THAT is your new girlfriend?" Paige asked Wyatt apparently a little disappointed.

Emma looked at Paige hurt; she wasn't expecting that reaction from her. Phoebe laughed and put her hand out, like expecting something. Paige put a five dollar bill on it.

"No… honey, don't you worry… she is just disappointed cuz she lost the bet and I won!" Phoebe beamed.

"You betted on who was my girlfriend?" Wyatt asked scandalized.

"nahh… I betted her like 2 month ago that you two were going to hook up in less than 3 months… I almost lost… you were scaring me there Wy!" She laughed, Wyatt looked at her disgusted.

"I can't believe you bet on his romantic life!" I said shocked.

"Don't worry honey, we bet on yours too!" Phoebe said pinching my cheek.

"AGGHHHHH!" I complained.

"You guys are HORRIBLE! You shouldn't be doing it that!" Chris didn't know whether to be horrified o laugh about it.

"Ohh don't worry honey, now that you are back and you are going to have time to mingle and socialize instead of demon hunt all the time, we are going to start betting about yours too!" Phoebe teased him.

"Cuz you DO mingle once in a while, don't you? It's not like you and the book of shadows have an exclusive relationship, right? You are allowed to date other people…" Paige added chuckling.

"Or other books at least!" Jake added.

"FUNNY! OH-SO FUNNY!" Chris said sarcastically.

Mom and dad came back, she was still shocked, but could now communicate with the world.

"What is so funny?" Dad asked hearing the laughter.

"Nothing… we were asking Chris if the books of shadows considers it cheating in their love relationship when he reads some other book!" Phoebe teased.

Dad looked at Phoebe reprehensively, Phoebe just laughed.

"At least I know you are a great girl, and I think you could be a good influence on my boy. But you better really like him and be nice to him, cuz if not you will have to start liking being blown up, ok?" My mom said out of the blue and Emma looked at her scared.

Wyatt hugged her protectively and Emma looked at me for comfort, which was nice.

"Hey… so if you are going to stay here, we have to find a way to name you two… we can't name you Chris 1 and Chris 2!" Emma said, finally more comfortable.

Me and Chris thought about it for a while.

"What about we name one Chris and the other Perry?" Paige offered.

"I don't like the name Perry!" We both said at the same time.

"Christ?" Wyatt proposed.

"What am I Jesus? You are the prophesized one oh my beloved double blessed brother!" I answered

"Christo?" My dad thought he might add.

"It has a certain glamour to it… like the count of Monte Cristo…" Phoebe said dreamingly.

"Ok, very bad version of the Spanish word for Christ, and we established I wasn't the son of god… near, but not quite." Chris said mischievously.

"Christoph? It sounds very refined" Emma said.

"I am not refined… are you?" I asked Chris, he shook his head horrified.

"NO WAY… besides just add er and you get Christopher, it's not a nick name and every time someone calls me Christopher I think they are mad at me, don't you think?" Chris asked me. I nodded

"I wanna be called C.J" I said.

"But I am not your FATHER… you can't be Christopher Junior!" Chris said.

"Is THAT or you get stuck with Christo!" I said playfully, he stuck his tongue at me.

"What about C.P?" Mom offered.

"Like C.P.R? What am I? A resucitation tecnique?" I asked.

"C.H?" Phoebe volunteered.

"It sounds like chemistry somehow! Like the whole CHO for the alcohol thingy." I answered again.

"Spooky, I will never at your initials the same way, bro." Wyatt told me. "CPH?" He said just to bug me.

"Cost per hour." I told him.

"Dude… you are SPOOKY! I can give you any two letters and you can give me an acronym, W.H?"

"Windows media, like in the computer or White male!" I said just to play with him.

"P.H?"

"OK Wy…everybody knows what PH is! The level of acidity, if you don't know that… now I understand why your grades are so lame at chemistry!"

"No need to be mean!" He pretended to be offended. "Still you are shocking. L.W?"

"Long wave, like in the radios!"

"Now you are just showing off!" My brother chuckled, and I probably was anyways. "WMH"

"Wyatt is a Moron for Hire!" I teased.

"He… you are so funny!" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah we can call you like that from now on if you want!" I chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Well then C.J it is!" Mom said just preventing any possibility of a fight. "C.J, Chris… can you help me get the birthday cakes…I left them in the car?"

"Sure mom… lets go!" Chris

Why did most of us drove there instead of orbing? At the moment, just to avoid public exposure, now when I think about it, it just sounds pure stupidity… but anyways. We walked with mom to the car.

We were walking on one of the dark little streets inside the park and almost getting to the car… there was nobody around. And suddenly someone jumped behind me… I couldn't see him, I could feel him shaking as his arm noosed my neck and he pointed his gun on my temples.

"Give me the money!" drug-deprived-sleeze-bag yelled at my mom as his gun danced on my head.

"I don't have anything here!" Mom said desperate. "I left my bag with my family… I just have my car keys, we can walk to the car… I'll give you the car!" My mom said, one of the most powerful witches who was used to kill demons every day…but she wasn't use to this…not this… We were expecting a demon to attack today, not a junkie with a gun!

"Take me sir… please!" Chris pleaded. "Let the boy go… it's his birthday!"

The bastard pointed at Chris and my mom with hardly any control of his actions. I panicked and elbowed him right into his stomach. The piece of trash released his hold on me, but not without first shooting at my mom.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Chris and I yelled at the same time, we didn't even have time to relive memories.

Chris jumped in front of my mom, pushing her aside… The bullet went right into his head. I unconsciously swung my arm violently and the acidhead scumbag resembled a kite. He wanted to fly… I made sure he flew HIGH! He hit a tree and then smacked the floor with a powerful thump. I couldn't care less about personal gain or exposure… I just rejoiced on his pain!

Chris' blood was everywhere and mom was on the floor. I turned around and heaved repeatedly. My mom stood up and I gave her a sad smile as I tried to regain composure.

"Chris!" Mom ran to his unconscious body "Chris, Chris wake up!"

I could see her shaking his languid body, Chris blood was everywhere. He had a bullet in his head. I stood there… staring at him… unable to move... trading Chris for my mom? That wasn't fair… Nobody said that was part of the deal… I mean… I know I was used to live without Chris, to think of him as a ghost, but… nobody had asked me if I was willing to sacrifice him to get mom.

"C.J… HELP ME… Chris for god sake, baby… wake up… please wake up baby… Mommy needs you!" My mom pleaded in tears "Sweetie… come on… for Mommy… don't do this… please NOOOO." My mom cried on his chest, and she could hear no heart beat, she tried his pulse, nothing. "LEOOOOO I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO ORB IN FRONT OF HALF THE WORLD… COME HERE NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Please baby… how am I going to tell your father that you are gone? How are we going to tell Wy?" She cried in his chest, while I stared in trance.

"What will you have to tell Wy?" Chris said weakly beneath her.

"Chris!" Mom said shocked, and I would have looked shocked if I wouldn't have been in shock already "But how can it be possible? You didn't have a pulse!"

"Yeah that usually happens when you are dead, most ghost don't have one…and that was a condition I had before I was shot, remember? Though I would appreciate if you can ask dad to heal me cuz this sure hurts like hell!" Mom started crying again "Mom… calm down!" He said comfortingly "I am dead… I knew I couldn't die again… it's ok, nothing is going to happen to me… nothing its going to happen." He said soothingly and comfortingly, drawing circled in mom's back. "I couldn't let you die, mommy… I couldn't…not again… I HAD to save you this time!" He kissed mom's forehead, just as my dad and Wyatt orbed in.

THE END.

THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT READ THIS FICTION!

I hope you liked the ending. There is going to be a **sequel**. It's call **"recurrent nightmare" **basically 25 year old Wyatt is accidentally turned into evil Wyatt (from Chris' future) and he goes back, to the time were C.J is 16, looking for Excalibur. So you have:

1.- Chris + C.J + the whole family.

2.- Wyatt + Evil Wyatt

3.- Same family conflicts and love and psychological traumas, as in all my fictions.

4.- Cole is back.

5.- Romance, action and adventure.

I donno… just check it out.

* * *

ilovedrew88

Well here is the outcome… I hope you like it…Thanks for all the reviews.

Nathy1000000

"Ja Ja! Gracias por dejarme tomates, solamente mi mala puntería hace que ese public defendant de m...siga vivo. " Si bue.. para matarlo con tomates tenias que tener una muy buena punteria… no se donde el golpe de un tomate podia ser mortal!

"pobre Chris, con todo lo que pasó tener que bancarse esto..seguro no da más." Si ya estan agotados pero ya ta… por un par de años de paz hasta que llegue la siguiente fic.

Espero que te haya gustado el final de la fic.

Nikki14u

Here is the verdict and the ending… and the Elders resolved this, just cuz they were scared of what you might do to them any other way… I hoped you liked it, and that you read the sequel… Emma-Evil Wy relationship is going to be soo based on my favorite couple of ALL fan fics and you know which one is that!

phoebe turner

THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I hope you liked the ending and I hope you read the sequel cuz you inspired it! And I hope you like how I develop your idea in there.

starra86

"what? that is the evillest cliffhanger ever!" hehre…I am sorry… but it had to be like that… I hope you liked the ending and the outcome… I am glad you like my writing and my plot… thanks...a lot!

Chris-Halliwell

Here is your update  
"You like leaving us in suspense don't you?" I love it!  
"Are you 27? Wow." I know… trust me… there a lot of girls my age writing too, YOU actually are the youngest I've heard of in the whole fan fic community, though most girls are around 16.  
"If...if...if...if you re..recy...re...recycle chr..chr...chris' soul will...i...d...d...die?" I donno, luckily didn't happen.  
"IS PIPER GONNA DIE?" not yet  
"How many chapters are left in the story?" This one is the last one  
"Do you like Buffy?" I like it… not a BIG FAN, but I like it.  
"Harry Potter? The sixth book is out soon yay!" I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Harry… for what I know, the 6 book is already out, I downloaded something from Kazaa I hope is the original version, I haven't read it yet.  
"Gilmore Girls?" LOVEEEEEEEEE Gilmore Girls… those girls are the best… and I love the way they talk, it sometimes reminds me of myself…  
Good night to you too :).

Fury 

Here is the update… I hope you like the outcome! Thanks for the review!

Sparkling Cherries

Yeah… I already have the sequel all planned and quite a lot already written… hopefully you'll like it. And I hope you liked the ending!

I hope you did great in all your exams and hopefully YOU'll start writing more amazing fics!

Victorious Light

"NO! How can there only be one more chapter?" Sad… right? But the sequel is right around the corner… I have half of chapter 1 written and most of the plot all structured.

" I can't believe you left it like that. Damn elders, urgh, if I could just get my hands on them!" Yeah I think they just got scared with all the threats and that's why they were so nice.

"Aww, he gave me a hug, and don't say that - I wish he did think I was cute!" Oh come on… I am the one that talks to him, and he said that (and I am crazy… I know!)  
"That's the job as a writer! I don't know about you but I picture it all in my head, if I can't imagine them saying it it doesn't happen." Absolutely! You are so right!

Well I hope you liked the ending and thank you for your adorable reviews.

teal-lover

" winks back at chris" Chris is blushing and smiling.

" But I hope it will be a happy ending right?" SO what do you think? Hopefully you liked it… it's happy…

"and wyatt showing them that--how brave. Really nice touch. I like how you've made him turn out--such a sweeheart. but I still wouldn't want to make him mad:)" Totally… I wouldn't want to have Wyatt as my enemy!

Here is verdict and Piper… all together…Thanks and I hope you read the sequel.

Pukah  


Bueno… los elders como versa no han resultado tan malos (o han resultado muy cobardes, mas bien!).

I am happy you liked the public defender… se tuvo que cubrir de los muchos tomates que les tiraron los lectores que se habian guardado un lugar y una verduleria en las tarimas.

I told you I was going to use that line! I loved it!

Yeah as someone else told me… Wyatt is adorable… who knew he was going to turn up to be such a sweetheart… still no offense… but I wouldn't want to be anywhere near when he gets angry!

Well Piper's reaction to Emma wasn't THAT bad… she could have blown her up instead of threatening her! Emma is cute… she will play a fun role on the sequel… so I hope you read it.

""It was 7.32 pm when three elders orbed in."  
And this, missy, was mean! Oh, you earned a major cliffie in Truth when it gets posted, something in the lines of:

Leo turned to face Chris, his face a mask of pure anger, and rised his hands.  
"Now, young Halliwell, you will die.""

Ok THAT's evil… I don't go reviewing Truth leaving you my cliffhangers. Why would Leo kill Chris? He got transformed to psycho Leo? NOo… you ARE SOOOO mean!

Here is the ending… I hope you liked it. It's not really an open ending, but there is a sequel…Still it's a completely different plot… it's just the same storyline.

I hope you liked it and thanks.

I


End file.
